


The Sins Under Good Deeds (Revamped)

by Silent_Shadow_4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Caesarean procedure, Chara is an evil little fuck, Childbirth, Depression, Ebott city, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fear - Pink soul (Taken from Camila Cuevas), Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Horrible Ex Boyfriend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am going to hell for this, I dont sleep, I love every single one of you readers, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Kisses, M/M, Mention of blood in chapter 36, Monsters, More to come!!!! ~, Morning Sickness, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Murder, NSFW, Nightmares, Oh yes, PTSD, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader has control over the timeline., Revenge, SMUT?!, Satanism, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sunshine - Freeform, Swearing, TW Self harming, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, Writer loves to chat in the comments, barrier broken, conflicted feelings, daily updates, fighting scenes, golden glows from the sun, happiness in the end, partially inspired by Glitchtale (Camila Cuevas), reader goes through a lot im so sorry but it will be worth it i promise, reader is female, sad songs, smut..?, soul bonding, soul manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 82,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Shadow_4/pseuds/Silent_Shadow_4
Summary: You have a dark past. one you don't want anyone to know, and that you want to forget as it is. however, He is going to try his best to stop that. And with all your personal struggles, it feels like you're ready to give up at any time. that is, until you have a reason to keep fighting. But what is it? who is it? why? All you can do its follow your soul and find out if you don't end up like the rest of them...PART ONE: CHAPTER 1 - CHAPTER 22PART TWO: CHAPTER 23 - ?????I hope you all enjoy this, feel free to make any comments about suggestions or anything, I'm always happy to respond!With love,~ Silent
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	1. How Do You Deal With It All?

Run.You had to. It was the only humane thing to do in these circumstances. You could feel him after you, and you knew what would happen if he caught you. You couldn't afford that.. Not now…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had been sent on a job. Now, this wasn't your ordinary day-at-the-office kind of job. No. This was something a little darker.. More sinister. Instead, you were an elite member of the most powerful gang in Ebott City. This gang was called the Magistrate’s Integrity. Run by the one and only, Scales. Formally known as Norman Potts, the magistrate of Ebott City’s crown court.

This gang worked as part of the law enforcement, only the darker, more corrupt side of things. These people went around serving justice to all those known to be guilty of crime and who somehow managed to be proven “innocent”. And there was a lot of people there, due to the use of magic within the city limits. Different abilities had different perks, and many used them for ominous or destructive purposes.

Recently, there had been a court trial for a group of people who were allegedly part of a drugs gang. This was causing distress and chaos over the city, but when taken to court over the matters, they had no solid evidence, and thus forth were allowed to be free of any charges. However, The Scales had seen this himself, and that night, came back to the base, rubbing his hands together with a devious grin on his face. 

He called a Gang meeting, and proposed the job offer to everyone, saying that they all needed their due punishment tomorrow night, and that night only. His eyes slid over everyone as he offered it out, then landed and stuck on you. You tilted your head to the side, requesting more information about the job.  
The scales went through the names of the people who were now targets, and as soon as most members heard who it was, they all turned as white as a ghost and backed out.  
With a slight growl at everyone’s incompetence, the flung your hair back as you rose up, and stuck your hand out. 

“Give it to me, Sir. I'll do it as nobody else has the balls,”

You had a reputation for taking the dangerous jobs, the life-threatening ones, and always came back without a scratch on you, taking out entire gangs silently and stealthily, efficiently and accurately. That's how you had gone up in the ranks, and became the next successor for when the Scales was out of his prime.

You had gone out on your mission, and tracked down everyone that you could. You had done as you were instructed to, and you had eliminated them for doing what they had done. You felt strongly about the use of drugs in your city that you protected with your life, and you weren't about to let any random drug traffickers ruin that for you.  
There was only one person left; the most difficult of them all to get. He was powerful, being a boss heart and all, but his trait was one of the worst to come across as it was: Conceit. It was the opposite to integrity, which was well known to be the quality of being honest and having strong moral principles. And if this didn't sum up this guy,you didn't know what did.

You folded your hand over your heart, and imagined grasping onto a string, of which you gave a gentle tug on. What happened next, would have scared many people within the city, as many were not familiar with magic. As your hand retracted from your chest, a glowing heart followed suit, and hovered over your palm as your eyes flickered the same colours.  
You werent the same as many people. Sure, you had a past, however none were as dark as this one. You had been experimented on, relentlessly and mercilessly, until you had become what you were now. A perfect blend of all traits. Each colour shone brightly, like light rays reflecting through the most precious of gems. These same colours flecked into your eyes, and as you shut them, you could feel your concentration of magic within your system rise. 

With an exhale, you opened your eyes, now a scarlet red, and took a deep breath, attempting to catch his scent. You knew he knew you were out looking for him, and you knew he would try to hunt you down just as you were doing to him. That was fine. He could come to you, it saved you the hassle at least. But you wouldn't let him be the one to finish the job. You couldn't fail The Scales. It was your sole purpose to serve him and do as he wanted.  
A sharp, whizzing sound flew past your ear as you shot to the side and threw your own bullet of gold straight back at him. Charlie dodged it, and let out a low chuckle. His dark blue eyes glowed faintly, and he smirked that same evil smile that you hated.  
“Now , now, (Y/N), is that any way to treat a friend huh?” his low, rumbling voice sent a shiver down your spine, and fuelled up your rage.  
“Charlie, I am not here to chat. I am here on a mission, so i'm sorry but i am here to end yo-” You threw up an emerald shield and teleported behind him. “Fine. lets just end it now. For good” 

You summoned your sword, and got into your stance, keeping your left hand behind your back. He grinned, and did the same, only out of blue magic and not red. He wasn't as modified as you, despite him being experimented on far more than you. He took his stance, and challenged you to a fight. 

With the rules of a fight, the person who challenges is the one too get the first turn. However… you knew a glitch in the system you could use to catch him off guard. You shuffled slightly towards him, and struck your sword to the sky, raining down sparks. This disabled his choice for the first turn, which then awarded the first turn to you.  
Your left hand twitched, then became surrounded by purple magic, and you shot it out at him. You knew he had blue magic, you know he could use karmic retribution to weigh your soul so you couldn't move. However, that was cheap. Limiting him to only three places was firstly more advanced magic and secondly easier for you.

You dealt with the sharp pain from the glitch with a shake of your head, your glossy black hair tumbling down your back, and he made his first strike at you. His sword came lunging straight at your throat, but you simply snapped your fingers and teleported behind him, spinning into position and delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his skull. He staggered, and winced, so you took the opportunity to strike him with a powerful blow to the jaw, followed by a thrust of your sword into his shoulder. You gave a sudden twist of it and he cried out in pain, his HP dropping by a good 7’000. He only had another 3’000, then your job was gone. Good. you were still more powerful than your brother.  
With a slight smirk on your face, you grabbed his soul in blue magic, and threw him to the nearest wall, breaking your purple bonds in the process. You dropped your sword, and let it disperse to the air, forming a light blue knife instead. His head was bowed, blood profusely dripping from his shoulder and trickling down his arm. 

You stalked closer, like predator towards prey, letting your guard down now you had a hold on him. You would be able to anticipate any move he made while you held his soul, and you couldn't help the low snarl from escaping your mouth as you forced his head up to look at you.

“Dear me, you haven't even improved at all, have you? How have you even managed to survive out here, in the real world, and not behind the lab’s walls? Pity.. you had potential…” you dropped him from your magic hold, and grabbed his throat, ,thrusting him back into the wall and causing him to yelp in pain. 

“What was that, Charlie? I can't hear you.. Speak up now” you mocked him as he mumbled something under his breath. He would never admit you were stronger, you knew it.  
“I said… eat shit you bitch”. His growl made you blink in surprise and confusion, making you lose your concentration for just a moment. And he took that chance he made, and swung at you. You gasped, and dropped him, clutching at your throat, blinking wide eyes so no tears would form from the pain. You instantly started to heal yourself, backing away from him to keep yourself safe while he attempted to corner you. You knew you only had a limited amount of time, both until his next attack and until you bled out, so you had to work and think quickly. You threw one wall of bullets at him, then dashed down the alleyway where your fight had been. You couldn't teleport as you would lose too much blood through that process. You had to rely on your own two feet. 

He let out a roar and came thundering after you, only for you to keep running. You needed to buy time; a wound like this wouldn't heal on its own, not one this deep, even though you were the fastest and most efficient healer in Ebott. Even then, you could feel the muscles in your neck tightening up as they rejoined and healed, so you knew you had time… time! 

Throwing your right hand to the sky, you forged a pocket watch. It was a simple yet effective move that brought you time. The time you needed. Everything around you started to slow down, and you focused on healing again.

CRUNCH

You felt a splitting pain straight in your back, and before you knew it, you crumbled to the floor. Whimpering in pain, you turned to see Charlie peering over you, a sick, sadistic grin on his face, an axe resting over his shoulder. From the look on his face, he had just done what he had done to his last victim. Split their shoulder blades apart with a blow to the spine. You knew what this meant; certain death. But how..? You knew you were dead either way, if you didn't die from these injuries, you would surely be killed by the scales.  
“Goodnight, sis… i win” his words struck fear into your heart as you started to lose consciousness, a true, paralysing fear that radiated from the very core of your soul. A bright pink ripple of magic erupted from where you laid, crumpled and broken, as Charlie took aim. He went to swing, before a golden arrow flew out and stuck into his shoulder. You turned to see someone there, a hazy figure that looked familiar to you. Your hand trembled as you weakly reached out, before falling down to the pavements embrace.

\-----------------------------------------

You had woken up to the harsh sting of chemicals assaulting your nose, and a bright white light partially blinding you. Both burnt you viciously, and made you want to throw your guts up. You tried to shift so you could sit up, but flinched in pain, and bit your lip as to not let any sounds out. You saw pain as a weakness, and had learnt to shut up when you were in pain.

As you then started to evaluate your surroundings, you couldn't process anything. You were in a.... hospital room? You couldn't remember anything, what had happened, why you were here, how long you had been here for, and you had questions to ask.You sat up even more, despite the pain, and froze as you saw who was next to your bed. The Scales himself.

His head was tilted down and resting in his hands, his elbows pointed on his open legs and his posture was hunched over. It looked like he had been there for a while. The bright white light of the hospital room reflected off of his platinum blond hair, the waterfall of straight locks falling to be just past his ears, whereas his face remained unseen, the shadows cast over, submerging it. He almost looked as if he was... dead.

Without warning, his head snapped up, his golden eyes trained and searching yours. He locked his gaze on you, his cold, icy stare a contrast to the warm, inviting colour of his eyes.His voice rang out, loud and clear over all the ambience of the hospital.  
"In two weeks, justice shall be served."

His eyes flashed a more tainted colour, vengeance and corruption flashing through his soul. You swallowed and looked away. you knew what that phrase meant. And you didn't want to stick around to suffer it's wrath.

The Scales stood up, his intimidating form so tall it towered over you, and he placed a hand on your shoulder where you had been stabbed. He pumped magic into your system, refilling your supplies, and healing your slash wound to a scar. He stared through your eyes, and into your soul, sending shivers down your spine, before retracting his hand, and walking out without another word.

\----------

Over the next thirteen days, he came back, feeding you more magic, and healing all your wounds, and setting your bones again. You knew what he was doing. He was fixing you up in time for the two weeks to end, and trying to gain your trust. So he could break you again, and again, and again. So he could punish you for being so stupid.So he could make sure that you will never be that stupid again. Well you weren't that stupid. And you certainly weren't letting him do that to you. So you decided to discharge yourself from the hospital. And bolted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You dashed through the streets, your feet pounding the pavements, heartbeat thudding in your ears, your eyes navigating your way to the alleyway you needed. You dodged the people occupying the streets, and didn't care as they all spun round to watch the girl in a torn black shirt and wrecked black jeans dart past them, her unbrushed hair flying out in tangles behind her.

Spying the turning you needed, you slowed to a walk, then sidestepped, and took a minute to breathe. You leaned over, bracing yourself on your knees, panting. Those two weeks in hospital had lowered your stamina substantially, and that wasn't good to go against the Scales. You couldn't face him like this. You would be wiped out. You still had things to do in your life. You couldn't die. Not yet at least..

You shuddered, feeling his magic searching, stalking, hunting you down, so you set off running again, planning your route in your mind. Darting round corners, twists and turns, you saw the road had changed. there were now two paths you could take. But you didn't know which one it was.

Taking a random guess, you sprinted down the left, and rounded the sharp corner, only to crash straight into a wall of bright yellow electricity. You were thrown back, and grunted as your head collided with the pavement. He knew your location. He was near. He was hungry for Justice.

Standing your ground, you slowly turned round, and braced your feet on the ground, adapting a defensive stance. It would seem you would have to fight, whether you could or couldn't. You mentally checked your HP, Defence, Attack, And Experience. All high, HP full somehow. You boosted your defence and attack, a skill that required a lot of energy, which you didn't really have. You waited, and waited, your trained ears hunting his every movement.

-TIP- -TIP- -TIP-

Your head snapped to the right, following the sounds of footsteps, exact and precise, just like his were. He growled to himself, seeing how you were so easily alert as he fired a beam of white hot electricity at you.

And missed.

He growled, a carnal, primitive sound, as you teleported away, and appeared behind him, and fired his attack back at him. He simply smiled, and moved his electricity wall so it was a shield for him, and smirked as the attack rebounded back towards you. You frowned, and snapped your fingers, slowing time down, and sidestepped, the attack flying high and forgotten into the sky as you drew out his soul. Time clicked back into place as you lunged forward with a sword of pure determination, knocking him off balance as he swiftly dodged you, and summoned a gun.

Panicking, you slashed three purple lines into the ground, making it so he could only step on one of the three lines. Scales' head snapped round, and shot you a filthy look, and you stood there, and fired a curve of red magic at him, which narrowly missed him. Getting impatient, you fired one for each line, and hit him square on, knocking him flying. You used this to your advantage, and teleported the huge distance you needed to travel. Back.....Home.

You had no time at all, so you had to be rapid and thorough in one sweep. You bolted to your old room, and bundled clothes into a bag, snapping your fingers to change your outfit and hairstyle. You could feel your energy draining second by second, but stayed determined, regenerating as much as you could. You took a deep breath, teleported to your parents' old room, before they were-

"Stop thinking like that, and just get on with it!" You snarled at yourself, and strode to your mums dressing table. You rooted around, and finally found your two necklaces you'd hidden. Your Mum and Dad.

Teleporting back downstairs, you ransacked the cupboards for food to take with you. Anything canned that you could open on your own, anything long-life.You jumped onto the island in the kitchen, and stamped your foot through, revealing your payment from your other jobs you had done, it was enough to live off comfortably for the rest of your life.  
Gathering it up, you threw it in a shoulder bag, and zipped it up, then realised you needed to check your emails.If you were going to run away, you were starting anew. Which meant you were going back to school. You simply had to see if you had been accepted, but you felt the familiar fuzzy snap, alarming you that your purple line trap had worn off. The quiet buzz of his magic was slowly but surely growing stronger and louder....

"Fuck it, I need to risk it.."

You booted your computer up as eagerly as you could, impatiently tapping your hand on the desk as if it would speed it up, conscious of the ever-growing buzzing of his magic, and as soon as it popped up, you spammed click on your emails.

"C'mon, C'mon! "

*Ping*

"..,You have been accepted and are due to start on the twentieth-- fuck yes, now time to wipe this and go!" You placed a hand on the computer, and channelled electricity through your palm, causing your computer to fry. You picked the documents you needed up, grabbed your bags, and turned to face the escape route, only to feel that all too familiar, sickly warm trickle down your cheek. Blood.

Snapping your head to the front door, you saw The Scales standing there, a sniper in his hands. He had found you. And how..He wanted to play. You like playing games, so you thought it would be nice of you to teach him a game of your own.

Smiling sweetly, you placed the bags on the ground behind you, and held your hands up in surrender. Slowly, you got down on your knees, and bowed your head, waiting for him to do as you knew he would. He let out a sinister chuckle, pacing deliberately to rile you up. But you stayed in a submissive pose, anticipating his movement, and hiding the fact you were planning to strike.

He stopped right in front of you, and you heard his sinister laugh echoing in the long hallway. You flinched ever so slightly like you always did when you heard that laugh, and he placed an ice cold hand on the back of your neck. Without warning, he grabbed hold of your throat tightly, and slammed you into a wall. At least, he thought he slammed you into a wall. What he had actually done, was slammed a clone into a wall, while you had shadow-stepped round him, with your bags in tow. Summoning your soul, you found the tracker chip, and ripped it out. With a light growl, you tossed it into a river, to give The Scales a false sense of your location.

With the last of your magic, you teleported to the safe area; the public bus stop, and slumped against the lamp post, shaking like a leaf. You killed the clone off, and felt a slight energy gain, impatiently jumping your knee up and down, impatient and anxious, wanting the bus to turn up already.

After a painful two minutes, you heard the quiet engine of a bus, and jumped up. You clasped hold of your bags, and glanced around as casually as you could, then smiled as politely as you could manage to at the bus driver. You paid for a one way ticket to the new city you had to go to, due to school, and made your way to the back of the bus.  
Thankfully, there were only two other people on there, a nineteen or twenty year old lad, tall, pale, black hair, smouldering dark blue eyes, and a mid-thirties lady; around five foot six, slim, brunette with emerald green eyes. The guy glanced at you, and double took, started blushing, and buried his face in his laptop. You blushed a little yourself, embarrassed at how rough you must look, and glanced away. You both looked up at the same time, and felt a surge of electricity between you both, before you both gasped and looked away again. You looked around again, and the lady simply smiled warmly at you, before motioning for you to sit by her.

After you had got talking to her, you found out she was mainly a kindness. You hadn’t actually met one in person before, they were almost as rare as determination souls now. It was common for people, including yourself, to feel relaxed with the comforting feel their souls radiated and to open up, and allow them to emotionally heal you. 

You two both got chatting, and found you were getting off at the same spot as she was a teacher at the school you were due to attend. She was shocked to hear that you had nowhere to go, and offered to put you up for the time that you had nowhere to go. You told her you were gonna think for a moment and check mentally if you had any friends about in the area or nearby, as you didn't trust this woman yet, even though she was a kindness.

What you were really doing was analysing her. Firstly, you checked her LV and EXP. Zero for each category. Good. She was potentially a true pacifist. Next, what were her traits? If someone were to put you up, they would need a lot of patience and kindness.

Her strongest was kindness, with a close second of determination. You felt a strange feeling of unhappiness, almost as if you had been let down. However, with a closer look, you found that her third trait was patience, so you looked at her info page with a slight excitement, you liked this woman.  
\-----------------  
Rosa Sutton  
LV: 0  
EXP:0  
DEFENSE:10  
ATTACK:7  
Traits in order of dominance: Kindness, Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Justice.  
Bio: A caring woman who loves her four sons, and her husband. She is a teacher for young adults. Has never hurt anything or anyone intentionally. She doesn't have it in her to hurt someone, unless they hurt one of the people she loves. A mom who is loved by all, the kids she works with, the children she has, and will look for a child to adopt and love as her own. Wants a girl that she can love as her own.  
\----------------  
You hesitated, before speaking out to her, and accepting her invite. She turned to face you, her eyes gleaming with tears of happiness, and she hugged you tightly, before realising what she was doing, and let you go. She sat there, her tears spilling, and thanking you, then stopped, horrified. She reached her hand out to your right cheek, but you jumped back, your defence mechanisms kicking in naturally.  
After seeing the slightly hurt look on her face, you apologised and sat back down, glancing at the guy. He still had his face buried in his laptop, typing away furiously, so you sighed, and explained that you had simply fallen over on your way here. She offered to clean your wound, and you smiled, and politely declined. So she stuck a plaster on it, and chuckled.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
After a while, the bus stopped at your stop, and all three of you got up. The woman, Rosa Sutton, thanked the driver, and so did the guy, so you became courteous, and said thank you with a forced smile, then descended from the bus. As you stepped off the bus, you looked around for the guy that was on the bus. But you couldn't see him anywhere.  
Shrugging, you had thrown a tracker on his laptop anyway, just because you wanted to meet him again. You followed Rosa, before you heard the horrific buzzing again. You froze, and Rosa, who has ceased to hear your footsteps, spun round, concerned, then screamed. A hand came out of the shadows, and grabbed you, as a blade was held to your throat. A cloth was stuffed in your mouth, and despite this, you still growled loudly at The Scales as he held you captive in the black Mercedes CLK.

You could hear Rosa screaming, a desperate cry for help, but nobody was around at this time of the early morning. The Scales looked you directly in the eye, aimed backwards, and shot through Rosa's skull, instantly killing her. You ripped the gag out, furious, and smacked the knife from his hand, only to feel the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the nape of your neck. You swallowed, getting even more angry as his arm snaked round your waist. He yanked you towards him, and the barrel of the gun dug in even more.  
You snapped, and elbowed him in the rib-cage, causing him to grunt, double over in pain, and miss the shot at you. You teleported out of the car, and crouched by Rosa's dead body.

A gun was fired, through your heart. You felt your soul shatter, and you whispered into the night, a graceful smile playing over your features.

"Mum..? Dad..? I'm sorry, I failed us.."

"DIE!!"


	2. Oh No, Not This Again...

You shot up, freaking out and panting heavily, questioning how you were alive. Weren't you just killed by The Scales? How were you alive right now? This shouldn't be possible….

You glanced around at your surroundings ,your vision still slightly blurry from just waking up, and realised where you were. Your room. 

Your little brother, Frazer, was sitting on your bean bag in front of the television, a playstation controller in his hands as the screen showed his favourite game: Space Invaders. The amount of times you had played that game with him brought a soft, yet shaky smile to your face, and you swung your legs out of your covers, and threw on the fist hoodie your hand touched. You had an issue about people seeing the way you had been marked in your past, and not even this family had seen the extent to what had been done to you.

You silently snuck over to Frazer, your little brother, and just took him in for a moment. His platinum blond hair looked like a silver waterfall in the bright sunlight filtering through your curtains, and his icy blue eyes shine like opals in the rays that caught his face. He was slim and had a well-toned body for a child of eleven years old. He also had a well defined jawline and genuine good looks. He was a heartthrob at his school, and it was no wonder why. His personality was just as good as his looks. 

You saw how he had killed the final boss, and linked the exclaiming of "DIE" to him as he killed it. Sighing, you glanced at your watch, to see it was half past nine. You growled lightly, before yawning, and swinging your legs out of your bed, and grabbed your hoodie. You had this issue about people seeing how you had been marked, and you didn't like anyone seeing it, let alone your family either.

Frazer sensed you had gotten up, and threw the remote down, only to hurtle towards you as you simply chuckled, opening your arms and catching him in a hug, spinning him round a little, before setting him down. The twelve year old kid always gave you a hug, even if one of you were ill, he didn't care whatsoever.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!!" he chirped, as you gently tousled his hair. You let out a yawn, and mumbled a carelessly stupid reply.

"Mornings are never a good thing....full of dark and depressing thoughts...but hey kiddo". He grumbled, and hugged you around your waist, but you just stood there, rubbing your eyes, before your nose picked up a scent that you were addicted to. "Frazer, has Mum made pancakes??" You asked him eagerly. He nodded, and that was all it took for you to race out of your room, pulling him by the hand... to almost collide with Daniel as he came up the stairs.

"Woah, slow down there, Sis!! " He burst out laughing, and pulled you into a careful hug, resting his chin on your head, allowing Frazer the time to escape, and you, your Daily Daniel Hug.

"Mum has made pancakes... I can't slow down, I need to eat them!" You complained, but hugged him back. Out of your four brothers, Daniel was by far your favourite. He was always there for you, and knew when something was up, like now.

He grabbed your hand, and walked downstairs with you, and pushed you towards the kitchen to collect the pancakes, as he went to get your medication and the notebook. As you rounded the corner, you almost collided into Jackson as he ran away from Floss, your kitten.

"Jeez, Sis, keep him on a leash or something..." he joked, snickering, tousling your hair as you swatted his hand away, and bent down to pick Floss up.

"Leave him alone, Daniel and Marcus don't mind him, and Frazer adores him, so both of you learn to get along!! How about this then, you let me have breakfast, get washed and dressed, then we have a challenge. Any game, your choice. If you win, I will actually put Floss on a leash, if I win, you stop complaining," you challenged him, holding an outstretched palm for him to shake as Raven instantly chilled, nuzzling his head into your neck and Jackson ruffled his fur, as he then gripped your hand in a tight handshake.

"Deal, you have an hour!" he grinned, as you gripped his hand back, and shook evenly, and watched him dash off to evaluate his strongest game. You simply chuckled darkly, then walked into the kitchen, setting Floss down at his food bowl, before pulling his food out of the cupboard and feeding him.

"Morning, Sweetie!" Your mum called to you, serving Daniel his pancakes and cooking you yours.

"...Morning, Ma," You replied, petting Floss quickly, before taking a seat next to Daniel as he placed your pill in front of you. Reluctantly, you put it in your mouth and swallowed it, as you were supposed to, and leaned on Daniel's shoulder for moral support about your nightmares. He put an arm round your shoulders, gave you the pen and paper, and you wrote it all down, including today's date.

As soon as you finished, a steaming plate of pancakes with a delicate drizzle of maple syrup over them were placed in front of you, and your stomach growled in approval. Daniel saw you looked hungry, and released you, as you began to chow down on the pancakes. You explained in between mouthfuls about your challenge with Jackson, and Daniel just chuckled. He knew that you would win, he had been stupid enough to make the same mistakes as to challenge you to games.

After a few minutes, you had finished the pancakes, and Daniel told you not to worry; the good thing about him was that he was a medical student, and knew how to deal with it all. You bolted up the stairs, to grab your wash bag, a towel, your clothes for the day and your phone and speaker, then skipped along to the bathroom,and turned the shower on. Wasting no time, you turned both devices on, and placed them on the shelf on the wall, away from the water, before stripping your clothes off and tossing them into the dirty washing bin. You scrolled through your playlist, and chose the song, blasting it as loudly as you could, and locked the door. You quickly got your shower items placed within reach, and stepped under the , singing along to your soul song.

After what only felt like a few seconds, you turned the faucet off and stepped out. Your eyes laid sight on the mirror and your mood dropped, running your fingers slowly across the scars all over your body. With a sigh and a shake of your head, you turned away and got dressed, making sure to pull the long sleeves of your hoodie down. You took one more glance in the mirror, and nodded, pleased to see the tights still covered the scars on your legs. With a deep breath, you dropped the towel into the hamper and made your way back to your room. Make up time…

You never wore much makeup unless you were going on a date, which is what was planned for tonight. So you thought you would get ready now instead of later and have to rush it. You normally left things until the last minute, but this was one date you didn't want to mess up. Raven was super sweet, caring and compassionate, and you were super grateful that you had seen him on the bus to move here. 

You had been adopted by your mum, Rosa, and you met her on the bus. She had obviously sensed you hadn't a place to stay for the night, and had offered her spare room to you. You had accepted, and the guy on the bus had spoken to you, who introduced himself as Raven. You two exchanged numbers and your relationship with him had bloomed from there.  
You had just finished your makeup when Jackson barged into your room, and announced you would be playing Call Of Duty: Zombies. You had to stifle a laugh and mask it with a cough. COD Zombies was your favourite game at the moment, and you kept coming top of the leader board no matter who you were against. So with a grin, you accepted the game as the one to break him on.

“It's your time to lose, Jay, i hope you're ready~” 

“Yeah yeah sure. Just shut up and let me kick your ass with my score…” he grumbled, and you both got to playing. 

\---------------------------------------------

“BOOM!! I told you, I’m a master at games; you won't ever win. Ask Daniel!” You boasted, grinning and smirking at his sulking posture on the blue beanbag in your room. He dropped the controller and muttered.

“Deal is a deal, i wont complain anymore.. Now shut up and leave me alone..” as he said that, he stormed out and slammed your door, obviously in a mood because he got beaten at a game by a girl.

“Don't be a sore loser, Jay. Do you want a rematch?” you called after him, only to get a fuck off in response. You just laughed, and your mum came into the room. 

“Hey sweetie, I'm just popping out to the shops. Would you like to come with me, and I can drop you at Ravens if you'd like?” 

You offered her a wide grin, and spoke.

“Yes please, mum, that would be amazing, then I can also buy him a gift!!” 

She laughed, and shook her head, before telling you she would buy it on your behalf. You smiled, thanked her, then followed suit downstairs. Daniel walked past you, asked if you were coming shopping as well and you grinned and nodded. He hugged you again, and stepped outside, lighting up a smoke before going out. 

You quickly threw on your boots, and snuck outside, Daniel handing you a smoke too. You lit up, making sure to stay away from Frazers prying eyes. He saw you both as role models and you didn't want him to think it was good to smoke. It just helped to calm your nerves.

Just as you two finished, frazer and your mum walked out of the door and you all got in the car. Jackson hated going grocery shopping with you, so he stayed at home like the teenager he was. The drive wasn't long, only ten or fifteen minutes away, depending on how many green lights you hit. It was always a game to predict whether they were going to be green or not, and frazer always won. 

As the car pulled up to the shop, you shivered. It was that all too familiar feeling of someone with powerful magic being around in the vicinity. Daniel saw, and shot a concerned look at you. With a simple shake of your head, everyone got out of the car, and went into the store, busying around and getting everything on their own part of the list.  
You stuck with your mum, talking to her about boys, and what the best thing to get Raven would be. 

“The best thing i get your dad is either a mug or a nice, sexy set of underwear for me to wear” She winked, a vomit noise escaping you as she did. Her laugh echoed through the shop, and you smiled. “But honestly, you know him best, you choose something and I'll buy it for you to give to him. You've been really good, helping about the house, even though your nightmares are not subsiding, and i admire your strength. I'm really proud to be able to call you my daughter..” #

You froze for a moment, before tears began to well up in your eyes. It wasn't very often you heard sweet things like that, and it warmed your soul to hear such a kind thing from your mum. 

“Thanks, mum… that is really sweet, on both accords. I'll dash off and grab something. Meet you in the cereal aisle in five?” You kissed her cheek, smiling, and made your way to the gift area. You picked out a sweet thank you card for her, and stood there thinking. 

“You won't get away this time, (Y/N)..” you froze. That voice was all too familiar, and you spun around and glared about the aisle. Nobody was there. You shuddered, grabbed Ravens favourite t-shirt brand and his favourite chocolate and bolted to the cereal aisle. 

As you rounded the corner, you smashed straight into Daniel and Frazer, yelping and stumbling backwards, arms out to defend yourself on instinct. 

“Woah, (Y/N), what's up? Why are you so frantic?” Daniel placed a hand on your shoulder and you flinched, before falling into his arms and grabbing onto him. You murmured into his ear what happened and he took your arm and you all found your mum, Frazer clinging onto Daniel. Peeking at you with concern in his eyes. He had never seen you freaked out before, and seemed scared about your current demeanour. 

You pulled a smile onto your face as you saw Frazer looking at you, reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I'm okay, kiddo, don't worry. I promise...” 

You bumped into your mum in the aisle before the cereal one, and Daniel quietly whispered to your mum what had happened, minus a few details. They didn't quite know the past, just that someone had been out to hurt you but you managed to run away. They never questioned it, and just looked after you with unconditional love. She gently gave you a hug, momentarily letting go of the shopping cart, and told you it was all going to be okay, that they wouldn't let anyone do anything. You let out a shuddery breath, and ushered a quiet yet grateful thank you, before you all went together to finish the shopping. 

\--------------------------------------------

As you all got the groceries into the car, your mum handed Ravens present to you, and smirked. She also handed you a silver and blue bag to hide it in, and a pen. 

“So you can write his card out quickly” she said with a wink. You chuckled, bundled into the car and got writing before she got in. Daniel took the shopping cart back just as you slipped the card onto the steering wheel, and frazer and your mum got in the car. She blinked, and you tried not to laugh as she opened it. Inside was a sweet message for her, along with the money back from Ravens present. 

“I really do appreciate you buying it for me, but you have all done enough for me just by accepting me into your family. So thank you for taking me in and making me your daughter. It's an absolute honour, mum” 

She smiled, tears welling in her eyes and turned round in the seat to give you a hug. Daniel peeked through the window and blinked, tilted his head to one side and asked what was going on. We all just laughed and told him to get into the car. 

As your mum drove out of the parking lot, your eyes saw something. Someone. It sent a violent shiver down your spine and you urged your mum to hurry up, using the excuse you were late. She took the shortcut across town into his neighbourhood, and dropped you at your boyfriends door. She waved goodbye, as did Frazer and Daniel, before you knocked. 

Ravens dad opened the door, beaming from ear to ear, and welcomed you in, offering you something to eat or to drink. You chuckled, and politely declined as you heard excited footsteps coming down the stairs. You couldn't help but blush as Raven walked through wearing just a towel.

“Hey, sweetness, I'll be with ya in just a second, just need to, yaknow, get dressed…” he chuckled awkwardly, and you grinned. 

“Go get dressed then, missing you already!” you laughed as he took off up the stairs, and you sat down with his mum. She started up a conversation, asking what was in the bag, and you spilled the beans. 

“Aww, (Y/N), that is so sweet!” she cooed, and smiled at you. “He is going to love it!” 

“Thank you, I really hope he does..” you laughed with her as he came through the door. Damn… he looked delicious..  
His jet black hair glistened with water from the shower, falling over his eyes as he gave you a cheeky smile. The black jeans and t-shirt clung to his body in just the right way, and his piercing blue eyes looked you up and down.

“Well hello there, what's a good looking woman like you doing in a place like this?” he smirked as you stood up. His arms circled your waist, and you two shared a short but sweet kiss. 

“Coming to see such a fine, handsome young man like yourself” you responded, then handed him the bag. He blinked, and you giggled “yes, for you. Feel free to open now or save it for later, it's up to you” you shrugged, pretending not to care as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“You didn't have to do this you know, hun, but thank you, i love it already” he hummed happily as he opened it, and you bit your lip, nervous. 

He pulled out the t-shirt, and instantly ripped his current one off. He tore the tags off of his new one and slipped it on, but not before you could admire his torso in all it's toned glory,; a strong six-pack,. And a perfect amount of meat on his bones. Not enough to show his ribs but not too much to make him feel self conscious. He grinned again and hugged you tight. 

“Ah, not yet, there's something else!” you smirked, and he dove into the bag like a child on Christmas. He squealed as he pulled out the chocolate, pressed a kiss to your forehead and instantly stuffed one into his mouth.

“Thank you, babe, it's is really lovely” 

You smiled sweetly, said it was no problem, and had a cup of tea with his mum. You all caught up about the last two weeks since you all last saw each other, and had a laugh.  


After what seemed to be years but was only a half hour, Raven grabbed his jacket, and held out his arm for you to take.

“Milady,” he murmured, and you both headed off after saying your goodbyes. 

Raven took your downtown for an evening meal in the best restaurant in town, before you headed out for a walk in the park. You two strolled around, hand in hand, close by each other's sides, and just exchanged sweet nothings to each other. After what seemed like a good twenty minutes, he decided to stop at a store. You stayed outside, in hopes for a bit more fresh air, and he headed inside.  


Glancing around, you saw a shadowy figure standing in the darkness, clearly up to no good by their posture, and your instincts kicked in to stalk into the shadows yourself and hunt them down to find out what they were up to. You stealthily made your way through the back alleys towards the figure, presumably a man, when you felt a sudden, sharp pain on your head. Your hand flew up to touch it, and came away with blood. Your soul leaped into action, but it was just a second too late.  


A hand came round from behind you, covering your mouth in some kind of cloth, and before you knew it, you had passed out. The last thing you felt was your body going limp, and a strong pair of arms picking you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm Silent, and this is chapter two! I know this one is a lot shorter, and I am sorry in advance., the one after that is going to be a lot shorter too, but they are now all going to get longer, i hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me aha !! 
> 
> ~Silent


	3. Falling into Hell or Heaven?

“Ouch, that hurts…” you groaned as your eyes fluttered open. All you could see was pitch black. Either you had died or you were locked in a pitch black room. Wincing slightly, you pulled at your soul to see your HP 478/60,000. Wow, someone really did a number on you.. But at least you weren't dead… Oh no, what would Raven be thinking?! He must be worried sick...

You took a deep breath, blocking it out. You need to get out of here first, then you can find him. The healing process slowly begun, watching the numbers rise back up to where they should be, when you heard voices. Real voices, and you froze. You snuck a glance to your HP, now at 37,678, and took a deep breath. The healing stopped, and footsteps could now be heard. You gulped, silently standing up and getting into a fighting stance, when a door was kicked open and you gasped. It was him. The Scales.  


You tensed up, ready for anything to happen, when he just smiled at you. 

“Did you not hear what i said to you in the store? You won't get away from me this time, Silent Shadow. I will make sure you get all the suffering that I went through.” a smirk appeared across his face, one as if to say that you were in deep shit, and you swallowed. He took a step towards you and an instinctive, threatening growl emitted from your throat, warning him to not come any closer. 

“There's no point in doing this, you know. I'm much stronger than you and you know it” you threatened, before standing straight. “You can't hurt me, so just fucking give up now..” you retracted your soul into your chest, and took a deep breath, waiting for the right time to take action. 

He strode towards you, smirking and he laughed, a bitter, harsh sound that made all the hairs on your body stand up and stay alert. You took another deep breath, and muttered.

“You left me no choice…” 

You eyes flashed purple, and he stepped to the side, avoiding your trap, only to fall in sight of the scarlet blast hitting him in the back. Within the time he took the blow, you snapped your fingers and teleported out of the place, your teleportation magic only getting you so far, before you bolted, heading for the mountains. The Scales had a fear of heights, so you thought that now, it was the safest place to go. The nearest one was Ebott Mountain, so you dashed for it, always checking over your shoulder. 

It was a long run, a very tiring, steep ascend but you could do it, you had to. Halfway up, you knew there was a clearing, so you pleaded that you would get there, momentarily forgetting about Raven, how he must be worried sick about you, and the police were possibly searching for you. But you couldn't think of it. You had to get free, away from him, no matter the cost. It was all you could do to protect yourself and everyone you loved. 

You reached the clearing in the mountain face, and rested a hand on the wall, bent over and panting hard. You hadn't needed to run so fast in six years, it hurt you to breathe. Your head hurt from the pressure of the atmosphere, and you shut your eyes to heal yourself. 

A hand appeared on your back, another on your throat, and you shot up, struggling and wriggling. 

“I told you that you wouldn't get away. Don't forget who I am. I am the Scales of Justice, you bitch. Now rot in hell, right where you deserve.” 

With that, his hand clamped harder around your throat, making it immensely difficult to breathe, before shoving you violently, sending you tumbling into the hole in Mt Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's Silent here! 
> 
> Once again, I am horrendously sorry about how short this chapter is, but the rest of them are now all going to be built up and long, I promise you all!
> 
> I am also uploading a lot daily, so please, if you want to continue to follow this work, check back for all regular updates.. they should be withing a few hours of each other!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, stay safe and love one another!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	4. Where Am I?

Voices. Whispering, quiet voices. One high-pitched, one soft and gentle, the other hyper and bold. Who were they? Where were you? Why could you still hear people?  
You cracked an eye open, and it reluctantly cooperated, stuck together with blood. You whimpered, a broken, frail sound, before the voices stopped. Although your vision was blurry and distorted, you could see monsters… and a human..? Where in Hell's name were you? 

“Now, now, my child, please, you're seriously injured.. Please rest..” the soft voice spoke out to you as your body tried to rise up from wherever you were crumpled in a heap. You felt a gentle hand on your forehead, before a steady flow of healing magic flowed through you. Moments later, you and this magical healing lady had healed you enough to walk, and you could open your eyes. 

Around you were three beings. A goat-like lady monster, a talking flower, and a child. The goat lady introduced herself as Toriel, her voice full with honour and grace, almost as if she had once been royalty. You just stared, dumbfounded, at the beings around you. Why were you with monsters?

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!! This is the underground! We are all known as monsters here, because we lost a war between humans and monsters. So your kind sealed us away. But don't worry! We are over it, we just want our freedom!” You kept staring, eyes wide with shock because the flower was completely vocal. This 'Flowey' monster seemed to have been the one with the high pitched voice. 

With a whine, you sat up and got a look at your surroundings. You were in what looked like a child's bedroom, two twin beds either side of the room, wooden and elegant, the walls painted a light red, almost pink but not quite. There was a tall lamp in the corner by your bed, a wardrobe in the same elegant style as the beds and a set of wall shelves on the floor, separating your bed you were in from the wardrobe. The covers on the beds were soft and fluffy, as if made of clouds themselves. 

You turned to face the monsters around you, and blinked. There was a human stood behind them both, looking intrigued and skeptical. They seemed to take on a small boys appearance, although from an instant you saw them as non-binary. Their eyes were a piercing scarlet red, their hair in an auburn bobbed cut, and they wore a striped yellow and green sweater with dark brown trousers, complete with little brown boots. They looked almost… cute, if the look on their face didn't make you feel uncomfortable. 

“...Greetings. I am Chara. Chara Dreemurr. This is my mother, as you know. Her last name is also Dreemurr, and Flowey here used to be a goat monster too. Until he died…” They fell silent, and glanced away, pain and regret flashing across their face before they got in yours, frowning and pointing at you. Your eyes went cross eyed. “Whats your name then, lady?”

“M-my name is (Y/N). I-it's nice to meet you all, Chara, Toriel, Flowey, but where am i and what am i doing here? Wh-what time is it, what's the date, wh-why was i --” You stumbled over your words, before Toriel placed a gentle paw on your shoulder, her touch enough to calm you and make you feel more relaxed. 

“Please, (Y/N), calm down, we will explain it all later, when you have had time to recover and get better. You had quite a nasty fall…” Her eyes filled with sorrow and distant pain, before she shut them and smiled softly. “Please, rest some, one of us shall awake you for some food in a few hours,” 

With that, Flowey and Toriel left the room, And Chara sat on the bed opposite you. Their eyes never left yours, an angered look on their face before they spoke in a voice you would have never expected a child to have. It was deep, and menacing.

“You will not overpower me, (Y/N), I will make sure of it. I'm the one who can save and load, regenerate health at will, I'm the strongest being down here. You will not take it away from me. I will never be second best. I'm too determined for that to happen. If you even try, I will make sure you never even live a second of it.”

You froze, and stared. What was this kid on about? Saving, loading? Were you in some kind of fucked up game? Your mouth went dry, and you tried to clear your throat.  


“Chara, I am sorry if I gave off the wrong impression, I really didn't mean to. I can see your soul, and you are incredibly strong, being a pure determination. As for Saving and Loading, I honestly have no idea what you are on about.” You tried to speak as calmly as you could, even though you were terrified. Would this kid actually attempt to kill you?!  


“You had better make sure you are right. I've heard about your kind. Hex-triple Soul Readers. You're dangerous, and if you dare lay a finger on my family in the wrong way i will-”

Flowey's head popped up through the ground, and you gave a yell of surprise, never having expected that to happen.”Chara, leave (Y/N) to rest, she is hurt! I need to talk to her first, tell her the family rules and all that business, go into the garden; i'll be along to play in a minute!!” Grinning, the flower turned to you. “Is that okay, if i tell you the rules quickly”

You swallowed “O-Of course, Flowey, i would love to hear them so i know how to behave and what i can and cannot do” 

With that, Chara jumped up onto their feet, graceful yet precise, and walked out of the door, momentarily glancing back to shoot you a warning look. You shivered, and shook your head, only to find they were gone. You let out a shaky breath, and turned back to look at Flowey. He looked sad, and you tilted your head to one side, before murmuring.  


“Flowey, are you.. Okay? You look sad..” His face perked up, and he spoke quietly.

“You know, I haven't always been a flower.. I used to look like Toriel, like mom..” He took a deep breath, and exhaled, a heavy sound surprising given his tiny form. “As Chara said earlier, I died. I.. don't want to talk about it.. But if it wasn't for the determination we both shared, we both wouldn't be here. But hey, the rules yeah?”

He Spoke as he did before, energetic and bubbly, explaining the rules of the house to you. About the ‘Ruins’ that you were in. He didn't go into depth about anything, leaving your mind spinning about all of what was going on. You weren't allowed down the stairs, you weren't allowed to ask about.. ‘Home’. You had to ask to go outside, just so Toriel knew you were out there, and dinner time was in exactly three hours from now. 

“Okay! So, with that, I'll leave you to rest!! Either Toriel or I will come and get you, Chara seems to...dislike you….” With that, he turned around , before peeking back. “I'm sorry for how they acted earlier. They don't like humanity, but that's not my story to tell. But hey, they will warm up to you eventually..” And with that, leaving you no time to respond, he disappeared into the floor again, leaving no trace that he was ever there. 

You sighed, and rubbed your temples, before you leaned back against the wall, mind reeling from everything. Where the hell were you, and were you in danger? What was Chara on about, and Flowey, he was so cryptic... 

You startled when you let out a yawn, and lightly growled to yourself, cursing your body for being weak, before you laid down again. You stared at the ceiling, unable to shut your eyes in anticipation for Chara to come and kill you. You knew, just by reading their statistics without them knowing, that you were stronger. 

Normally you would have been happy about this but.. That child.. They seemed dangerous…

\-----------------------------------  
“My Child? My child, wake up..” A soft paw shook your shoulder lightly, and your eyes flew open, instantly on the defence. You must have fallen asleep at some point, and you grumbled, before sitting up. You froze for a moment, before you smiled wearily and mumbled.

“Hey, Toriel..” Your hands automatically rubbed at your eyes, attempting to clear the blurriness, and you stretched, a yawn escaping your mouth. Her demeanour instantly changed, her smiling face bringing you comfort and tranquillity, before her smooth voice spoke again. 

“It is time for food, my child, please, make your way through in your own time.” She got up from the floor where she had knelt beside your bedside, and she began to the door.  
“Uh… Toriel..?” you called after her, as she turned with a smile.

“Yes, my Child?”

“...Thank you. I mean it.. For saving me, for taking me in, for… everything..” 

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, before she blinked and smiled warmly, from the soul.

“You are more than welcome, I make it my goal to help anyone who falls down, and I will always do it, even if it hurts me..” her eyes filled with deep sorrow, before she turned to leave. 

“The meal will be ready in five, my child, we shall all expect to see you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all of you wonderful peeps out there!! It's me, Silent, and I'm back with a new update for you! As I promised, this one is longer, and they will all continue to be longer now; I plan on keeping my word!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, sorry its so long between each chapter at the moment, I had something personal appear up today and I had to take action immediately. 
> 
> I'm now finishing up the edits of another chapter, so there will be another release tonight!! I hope you enjoy that one too!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling and love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	5. Safe Haven Or Danger?

Toriel sat at the end of the table, Flowey on one side and Chara on the other. There was a place set for you opposite toriel, at the other end, and they all smiled at you as you entered. Toriel spoke calmly, gesturing to the seat.

“Please, my child, take a seat, tonight we are having snail pie for tonight's meal.” Her eyes shone; it seemed that she was a fan of this dish, even though the very thought of eating this monstrosity of a dish made your stomach churn in disgust. But still, you had to be polite, so you graciously said your thanks, before cautiously taking a seat. Chara side-glanced at you, and you swallowed. It was a warning glance, but you weren't sure if it was about their warning earlier or to just eat the food and shut up. 

“Thank you, Toriel, this looks ravishing!” You took a deep breath, and took a small portion off with your fork, using your best table manners.The fork shakily manoeuvred it's way to your mouth, and reluctantly, you took the bite. Your eyebrows shot up, and you couldn't help but clap a hand to your mouth. It was absolutely delicious! You instantly went to take another portion off, before you remembered manners and hovered the prongs of the fork over the scrumptious pie on your plate. With haste, you chewed and swallowed, before smiling at everyone, if a little on edge, and voiced your response. 

“You are honestly the best cook i have ever had the pleasure of eating under, thank you ever so much, Toriel!” You grinned, before taking another, larger bite. Her smile beamed at you from the other end of the table, as she dug in herself. 

“Why thank you, (Y/N), it's a pleasure to be able to cook for you all; I am so glad that you also enjoy the food!”

“Yeah, Mom's pie is the absolute best!!” Flowey chimed in, a vined tentacle coming out from somewhere from his anatomy, picked up the fork and started shovelling food into his ‘mouth’. Chara sighed, before delicately delivering small portions of food to their own mouth.A glimpse of sharp fangs caught your eyes and a shudder coursed through your body, before you looked away and continued to eat your own snail pie. It was honestly better than anything you would have ever had in your life. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Soon, it was time for Flowey and Chara to go to bed. Both continued to complain and grumble, before Toriel gave them both a stern look. They soon zipped it quiet, and went to their room: the one you were in earlier. You were wondering where you would sleep tonight, or if Toriel was going to kick you out now she had made sure you were alright. She must have seen the concern on your face as she turned to you and smiled. 

“Don't worry, my child, you can have another room. It's under… renovation now, but feel free to make it into your own. The… occupier left and… we don't speak of him in this house anymore..” 

She opened the door and flicked on the light to reveal a beautiful room; a king-sized bed, big enough for four of you, with a sky blue cover set. There was a desk as well, which made your eyes light up, as you were a writer in your spare time. There was a wooden chair, the back curved and the seat with a plump cushion on it, and there was a giant bookshelf. The previous occupier must have loved reading like you did! To the right of the bookshelf, there was a set of drawers, with a sunflower on top. You smiled, seeing that even real wildlife could live down here, and breathed in. It smelt faintly of dust, but had a scent of tea and flowers to it.

You blinked, shocked she was going to give you your very own room, and for some reason your eyes welled up. You threw your arms around her, and spoke something that even made you taken aback for a moment.

“Thank you, Mum, this is amazing!” . 

You both blinked, and you pulled away, awkward and rubbed the back of your neck. 

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-” You were interrupted by an overjoyed Toriel who wrapped her arms back around you, resting her head upon yours. 

“My child, you are more than happy to call me your mother, it would be my pleasure to be a parental guardian over you,” She held you tightly, and you could have sworn you felt her shakily breathing for a moment. 

You pulled away when her arms loosened, and you both smiled and quietly laughed behind hands and paws. She gently ruffled your hair, and ushered you to your room.  
“Goodnight, my child, I hope you sleep well and have sleep dreams,” She smiled warmly, before shutting your door and leaving you with the light on. With that, you cracked your fingers, and stretched. You were used to being a night owl, so you were wide awake.

The first place you started was the bookshelf. It was as tall as the room, and you had to move the chair in order to get to the top few shelves. There were mostly books about gardening, and flowers, but right in the top left hand corner, there was an old photo album. 

You felt nosey, but your curiosity got the best of you. The album was pulled from the shelf as you sat with it in the middle of the enormous bed, and swept some dust off of the front cover. It hadn't been touched in a long time, as a thick layer of dust appeared on your hand. You grimaced, and shook your hand, before you opened up the book…. And froze. 

Inside, there were two Toriels, but one seemed a lot taller and broader, with large, curved horns and a crown upon their head, a younger looking one, and a human who you guessed to be Chara. Beneath the pictures, the people were labelled. 

“Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Chara. Day 15” 

‘Who the fuck are Asriel and Asgore?’ you wondered, as you flicked through more pages. Each day, Chara seemed to become more confident, showing their face more, and eventually, they smiled. There was something… creepy underlying in that smile, but you didn't think much of it. You were too confused on who the other two people were. 

What if they had been stronger than Chara, and they killed them? Maybe that was why you weren’t allowed in the basement… 

Were these people secretly psychos!?

It was then, that you knew you had to get out of here. You couldn't risk it. Plus, you needed to actually get back home, not be here. These people seemed nice and all, but Chara freaked you out, and after seeing that with the psycho suspicion in your mind, you knew it wasn't worth it. 

You crept to the door, being as stealthy as you could. You didn't know how well monsters or Chara could hear, they could be almost deaf or have impeccable hearing. You didn't know. So you took all the precautions that you could. Your door, luckily, didn't creak at all, and just swung right open. Your head peaked out, and when you saw the coast was clear, you silently but rapidly made your way to the set of stairs leading down into the basement. 

CREEAAK

‘Shit, I'm gonna get found out!’ you thought, and panicked. A light appeared on from down the hallway, and you bolted, jumping onto the banister and sliding down, the stairs too risky as they seemed to all be creaky. In the upper distance, you heard Toriel's slow, steady pace, before she started running. You bolted along a pathway, heart racing for the fear of your life, and came to a halt at some doors. They were Taller than the entire house, how in Hell's name were you going to push those open?!  
A furious Toriel appeared around the corner. Her magic seemed all over the place, like wildfire, as she stormed towards you. 

“Stay back, I'm warning you, Toriel! I don't trust you psychos!!” you yelled, not caring if the others woke up. You were getting the hell out of here because, let's face it, your life depended on it. You pressed your back up against the doors, making yourself seem weaker, less able to fight, as she approached. 

“My child, we are not this so called psycho you speak of. Please, come upstairs. You are not to be down here.” her voice was cold, stiff. Man, she must be pissed with you. 

“Not until you tell me something. Who the living fuck are Asgore and Asriel?!” you cried, letting out the emotions and questions that you had built up.

She froze in her spot, before literal flames appeared within the irises of her eyes. 

“You have been told. You are not to say those names. Come back upstairs at once, and we can forget all of this,” she tried to bargain with you, but you refused. 

“No. i am getting out of this, away from you, and that psycho kid, and that freaky flower. I don't trust any of you, now let me leave!” She sighed, and stepped towards you, before familiar vine-like tentacles wrapped around your body, dragging you backwards, past Toriel. You ripped yourself free of them, and growled, standing your ground. She spoke again, flames now forming in her hands.

“My child. I do not want to do this, but I must…”

“ Fight me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, how are you all?! 
> 
> As I promised again, here is another chapter for you! This may be just a teensy bit smaller, but maybe the slight cliffhanger will make you guys forget about the length and wander what is going to happen next? 
> 
> As always, there will continue to be very frequent updates, so I hope you are all looking forward to what is going to happen next! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling and love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	6. A Skele-ton Of New Faces...

You could feel the adrenaline pumping faster through your veins. She wanted to fight, then fine, you would give it to her. She was crazy, and you were not going to let her beat you, or kill you. You were going to fight for your freedom here, or die trying. 

You faced her side on, and stuck your right hand out. Green magic surrounded your right hand as you threw it up to the ceiling, creating a shield-like barrier behind you, making sure Flowey or Chara couldn't intervene. You heard the crackling of flames, and knew she was ready. So were you. You turned to face her, your expression empty aside from the underlying confidence. 

“Okay, fine. You want to fight, let's fight. Come at me with your best shot!” 

With that, she instantly fired a row of flaming balls at you, and you kicked off the barrier behind you and over them. Your time to strike. Without wasting a second, you dashed to her, a scarlet sword forming in your hand as you sliced through her arm. A heavy, white dust like substance began to flutter in the wind, and you sensed her HP drop. A smirk played it's way across your face, and she huffed in annoyance. 

“It's not too late to turn back now, (Y/N). Quit this nonsense and go upstairs.” Another flurry of fireballs was sent your way, and you weaved your way through them, this time using your purple attack: three solid lines on the floor where she could move and that was it. You shot a few red bursts at her, and she dodged most of them, before surrounding you in fire, the ring rapidly decreasing in diameter. You could take a few hits, depending on her initial strength… 

You tapped into her statistics, and saw she was rather high in all numbers other than defence. ‘Great.. Well I can deal with one then…’ you dashed straight through, rapidly patting yourself down and slowing time with you stopwatch, as an idea came to your head. ‘That would work, hell that would be incredible!!’

You stopped in front of the doorway, and made out that you were hurt. She couldn't see your statistics; your defence was a shield. You held your arm, where a slight burn mark was, and healed it, forcing a wince to seem vulnerable. She fired another blast at you, and you teleported, your ears picking up the explosion sound through the deafening winds that surrounded your form. 

The doors crumbled down, and you seized your opportunity. You dropped to the ground as she turned to face you, swept her legs from under her and sprinted off, clambering over the rubble and straight down the hall. It was pitch black, and you couldn't see a thing, but you had to just go, away from these maniacs.

There was another set of doors, but you didn't have any time to waste. Three metres was enough of a distance, so you jumped back, and swung your sword. A curve of blood red magic sprung forth, and decimated the second doors. You heard a yell, and dived through the hole, only to be suspended in mid air, surrounded by blue. 

“ w h a t d o y o u t h i n k y o u a r e d o i n g , k i d?”

The new, male voice matched the scream from earlier, and you froze, before screaming. A SKELETON?! 

The monster threw you across the vicinity, and you suddenly realised the drastic change. It was snow. All snow, and forests. Your back slammed into a tree and you slumped to the ground, gasping and whimpering. He could do a lot of damage… you had to leave. Now. You needed to move, but you couldn't, even though your mind was set on it. You couldn't even twitch a muscle..

The skeleton approached you, one glowing blue eye in his left socket. He was wearing a light blue jacket with a white tipped fluffy hood, black and white basketball shorts and… pink fuzzy slippers..? He was short, a little shorter than you, maybe a head, or skull, shorter. He seemed to look rather thick boned, or maybe his clothes were just puffed up by magic or something…

“ so kid, ya wanna tell me what you're up to, or do you wanna have a bad time?” 

His voice was deep, almost husky, as he stood in front of you, one hand in front of him covered in blue magic. He had a permanent grin on his face, even though he really didn't seem like he was grinning right now. It seemed more like a menacing smile, one to trick you into thinking whatever was going on was just a joke…

“Hey, n-now listen, i'm sorry if i scared you or hit you or something, but i was running from those maniacs in there, they killed Asgore and Asriel, and even though i don't know who they are or what they did i freaked out and the lady tried to fight me so i legged it and--”

“ hey, calm it, kid, you were saying what now? tori wouldn't kill anyone, she is a true pacifist, and that kid is good, from what she has told me. I never knew them, but what's going on?” his angry, frightening expression dropped, leaving a relaxed, almost cheeky grin and his glowing blue eye disappeared as he blinked. It was replaced with two glowing white dots. Great, as if you weren't terrified enough, you would now be able to see exactly where he was looking…

You tried to move, your back aching and you couldn't even move into a comfortable position, let alone heal yourself. He noticed and snapped his fingers, giving your body it's control again, and rubbed the back of his skull.  


“sorry kiddo, i didn't mean to keep you so heavy under that. looks like you hurt to the bone, huh?” You blinked. Did he just.. Tell a pun? You shifted about, and laid in the snow, concentrating your healing magic to sort out the pain you were in, as you let out a relieved sigh. 

“There is a goat lady in there, she tried to kill me with fire because I needed to leave.” you began. The skeleton sat next to you, and nodded, taking it all in. you explained how there was the photo album, with these two other goat people in it, but none in the house, and his smile changed to remorseful. 

“kid, those two people, they are the king and his son. tori used to be the queen, but a lotta shit happened, and.. well, she left him, took chara and started her new life in the ruins. flowey is asriel, he died, but he was determined to not die and came back as a flower. asgore is still alive, he is in new home, ive actually just come back from seeing the old man heh..” 

You blinked, all this information too much for you to handle, and you groaned and flung your head back into the snow. 

“So i royally fucked up huh?” you let out a weak chuckle, and his grin somehow grew bigger.

“heh, i guess you could say that it's gonna be a royal pain in your ass, kid. and hey, that reminds me, you have a name right? i’m sans, sans the skeleton. I have a brother, papyrus, too, but i'll uh, warn you a little bit. he is very-” 

“SANS, WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR STATION, YOU MUST BE READY TO-” the loud voice that boomed across the scenery belonged to another skeleton. He was tall, thin, and wore a very strange outfit. It looked like a puffed out tank top and speedo shorts, with bright red calf high boots. He had oven mittens on his hands and a long scarf in the same shade as his boots, and again, another permanent smile on his face. So this was… Papyrus?

“OH MY GOD, SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?!?!” his voice was loud and powerful, and you flinched, instinctively trying to hide behind sans.  
“heh,yeah bro, this is… uhh… hey kid, what's your name again? I don't think you ever got to tell me..” 

“YES, HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH HEH HEH!!” 

“H-hey, papyrus, sans, my name i-is (Y/N)...” you stuttered. These monsters were polar opposites. Shot and thick boned, laid back but creepy as all hell against tall and thin boned, energetic and seemingly sweet as all hell… 

“(Y/N), huh? That's.. Gorgeous..” Sans’ cheeks appeared to dust a very faint blue, and papyrus’ a light dusky orange.

“W-WOWIE, THAT IS GORGEOUS, YOU'RE RIGHT SANS. (Y/N), IT IS MY PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!” he grabbed your hand and shook it fiercely, and you widened your eyes and steadied yourself. Sans let out a chuckle, then gently took your hand. 

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffftttt

You blinked, eyes wide and startled. What the..?!

“heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. works every time” with that, you snorted, and started to laugh, the first time since you fell, and the skeletons both grinned widely at you. 

“Oh, jeez, that was amazing!” you laughed, wiping at the tears of laughter running down your cheeks. Sans stood up, and cracked his spine, before letting out a relieved sigh. You blinked, but didn't even question it until he offered you his hand to stand up. You hesitantly took it, aware that he had no muscle so you must be extremely heavy-

He pulled you up with such ease, as if he was lifting a feather, and without you knowing, papyrus had hold of your shoulders to stop you from falling forward. 

“HUMAN, THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY BROTHER SANS, WILL TAKE YOU HOME, IF YOU WOULD LIKE, AND WE CAN ALL REST AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!”  


You just nodded; papyrus was just too sweet to say no to… So you set off through the snowy forest, towards where the skeletons called ‘home’.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------  


You were looking at the house that homed the skeletons, and you were astonished. It was a full on house, two stories, made of wood, and it had christmas lights on it. The snow was settled on the roof, at least three inches thick. The door had a holly wreath on it, and it stood out as the most delightful house in the village they called ‘Snowdinn’. 

Papyrus was the first to enter the house, followed by Sans who chuckled. 

“welcome to our home, (Y/N). it's not much but.. it's ours. and our dads.” He smiled at you, the look on his face softer at the mention of his dad, and you stepped inside, subconsciously wiping your feet on the welcome mat. The inside was a little sparse, but it was cosy.

There was a table as you walked into the house, a rock was placed decoratively on top with… sprinkles on it..? You shook your head and looked around. There was an open kitchen straight ahead, and an incredibly tall fridge with the sink on top. There was a stove, with spaghetti cooking on it, which Papyrus went straight to attend to. As you looked to the left, you could see another table with chairs around it, and a flat screen TV. ‘That's impressive,’ you thought, as you continued to scan the room.

There was a green couch opposite the television, and on there, sat another skeleton. His skull was much like a human skull, rounded at the top and ending in a gentle point at the bottom. He wore a bright white lab coat with a black turtleneck jumper on underneath. He wore black work trousers, and pointed mens' shoes, but the details that caught you the most were his face and his hands. 

There was a crack running from the bottom of his left eye to the corner of his lip, and another running from the top of his right eye socket to halfway along the skull. His hands, though, made you wince. There were two equal, perfectly round holes in his hands which looked too precise to have been an accident. It was either that or that was how he naturally was. 

As you were studying him, his head turned and your eyes met. You froze, suddenly unable to move your gaze from his.

He stood up, and slowly, deliberately, made his way over to you. He was a good foot taller than Papyrus, who was a good foot taller than you. He leaned down, peering closer into your eyes, before murmuring. 

“Sans, this.. Human, sure is a spectacle.. Where did you find her?” his eyes never left yours, and yours never left his. Sans shrugged and told your story, before this skeleton stood straight and offered you a hand. 

“Hello, human. My name is Doctor W. D. Gaster. But you may call me Gaster,” his head tilted to the side, as if studying you, and you swallowed. 

“H-Hello, Gaster, m-my name is (Y/N)..” your voice trailed off as his eyelights seemed to glow an ever so pale violet. As your hand touched his, and he raised it and pressed it to his.. lips.. You gasped quietly and couldn't help a faint blush from gracing your face. 

“You are very intriguing, (Y/N), it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Please, come and take a seat. Would you like anything?” He led you by the hand to the couch, where he gestured for you to sit. You felt like you were in some form of trance as your body followed his suggestion, your eyes still having never left his gaze. 

He eventually let go of your hand, and a smirk appeared on his face, before he headed to the kitchen. Sans came to sit beside you, and let out a humoured chuckle. 

“ya know, dad seems to have taken a peculiar interest in you, like we all have. you're welcome to stay, you know..?” you snapped out of it, looked at him and smiled, before flopping back and wincing slightly. Sans’ eyelights flicked to you, his face etched with concern. 

“kid, whats wrong?” 

“A-ah, n-nothing.. Just my back hurts a little from where you uh.. Slammed me into a tree... I couldn't heal it..” 

His face dropped slightly, and he looked away and rubbed the back of his skull. “i'm sorry about that, (Y/N), i didn't think you were like this… i thought you were like the other humans who came through before…” his voice trailed off, and you peeked at him. You wish you didn't. His eyelights were gone, and his hands were clenched, the phalanges digging into the bones of his palms. 

“Hey, Sans, c'mon, chill. Don't think of the past. It's never a good idea. Just think of now. It's called the present because it's a gift, you know..” 

He blinked, and looked at you directly, his eyelights back, and he laughed. 

“heh, yeah kiddo, you're right. thanks. i take it you don't have a good past either, huh, if you can sense something like that..?” 

You chuckled awkwardly, rubbing your neck “Yeah, something like that..” you went to move, and bit down on your lip, squeezing your eyes shut as a sudden shoot of pain in your back.

“hey, dad, reckon you could lend a hand of many please?”

Gaster came back through, took one glance at you, before his expression turned serious. 

“Take her to my lab, Sans. I will be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!! I have another chapter~
> 
> I'm gonna be uploading again in the text few hours, I can't promise when it will be but expect it relatively soon! 
> 
> Anyways, another long ish chapter as promised, I hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	7. What In Hell's Name Are You Doing?

Sans’ magic surrounded you as he teleported to another location. So he could teleport too, huh? 

The ‘lab’ that Sans bought you to looked.. Well, it looked like the hospital. It was bright white, like Gaster's lab coat, and had a sterile smell to it. There were a few metal worktops, and a few beds, presumably for patients that he had. He was Doctor Gaster, after all. The tiled floor was blue and white, giving a checkered pattern to please the eyes. 

Sans kept a hold of you, his magic surrounding your body keeping you suspended in mid air, as Gaster teleported into the room, a soft violet smoke filling the vicinity around him. He looked very serious, even more so now he was in his own personal environment. He stepped about the place with a confident purpose, and extended his hand towards you once more. 

“Sans, you may let go of (Y/N) now. I have hold of her” his voice echoed in the lab, the already deep, rumbling voice echoing, making it sound almost glitched for some reason. Sans’ hand pulled back and fell to his side, and you were still suspended. Gaster must have the same power as sans then…

He moved you through the air towards one of the beds, before turning to Sans. 

“I have everything under control now, Sans. thank you for notifying me; I shall deal with the medical injury and heal her myself.” 

With that, Sans shot you a ‘get well soon’ look, and disappeared with a puff of blue smoke. It seemed they had traces of where and when they teleport.. Nice…

He gently set you down on the highest bed; it would have been shoulder height for you, but it was only waist height for Gaster as he handed you a gown and asked you to remove the top half of your clothing. Hesitation held you frozen for a few moments, before you took the gown and set it beside you. You began by stripping off your leather jacket before moving onto your shirt. 

You could have sworn you saw a pale violet blush appear across his cheeks as you pulled your shirt over your head, glancing at home before yourself. Your breath hitched in your throat, as you saw it. 

Millions of little scars, big scars, scattered your body, and you quickly turned your head to not see. You slipped the gown on, reached behind you to tie it up, before unclasping your bra and setting with the rest of your clothes. You looked down again, the scars prominent on your arms, and you looked away, waiting for what was going to be asked of you next. 

Gaster cleared his throat before speaking, his voice slightly broken. 

“..Please lay on your front as I need to examine your back..” You did as you were told, hissing in pain and gnawing on your lip to distract yourself from the pain. You heard his teeth grind together slightly, before you heard his footsteps. They sounded… hesitant this time, not the confident steps from earlier. He came into your line of sight, and crouched down in front of you. He seemed to bare a sad, regretful, pained look. Everyone seemed to give that to you down here, and it confused you.

“Whats wrong?” you asked Gaster, and he blinked.

“You have… hundreds of scars. Post inflicted,and scarily precise, like a surgeon's work. There are signs of skin trauma and they are penetrating deep into your skin… (Y/N) who did this to you?” 

“I-i don't know… i can't remember anything from before i fell down here…” your eyes welled up with tears, before you blinked them away furiously. You refused to let yourself show any signs of weakness, even if you didn't know why. It must have just been embedded into your soul. 

He placed one of his hands on your head, and stroked your hair. 

“It is alright, you seem to have some form of amnesia, but it will be okay. Now.. i am going to explain what i will have to do. You are experiencing some rather unpleasant back pain, is that right?” His eyelights looked into your eyes, and you nodded slightly, not trusting your voice. You had felt all alone, and to have someone suddenly be caring… it hurt you. 

“Right. Now, do not be afraid about this. Us monsterkind all have our own form of magic. Mind is handy.” a slight smile appeared on his face, as he summoned six extra hands. You blinked, shocked,m then jolted slightly in an attempt to hold in a laugh. You got the pun. Hand-y. Nice one, Gaster. 

“What i am going to do may cause you to react badly, as human bodies are not meant to be able to sustain monster magic. However, I have a strange feeling you will be able to. The process is simple, yet sounds dangerous. One of my hands will have to go through your skin, and feel along the spine, as there are no x-ray machines in the underground. Don't worry, it will not hurt. Just feel slightly uncomfortable.” 

You swallowed, and nodded, giving him the permission he needed. His lips curved into a gentle smile as he murmured “I have no intentions to harm you, (Y/N), I promise you. You and my sons are the last people I would ever hurt.”

With that said, Gaster stood up, towering over you again, as his many hands got to work. One grabbed a clipboard,another retrieved a piece of paper and another, a pen. His real hands gently held onto your sides to stop you from moving, as another held up the back of the gown, exposing the full extent of what was left of your back. He sucked in a breath, before he murmured. 

“I am going to start the procedure now.” 

With that, you felt one of his summoned hands slowly trace along your spine, before it slipped beneath your skin. You inhaled, staying as still as you could, the temptation to write underneath the feeling almost unbearably uncomfortable.. You felt another sharp, shooting pain and you bit down hard into your bottom lip, drawing blood from the force.  
His hand slowly felt along your spine, feeling every bump along the way, before exploring your ribs.You could hear the scribbling of notes, presumably everything that was wrong with you, and you sucked in a breath through your nose.  
There was a lot of scribbling... The fingertips glided slowly over the pearly bones, finding each and every crack and missing chunk of bone, before the hand slipped out of your back and you whimpered. 

“I have found the cause of the pain. You have two slipped discs in your spine, and many cracks and chunks out of your ribs. How did this happen?” 

With a deep breath, you pulled yourself up into a sitting position, your legs dangling off the side of the bed, and explained how sans thought you were a bad person, and slammed you into a tree, back first. His eye sockets shut, a look of anguish and anger spreading across his features. He let out a shaky breath, before a small smile appeared back across his lips. 

“I can fix this for you, but I will need to have some words with sans. He should not have done that, and i am not pleased with him”

“Gaster, please don't. He was protecting himself. I was running away from the people in the ruins as I thought they were maniacs. I shot a blast through the doors, and either hit him or he dodged it. It was my fault; he must have thought I was trying to hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong, honest!” you pleaded with him, and then you realised you had grabbed his hand in order to stop him from leaving. 

He turned to look at you, then your hands, before he cleared his throat and came closer. 

“You seem willing to protect someone who you don't even know yet, why is this?” 

“It's because I know he is innocent. I would have done the exact same thing if I was in his situation. I would have defended myself against a potential threat…” 

You let go of his hand when he sighed and nodded. 

“Very well, i can see your point. You have a kind soul, you know.” 

“Heh.. I uh.. I have a very complicated soul.. I'm all seven traits, you know..” 

With that, he froze. And stared at you. You swallowed, suddenly regretting that before he took both of your hands in his, his phalanges wrapping around yours.

“Do you even know how rare you are, (Y/N)? There has only ever been one of your soul in existence.. “ His eyes looked deep into yours, and you blushed. 

“I never had this soul, though. I used to just be a kindness… but something happened and I'm not sure what..” 

You sighed, broke your hands free and raked them through your hair, frustrated that you couldn't remember anything other than what you used to be years ago. Gaster took a seat beside you, and faced you. 

“With amnesia, everything will come back someday. How, is different for each and every monster or human, some can see things which remind them, some can have dreams, some can just remember one day when they wake up. It depends on the person, or monster, to recovery times.”

You listened, thinking, and shrugged your shoulders, before he smiled at you as he stood once more. 

“Right, let's fix up your back and ribs, shall we? I will go and collect Papyrus, you lay down and cover yourself up.” He motioned towards all of your scars, and you blinked, before speaking.

“Oh! Right, yeah, of course. Thank you!” 

With that, Gaster glanced over you one more time, before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in, before slipping your shirt and bra back on, wincing slightly at the pain. You laid down how you were before, and waited. 

A few moments later, the door reopened, and both skeletons walked in. 

“HELLO, HUMAN! I HEAR YOU HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BONES! WELL, NOT TO WORRY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN EXPERT WITH BONES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!”

“Thanks, Papyrus, i really appreciate it..” You smiled weakly at him, before burying your face into your arms, folded on the bed. You took a deep breath before Papyrus began working on you. 

Being a skeleton, Papyrus quite often had to heal the other bones in the family, as he was half kindness, and half bravery. Of what Gaster was saying, monsters adapted their traits to fit what kind they were. Papyrus could heal bones within an instant as he was a skeleton. 

Papyrus put his hand on your lower back, and shut his eye sockets. Within a moment, a warm, buzzing feeling filled your back. It hurt a little, but you could feel the discs slipping back into place, and the bones of your ribs regrowing all the missing parts. 

“THERE, (Y/N), ALL FINISHED!! DOES THAT FEEL ANY BETTER?” he beamed at you, and stepped back, giving you some room to stand. You sat up and stood up, only to fall back down to the ground. Gaster dashed forward, and caught you, before wrapping your arm around his shoulders. With one swift movement, he scooped you up and sat you back down. 

“Take it easy, (Y/N), you'll be weak for a few hours at most, but then your strength will return.” 

“I'm fine, i can walk.. I'm fine…” You removed his hands from your person, and took a shaky breath. You braced your hands on the bed, and slowly eased yourself down to the floor. Your legs buckled beneath you, but you held out, refusing to give in. 

Gaster and Papyrus were watching you, a pained expression etched on each skeletal face as they saw you struggle to stay upright. You slowly started to take steps, before Gaster just picked you up again and carried you back to the house. You struggled relentlessly, refusing to let him carry you, and managed to wriggle out of his arms. He gasped as you fell face first into the snow drift by the house, and knelt down beside you. 

“(Y/N), do not disobey the Doctor's orders. You are to have rest, and not strain yourself. You may think you're fine, but from what both Papyrus and myself have just witnessed, you are far from it.” 

You grumbled, frowning and crossed your arms, as he tilted his head to the side. 

“May you accept my help to get you back to the house so you can rest, please?” His eyelights found your eyes, and you rolled them, before lifting your arms up. 

“Fine. just this once…” 

He let out a sigh of relief, and picked you up once more, carrying you back to the house. 

He took you up the stairs, and into a bedroom, before laying you on the bed. He looked awkward for a moment, before he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“I do apologise, (Y/N), however we do not have any spare rooms within this house.I work with another scientist in Hotland, a few biomes from our one here, and the lab there has a spare room. You may have my room for as long as you need, I will use the spare one at the lab.” You blinked up at him, as he smiled and pulled some of his clothes out of his drawers. 

“Gaster, No, This is your bedroom, you have it. I'll just take the floor..” He placed some clothes beside you, and scooped your chin into his hand, looking fixedly into your eyes. You felt like you were in a trance again, and you gazed back, finding yourself melting. 

Before either of you knew it, the two of you had leaned in to each other, Gaster’s hand slipping to hold your cheek, as a gentle, tender kiss was shared. It surprised you by how easy he was to kiss, being a skeleton without any lips, but it was just like kissing a human. His eye sockets fell shut and he hummed, clearly enjoying it, before he pulled away. He coughed, and looked away, a dark violet blushing across his cheekbones. 

“D-don't disobey doctors orders. I .. still need to do some research within this room if that's okay. Help yourself to anything within the house, treat it as your own.. I will be back soon. Oh! And, feel free to change into those clothes, we have a washer here you could wash yours in, but if you need any.. Help yourself..” 

With that, he swiftly made an exit, shutting the door behind him without looking back. You heard a slight -ding-, before you knew he was gone. 

It took you a moment to realise what has just happened, and your face burned a bright crimson. What the hell were you doing?! You've known this monster-man-guy for an hour, two at most, and you fucking kissed him. What the fuck were you playing at?! You whined, and buried your face into a pillow from behind you, curling up into a ball and just stayed there, ashamed of yourself. Didn't you used to have some self control?!

You growled, and just shook your head violently. You had better listen to him, he did know what he was on about, and you should get some rest. The outside atmosphere of Snowdin head fell to dusk now; it was amazing how there was a day and night cycle even underground. 

Slowly, you began to undress yourself. You stripped down to your panties, and rummaged through the pile of clothes he had given to you. You found a black t-shirt, and you slipped it on. It reached to your thighs, and you blushed a little, before folding your articles of clothing, and crawled under the covers. Now you had actually decided to lay, you could feel your eyelids slowly getting heavier, as a yawn escaped you. 

You had to admit it, this bed was a dream, so comfortable, and so snug.. 

It wasn't long until your eyes gave up, your breathing evened, and you fell asleep, the slight scent of Gaster lingering in the air around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... you know when you get an instant attraction to someone? 
> 
> And it feels like it is meant to be as you start to talk to them? 
> 
> That, my dear readers, is the start of a soul bond, you know.... v(⌒o⌒)v♪
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will ensure another update tonight! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	8. To Be Or Not To Be?

Bright white light was all you could see. The sterile scent of bleach and other chemical burned your nostrils and you tried to move. But you couldn't. The three year old you starting yelling and crying, begging for someone to save you. But nobody came. 

A masked face came out of a door to the right, pushing a metal trolley with all sort of contents on it. The first one you saw was a scalpel, and you screamed, a guttural sound of despair that echoed around the room.

The masked human strode towards you, scalpel in hand, and slapped you across the face. You shut up, petrified of what was going to happen next, and the figure revealed the mask. Norman Potts stood before you, a sadistic grin on your face, as he spun the scalpel between his fingers. 

“Now, now, young one, there’s no need to cry or scream.. This will make you stronger…” tears streamed down your face as your lips clamped down together. You stared, wide eyed in fear, as Norman grabbed your legs in one hand and retrieved a marker from behind his ear. He drew measured lines on your skin, in multiple places, before setting the marker aside. 

He held the scalpel to the light, a dangerous glint reflecting in his eyes from the point of the blade in his hand, before he tightened his grip on you and brought the blade down. He made slow, pain inflicting incisions in your skin, causing you to let muffled screams out of you tightly shut mouth. 

Norman must have gotten angry at you making noise, as he jabbed the scalpel into your leg, the blood oozing out like a faucet turned on full. You sharply inhaled, but didn't make a sound as he slapped your face once more, your head reeling from the force. You shut your eyes, silent tears trickling down your cheeks, as you felt the excruciating cuts being forced upon your supple young body again and again. 

He moved from your leg, slitting open your stomach, your chest, anywhere where he could get at. There was soon a pool of blood gathering beneath your slashed form, your skin slowly losing the colour to it: rosy cheeks fading out, skin turning white, the dizziness growing worse by the minute. 

Norman replaced the scalpel in his hand with a pair of long, pointed tweezers, and a miniature bone saw, and he went to work, taking chunks of bone here, a little bit of muscle there, until he was satisfied. He placed each portion of you into test tubes, writing on them with the marker once more, before fetching a hooked needle. He started to stitch up all the wounds he created. Your fragile mind thought it was finally over, as you opened your eyes. Only to open them wider in shock and terror. 

Behind all the test tubes with pieces of you in them, there were syringes, full of different coloured liquids. You didn't know what they were, but you didn't want to find out.  


You started kicking and screaming again, moving as much as you could, desperately hoping the binds would come loose and you could run. But where would you.go? You didn't know where you were, you didn't even know what to do. But you kept attempting to escape. 

Another slap to the side of your face hit you, before a loud, booming voice paralyzed you from the inside. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE, YOU STUPID BITCH!” he was angry, livid, and grabbed a needle. It had a dark blue liquid in it, and he placed his hand over your chest. You whimpered accidentally, and he slammed his fist into your chest, winding you so you couldn't make a sound. He yanked his hand away, and you felt a tearing, agonising feeling by your heart. 

An enormous, bright green heart floated above you, and you fell into complete tranquillity. 

“This is your soul, (Y/N), and i'm about to make you powerful. Now, don't worry.. This will only hurt a hell of a lot..” He took aim, and plunged the needle of the syringe straight into the centre of your soul, and you felt the most excruciating pain you had ever felt. You howled in agony, your back arching in a vain attempt to contract your soul back inside of you. But Norman seized you by the throat and slammed you back down into the operating table.

He injected you with the blue fluid, and you felt something within you change, a distressing feeling that caused you to feel sick to the core. You threw up, luckily having turned your head to the side, and wept. He continued to stab more syringes into you, all of the coloured ones, before taking an empty one, inserting it to your soul and extracting some of the essence of your newly constructed soul. 

When he was satisfied with what he had done, he placed his hand upon your soul, and shoved it back into your chest. 

\-------

You shot up with a yell, instantly backing away into a corner. Tears instantly began to stream down your face, as your breathing hitched and picked up in speed. You could feel your body shaking, and you didn't know where the hell you were. 

You glanced down, and saw your nineteen year old body again, and sobbed. Had that happened to you in the past!? You weren't going to wait to find out. You surveyed the place you were in, feeling suffocated, before you sprung off of the bed and onto your feet. You dashed out of the door, and into a skeleton monster. 

A panicked scream ripped itself from your throat, and two more appeared, one with a glowing blue eye and another dressed with a red scarf. The one you collided with went to take your hand, but you snatched it back, before teleporting past them all and bolting out of the house. 

“(Y/N)! Wait, please!” called one of them, but you didn't care, you ran out into the deep snow, and spun around, desperately searching for a place to hide. You were having a panic attack, and you had to get away. NOW. 

You took off in the first direction, and rounded a corner. You fled past a few houses, and came to a river. There was a boat, with a hooded figure on it. The image of the masked man from your nightmare came to mind, and you backed away, fear in your eyes. 

The skeletons appeared behind you, and you realised you were trapped. The one you collided with earlier stepped forward, and you instantly shot a round of bullets towards it.  


“Don't come any closer, i mean it! No more operating, no more cutting me open, please! Just let me live!!” The skeleton instantly dodged them, and spoke calmly to you.  


“(Y/N), nobody is going to hurt you. Nobody will operate on you, nobody will cut you open. Please take deep breaths..” 

“You're lying, you all are! You're going to hurt me, I know it! Stay back!” Your eyes flashed purple, and three violet lines scarred the pure snow, trapping all of the skeletons in their place. You took a step back, then another, before yelling and spinning round. The person on the boat was gone, so you spun back around and faced the skeletons. You kept edging backwards, your senses on high alert, before a scream was partially ripped from your throat as you tumbled backwards, blocked by the water sealing you in it's embrace.  


Your magic broke, and Gaster yelled, freaking out and, without hesitation, dived into the river after you. 

Minutes passed, Sans and Papyrus stood there, wondering what to do, before the water showed ripples and you both emerged. He was cradling you to his chest as he clambered out of the lake. He settled you down, on the snow, and started to slightly panic. 

“She has water in her lungs, how do you get it out?!” Gaster yelled, frantically wracking his brain for the answer. 

“dad, compressions on the chest!” sans yelled, and Gaster instantly threaded his phalanges, and started to press down into your chest. Again. And Again. And again. 

Minutes passed, what seemed like agonising hours, before you started to sputter. You rolled onto your side and coughed up water, before shaking and panting. 

“(Y-(Y/N)?” Gaster's voice was barely a whisper as you turned to look at him. As he saw you were okay, he couldn't help but smile widely, tears forming in his eye sockets as he pulled you into him, wrapping his arms tightly around you, as he shook with joyous relief. 

“Do not ever do that again, I beg of you, please..” He whispered into your ear, as his phalanges pushed their way through your drenched hair to hold the back of your head to his chest. 

Sans and Papyrus ran over, shock on their faces, as their Dad cried with a girl he hadn't even known for a day in his arms. 

You weakly leaned into him, icy tears running down your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“D...Don't do what again? What happened?” 

“let's get you inside first, kiddo..” Sans said, as he patted his dad on the shoulder, before smoothing hair from your face and smiling gently. “it'll be okay, kid, it'll come back as you warm up”

Papyrus dashed off suddenly, and returned only seconds later with two blankets, knowing both Gaster and yourself needed to warm up. Gaster took one, and wrapped it around your shivering frame, before he allowed himself to be warmed up. You realised then, that he cared for you more than a friend should.. 

\--------------------------------

Gaster has lent you some more clothes, as the ones you were in had been freezing and soaked. You wore a light grey turtleneck, and some jogging bottoms as you all sat around the table, minus Papyrus, who was in the kitchen, cooking. Gaster had sat you on a chair close to him, where you just snuggled up close, the memories of earlier coming straight back, causing you to sometimes twitch and shake. Each time, his hand would gently stroke your back through the blanket, comforting you, trying to ease it for you, and each time, you would shuffle closer to him.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung over you all, both skeletons afraid to say something wrong or something that would trigger you. 

After a few more oppressing moments, you finally plucked up the courage to raise your voice. 

“I know why i freaked out, I remember it…” you began, and both set of eye lights turned to you., patiently waiting for you to carry on. 

“I think i'm starting to remember my past a little. I had, what I think was, a recollection from when I was three.. I was strapped to an operating table, and a guy was cutting me open. He wore a mask, but when he revealed his face, I didn’t notice him.. He took samples of my bone structure and my muscle tissues, putting them in little test tubes with markings on them. I couldn't read what they said, but if i had to guess, it was from where they were taken from me, what time, and how old I was. He also…” You inhaled, then exhaled, shaky and nervous, unsure of how these monsters would react.

“He pulled out my soul, and injected all sorts of colourful liquids into me.. now, i believe they are what made my soul all seven traits, liquefied versions of the traits themselves.. From then, I have always felt.. Different, but i never knew why until now.. I am a freak, genetically modified to be used as something, although i'm not sure what...”

Your breathing hitched, and you tucked your knees up and under your chin, your arms wrapped tightly around yourself. Gaster held you a little tighter, before resting his head on yours. He looked over to Sans, who nodded slowly with a grave expression on his face. Gaster continued to comfort you, and the room fell back to silence again, more uncomfortable and tense than the last one. 

Thankfully, Papyrus came back through, arms loaded with plates and mugs, and dished portions out to everyone. It was spaghetti, steam rising from the piping hot food, a delicate sprinkle of herbs decorating the pasta sauce. 

“BONE APPETIT, EVERYONE!” He boomed, and you all suddenly laughed. A little bit of humour seemed to be enough to lighten the mood, as Papyrus presented mugs to everyone. Sans’ mug was a dark blue with a red liquid in it. It confused you, and he grinned. 

“need to ketchup to my level, kid” The pun made sense as to what he drank, even if it was confusing and peculiar. 

Gaster's mug said ‘better latte then never’ on it, so you guessed he had a latte within it. Either that, or some form of coffee, and yours had golden flowers on it. It seemed to be some form of herbal tea, and by the scent, you gathered it was chamomile and lavender. 

You all make light conversation over the table as you all dug into the food, the tension in the air lifting. The food was amazing, the spaghetti noodles soft but not chewy, the bolognese sauce not too thick but not too liquidy, and the mince cooked to perfection. The herbs were proportioned in the most exquisite way, and it didn't take you long before you finished your meal, the skeletons shortly behind you. 

“Thank you, Papyrus, that was honestly amazing” you smiled, and sipped your tea, the herbal scents helping to calm you down. 

“IT WAS MY PLEASURE, (Y/N), HONESTLY! I LOVE COOKING, IT'S MY ROLE IN THE HOUSE!” His beaming smile made you almost feel sorry for him, how innocent he was. It just proved how hard Sans and Gaster tried to keep the harsh cruelty of the outside world from corrupting Papyrus. You had serious respect for them for doing that. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

You had all moved to sit on the couch after eating, until papyrus suggested that you started playing monster charades. It was great fun, just like the human version except if you could mold your magic, you could use it. The game came as a good distraction, and everyone was laughing and eagerly participating.

Sans stood up at the front, and acted out a flower. You guessed it, so it was your turn. A random piece of paper was selected and handed to you, and you secretly peeked at it. Okay, that should be easy.. 

Taking a deep breath, you stood up in front of the monsters, and clasped your hands together, a solemn expression masking over your face. You used your magic to create some wings, and you quietly sang a sweet, gentle song. 

None of the skeletons spoke, just staring at you in awe, before Gaster's voice spoke up. 

“Angel.” 

You pointed at him, and laughed, before you sat down in his place.

The game continued on for a good few hours, time flying , before Papyrus decided to retire for the night. He gently hugged you, his brother, and Gaster, before he ran up the stairs and beamed down at you all.

“GOODNIGHT, EVERYONE, I SHALL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING, I HOPE YOU WON'T MISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOO MUCH! NYEH HEH HEH!!” 

“On that note, (Y/N), i think it would be wise for you to try and rest again.” 

Gaster's words sent a frown onto your face, before he tiled your chin up with a hand. 

“Don't worry, I won't let you freak out again, I'll be there for you. I promise.” 

You looked up at him, saw the warm smile on his face, and sighed. 

“Because you promised, I'll trust you. Goodnight , Sans, and again, I'm sorry for earlier. Both times I've freaked you out heh..” You gently gave him a hug, smiled, before Gaster ushered you to the stairs. 

He led you back to his room, opening the door for you like a gentleman, and pushed it shut with a soft click. You slid beneath his covers, his scent welcoming you once more as you sunk into comfort. He perched next to you on the bed, and softly stroked your hair. 

“Goodnight, (Y/N), I wish you sweet dreams, and no nightmares.” His deep voice was calm, and it made you smile more, before you wrapped your arms around his waist.  


“..Thank you, Gaster. I mean it, for everything..” You murmured, before he chuckled quietly and pulled you into a hug. It was longer than the ones that you shared with Sans and Papyrus, but you didn't mind one bit. There was something about him.. Something so… unique, that you couldn't put your finger on. 

Gaster gently pushed you back to lay in the bed, and his hand stroked your hair, rhythmically and tenderly, as you shut your eyes. He leaned down, and pressed a soft but quick kiss to your forehead, before murmuring. 

“It was my pleasure, I promise I will look after you until the day I die..” 

He continued to stroke your hair, in hopes of getting you to fall asleep, when Sans poked his head round the door. 

“hey, dad, can i have a word?” he whispered quietly. You evened your breathing, hoping to fool Gaster into thinking you were asleep in order to let Sans be able to chat with his dad, and he murmured back. 

“Of course. She is asleep, so i can come to have a conversation with you.” With that, Gaster rose silently from the edge of the bed, and walked out of the room in pursuit of sans, as you laid there. You waited for the soft click of the door to close before you risked peeking through your lashes. And breathed a very light sigh of relief. 

It was relaxing, Gaster’s bed, for sure. But you couldn't fall back to sleep. It wasn't very often you could after a nightmare, from what was starting to come back to you, and you felt more awake than ever.

As you laid there,you began thinking, staring at the ceiling, wandering about the surface. You hadn't a clue what it was like, but one day, you hoped to either remember it or see it again. It must have been beautiful, there was no doubt. In all honesty, you felt sorry for all the monsters trapped down here. There was a sun, all people knew that, but these monsters had not experienced it. You were determined to make sure they got to see it. You were going to get them out of the underground. Even if you died trying. 

With that goal in your mind, you crept downstairs as to not wake Papyrus, and looked around for Gaster to tell him your resolution. You couldn't see him, or Sans, but you could hear them. They were talking quietly in hushed tones, so you crept closer to hear what they were saying.

“dad, admit it. you have developed feelings for (Y/N), haven't you?” Sans said, and you froze. You had been about to knock on the door before your hand had just stopped, and you brought it back to you, listening more. You wanted to see if you were right…

“I have no idea what you are on about Sans. I value her as a friend.” 

“so you woulda just dove into a river to save a friend with such urgency, you would have risked your life to try and calm your friend down while your sons were behind you, you promised to keep her safe as long as you were alive. dad, you can't fool me, just admit it…”

Gaster sighed, the sound ending up muffled, before his voice spoke again. 

“I have no choice Sans. I'm not against it but… My soul has chosen her to be my mate. And if she accepts that, then I couldn't be happier. So yes. I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update time!! I won't be updating for a good few hours, I finally need to get some sleep, guys and girls, but it's been so much fun to write this all out for you! I will have two or three chapters out for you all tomorrow, so keep updated!! 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen now? Who has their feelings out in the open, and who is hiding theirs? Is anyone hiding them!?
> 
> As always, keep smiling and love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	9. The Bonding Process

You wouldn't believe what you were hearing. His soul had chosen you? What did that even mean? You took a step back, your mind reeling from the sudden confession from Gaster, and you tried to make sense of it all. Souls choosing another, without the person’s choice.. 

You needed answers. But how were you going to get them? You couldn’t ask Gaster, it would give it away that you had been eavesdropping. Maybe you could ask Sans, or Papyrus? No, Sans was too clever by the looks of things, and Papyrus was too innocent… Maybe you could conduct some research somehow?

Movement came from the kitchen, and you silently leaped back, before slowly walking back towards the door. You fooled Gaster into thinking you were asleep, so you started rubbing your eyes, not fully looking where you were going. And walked straight into sans. You threw yourself back, and instantly apologised. 

“Oh god, Sans I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to walk into you!” He blinked, then chuckled, a nervous undertone beneath the laugh. 

“heh, h-hey kid… sorry, i didn't see ya there either. what's up, you have another nightmare? did ya want dad?”

You thought for a moment, whether it would be good to see him just yet after finding that out, and shook your head, before grabbing his hand and taking him to the couch. You willed your brain to think, and spoke out the first idea. 

“When you and Papyrus brought me here, I noticed this town has a fair bit in it.. Would you be able to give me a tour tomorrow, or the next day, or whenever you're free? Of course, you don't have to, but..”

All nervousness disappeared from him, he must have thought you didn't hear the kitchen conversation, and he rubbed the back of his head. 

“heh, sure kid, the only issue is paps and i work, but dad doesn't. didja wanna ask him? There's no projects at the moment for him, so i'm sure he would do it” 

You swallowed, before nodding. This was gonna suck. You now needed to face the guy who had his soul after you, whatever that meant, and pretend you didn't hear a thing. And you knew that wasn't going to work. He could read you like an open book… Books! If there was a library, you could see if you could find out about soul bonds there! 

“Hey, dad, cmere, (Y/N) wants to ask you something!” Sans called out, and you heard his breathing hitch, before he came through the door.

“Yes, (Y/N), what can I be of assistance for?” He seemed a lot more nervous than Sans did, his eyelights not even meeting yours this time. Yep, he was scared about if you heard him or not. You swore you could see a bead of sweat dripping from his skull. Was it another thing to do with monster magic? Was that how his lips felt like a humans, how he was breathing..?

“Uh… I was just wondering.. Would you uh… be able to show me around..? Of course, you don't have to, I just.. Wanna know my surroundings better..” You began to twiddle your fingers, glancing down into your lap, wishing the couch would swallow you whole. You heard an obvious sigh of relief, before he began to speak again. 

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.” Gaster said, before walking over to you. “However, you need sleep, as does the rest of the household. How about we all take the time to regain any strength, and to ensure we will not be tired for tomorrow.” 

“heh, good idea. c’mon, everyone, upstairs” Sans chimed in, before you all headed towards the stairs. Sans went first, then you, and Gaster followed you. You all said your goodbyes for the night, and split off into your respectful rooms for the night. 

Gaster held the door open for you as you smiled and slipped through the door. He shut it behind you both, and you took your time to survey the room. There was a bed in the far left corner, large enough for two fully grown humans or monsters at least, and a set of drawers to the right, in the other corner. To the right corner, nearest the door, there was a desk, paperwork in neatly stacked piles, a generous pen organiser in one corner and a fan in the other. To the last corner, your eyes lit up with excitement as you saw a bookshelf. ‘Maybe there are books on soul bonds there so you could find out what he meant..’ 

Gaster peeked into your face, causing you to yelp and jump back, before he reached out and grabbed your shoulders to stop you from hitting the door. He held onto you, as your eyes met, and you lost yourself instantly. ‘What was this, you never got lost in anyone's eyes, or eyesockets, before.. Was this your half of a soul bond, or was he just tempting as fuck?’  


You slowly moved one of your hands, and placed it on his cheek bone. His eyelights broke the contact, glancing to your hand, before you gently stroked his cheekbone with your thumb. A lilac blush fell across those cheekbones, and a soft smile crossed your face. His own hand covered yours, as he shut his eyes, leaning into your touch. 

You leaned up, standing on your tiptoes, as you gently brushed a kiss to his lips, holding him there as you initiated this moment. Gaster seemed to melt into you, as you wrapped your other arm around his neck. His free arm followed your movements, wrapping around your waist, and pulling you slightly closer to his frame. You tightened your arm slightly, before moving the hand from his face to snake around his shoulders. You two stayed like that, sharing a tender moment as you kissed another, a warm feeling growing steadily in your soul. It was this, wasn't it? Your soul had chosen him too, you just knew it.

You tightened your arms round him, holding yourself even closer, and he held your waist within his hands. Even if you wanted to pull away, you couldn't. But you wanted to stay like this. Your soul was on fire, in the best way possible, and your heart was racing. You wanted him, but you knew it was too soon for the both of you. You hardly even knew each other, yet it felt like you had known him your whole life. He deepened the kiss, and you allowed it, his hands slowly rubbing your hips. You were lost to sensation and overcome by this heat in your soul.

You almost whined when Gaster pulled away a little, and pressed his forehead to yours. You had no idea what to do, before he murmured something that made your heart skip a beat. 

“May I explain to you what a Soul Bond is?”

“I...think I am aware of what one is, but I don't know how to explain it… all I know is I feel something between us, but I don't know how to describe it.. I just feel so… enthralled by you, and it intrigues me..” you replied, closing your eyes, before he tilted your chin up again. His eyelights were a brighter white, a lavender ring around the outside. He took your hand, and led you to the bed, sitting you on the pillows before he crossed his legs in front of you. Gaster extended his hands out for you to take, and you delicately placed yours within his. He wrapped his phalanges around you hands, and shut his eyes. 

“A soul bond is a psychic and emotional connection between two living creatures, which creates a drawn feeling to one another as they become strong friends, or more often, lovers. You become emotionally connected to your partner, and they will be able to sense things about you. Being emotionally connected works both ways, and because of this, soulmates can often feel each other. Our ability to feel our soulmates is rooted in the vibrational frequencies of our spiritual soulmate connection and, when we are with each other, by the harmonic properties of our auras”

You listened, observing him, before you closed your eyes.You could feel a gentle tugging on your soul, as if it wanted to show itself, so you allowed it as your eyelids fluttered. You could see a rainbow glow trying to penetrate your vision. A deep purple overpowered your rainbow, and your eyes fluttered open, only for them to gaze upon Gaster’s soul. They were different, and you could instantly tell what those differences were. 

Gaster’s soul was an upside down heart, it was large and had a powerful aura from it. It looked smooth, unharmed, and you could see faint wisps of red underlying beneath the alluring amethyst. In comparison to yours, though, it was smaller. But that was because you were a lab experiment. It was an upright heart, scarred with puncture marks and deep grooves. You couldn't feel the aura from yours, but with a glance at Gaster, he appeared to look as if he was in a trance. He stared deep into your soul, and you felt… complete as you did the same to his. 

There was a small spark between your souls, before they moved closer to each other. You gasped quietly as you sat there, noticing how they seemed to be harmonious, before a spider's thread sized ray latched onto the souls, and pulled them together. You both sat there, in awe, as your souls bonded, a portion of each other appearing within the centre of the others. 

Your eyes linked with Gasters', and your words got caught in your throat. Your souls remained there, resonating with each other, before they slowly retracted back within your person. You felt your breathing grow lighter, and you were aware of his breathing, how he felt, how he was close to tears. Overjoyed was the emotion. You beamed at him, before throwing yourself into his arms. He caught you, and wrapped you up in his sweet embrace. 

“My dear, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to know that your soul has accepted mine..” He purred, holding you close. And that was it, the tears came streaming down your face. Tears of joy, relief and love. You peered up at him through blurry eyes, and he smiled, stroking away the tears with his thumb. You could see pale orchid streaks lining his face. ‘Fuck it, he is my soulmate..’

You leaned up, and gently kissed his tears away, before smiling at him so happily it almost split your cheeks. He captured your lips with his own, and held you tightly. The kiss was different, You could feel the love and need to stay together within it, and you never wanted it to end. It left like heaven, if you were honest to yourself. You leaned into him, and his arms tightened. You eventually pulled out of the kiss, and turned to look at him. 

“So uh.. Does this mean you can have your bed back? I mean, like you don't have to go to the lab and sleep there.. Uh.. you know like we…” 

He chuckled, and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

Are you trying to say ‘does this mean we share your bed now?’, or something else?” an amused smirk appeared on his face, and you blushed, looking away. 

“Uh, yeah, that..” You rubbed the back of your neck, before he chuckled, and the sound reverberated in your ribcage. Damn, that sounded good…

“Yes, it means we can, if you are up for it, my dear. It is entirely down to you.” As soon as he said that, you blushed a little more, before grabbing him as you laid down, pulling him with you. He gasped as he did so, and you glanced away, clearly nervous about sharing a bed with a guy you had just met, let alone a monster, but it felt right. He tilted your chin back up, and smiled at you. “May I take this gesture as a yes, you are okay with it?”

“Y-yeah, I am. I felt bad from the beginning about commandeering your bed so.. I would be more than happy to share it with you, if you are seriously sure about i-” he shut you up by taking hold of the back of your head and kissing you abruptly. He pulled back, and smirked. 

“It would be an honour, my dear..” He murmured. That set your heart on fire. “But firstly,” he began, “ I feel like it would be uncomfortable to sleep in these articles of clothing. How about we both change into something more suited to sleep in? You may use my clothing if you so desire.” 

You nodded, as you both slipped out of bed, and you changed into a loose shirt. It acted as a nightgown, so you were comfortable in that, and glanced at Gaster. He was wearing a simple white shirt, and a loose fitting pair of shorts. They showed off his femurs, tibias and fibulas, and they looked so smooth and silky..Damn..

You both slipped into bed when you managed to tear your eyes away, and laid there, watching each other. 

“Fuck it..” he murmured, before stealing you into his arms. You blinked, eyes wide for a moment, having never heard him swear, before your body pressed to his, before you relaxed and wrapped around him. He was your soulmate, this wasn't unusual, you just had to get used to it. 

It was surprisingly comfortable to snuggle with him, and you found yourself suddenly drained as you peeked up at him. 

“Hey, Gaster..?” you murmured. He turned his gaze to you, and you leaned up, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

“ I love you..” 

“I love you too, (Y/N), I knew it ever since I laid my eyelights upon you, i knew you were the one for me..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well it looks like nobody could hide their feelings after all. Or can they? 
> 
> You will have to wait to find out!! 
> 
> I hope you guys and girls are all staying strong, especially during all this crappy lock-down situation. I believe in you all, even if you don't, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thankfully, i know scientific words aha! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling and love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	10. Cutting It Close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> There is a sensitive topic within this chapter. I have put stars around it to pre-warn anyone. I won't spoil it for you, but I am hoping you can gather it, courtesy of the tags. It's.. slightly dark, as Reader doesn't know why she did this yet, but don't worry, all will be revealed soon!!

A quiet groan escaped your lips as you tried to stretch, only to feel constricted. Your eyes shot open, to spot Gaster's sleeping face. You instantly relaxed, before feeling a warmth in your soul. He tugged you closer, and rested his chin upon your head. You felt your soul flutter, before you buried your face into his ribs. He was so comfortable.. 

A quiet grumble came from Gaster, as he tightened his arms around you, before he squeezed his eye sockets shut. They slowly opened, revealing very tired eyelights, and you smiled up at him. They instantly brightened as his vision landed upon you, as he mumbled morning to you. 

“Good morning..” You beamed up at him, before leaning up to gently press a kiss to his lips. A small happy hum escaped him as he kissed back, before shutting his eyes and snuggling up to you. You couldn't help but coo at him, before he whined, and buried his face into you. You giggled, and held him close. 

“C’mon, Gaster, we need to wake up.. I don't know what the time is but there's a lot of sun..” You smiled down at him as he peeked up at you, and finally let go of you, before you and him both sat up. And you crossed your arms over your chest. Your nipples were poking through the shirt! He looked at you, his browbones furrowed, as he asked what was wrong. 

“N-nothing, don't worry about it!” you blushed, before he smirked. He moved slowly towards you, and gently took hold of your wrists. 

Without warning, he moved your arms and in one swift movement, pinned you down into the bed. He glanced down, before smirking at you even more. 

“Ah, I see now..” his smirk widened, as his eyelights trailed down your body. They flicked back up, a teasing glow within them. “Do not be alarmed, my dear..” he murmured, before a glowing violet appendage slipped through his lips, revealing two sets of sharp fangs among rows of pearly white teeth. You blinked, having not expected that to be possible, before your mind flicked to something else..-no stop, don't think about that! Even though that really would be amazing… could he make a-

You were caught off guard as Gaster moved both of your wrists beneath one of his hands, his now free one trailing down your body. Your breathing hitched as your eyes fell closed, and his hand reached the hem of the shirt. Gaster gave a light tug, and you arched your back, letting him move it up. With a gentle touch, his hand moved your borrowed shirt up, your heart racing in suspense. The shirt was pushed up just above your breasts, revealing your perky nipples, before he gave you a devilish smirk. 

You gasped as his tongue slowly traced the shape of your left nipple, before it wrapped around as he sucked it lightly at first, then roughly. You couldn't help but arch your back in pleasure, consequently pushing your breasts into his face. He gave you a light growl, before summoning one of his ghost hands. It gripped onto your wrists, his other hand trailing down, teasingly, towards your right breast. He took hold of it, and started to fondle you, before a quiet whimper escaped your lips. 

With that noise, Gaster squeezed your breast, and you sucked in a heated breath, instantly craving more of his touch. He took that response as an indicator that you wanted more, so he started teasingly pressing soft kisses down your body towards the parting of your legs. You whimpered quietly, a burning fire beginning to pool between your legs. 

Someone knocked on the door, and Gaster froze. The door opened, and you glanced to see Papyrus striding into the room. 

“HELLO, DAD, HELLO HUMAN--- ER… WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? “ You yelped, shocked and embarrassed, before Gaster threw the covers over you both. Neither of you said anything, furious blushes over your faces. 

“SILENT, EH? NO WORRIES, BREAKFAST IS READY!” With that, Papyrus spun around and left the room sharpish, slamming the door and running down the stairs back to what you presumed was the kitchen. You glanced at Gaster, and hid your face. God, you were so embarrassed!

“Well, I can certainly say I am annoyed at that fiasco…” Gaster growled, before you noticed a bulge in his shorts. ‘oh shit, did you and him both just get turned on?!’ you were still staring at his pants when Gaster looked at you. Another smirk appeared on his face, and he whispered. “My tongue is not the only thing that I can conjure up with my magic you know.. See?” 

As he said that, Gaster stood up, and slid his shorts down a little, revealing a glowing cock. It was long and thick, the tip dripping precum. You clapped a hand to your mouth as an even darker blush forced its way onto your face. He laughed, and pulled his shorts back up, before closing his eye sockets. Within a matter of seconds, his bulge disappeared, and he winked at you. You flicked your eyes away, a lump forming in your throat as you spoke, voice broken. 

“W-wow… uh, i mean, wow… I'm sorry, that uh…” your voice stopped working, and you buried your face in your hands. You felt a hand on your shoulder, as Gaster’s voice rumbled, disbelief etched into it. 

“Would this have been your first? Even with how beautiful and stunning you are?” you threw the covers over your head, your shyness overcoming you and he let out a sigh. “(Y/N). You are absolutely gorgeous. And I mean it. The scars on your body don't mean you're ugly or hideous, they add to your beauty. You've been through so much that you can't remember, and they are proof that you survived.” 

“Yeah, I know they don’t. But they just prove how much of a fuck up I am..” you glanced away to the wall, and within an instant, his hands were holding your face, the bed covers forgotten on the floor. 

“Do not think like that! You are the complete opposite,: the best thing that has ever existed. I refuse to let you believe anything else!”

This proclamation by Gaster made silent tears start to fall down your face, and he brushed them away each time they came close to his thumbs. Gaster pulled you close, your face against his ribcage as he stroked your hair. You had a sudden wave of numbness, as you didn't even move for a while. 

“Please, my dear, don't feel like this. I will do my best to make you feel happy and loved. I promise you” His arms tightened around you a little, before he pressed a hard kiss to your head. With that, you looked up, and forced a smile, before saying that you would try not to. He smiled sadly at that, before planting a warm kiss to your lips. It let you know that you weren’t alone, that he was here for you. It comforted you somewhat, before you both got up and he got dressed. You both left Gaster’s room, before the sudden urge to use the bathroom hit you. You asked where it was, and he pointed you in the right direction, before you ran like the wind and shut and locked the door behind you.

Thankfully, you saw there actually was a toilet in there, despite the skeletons not needing to use it. As you sat down to do your business, you glanced around. There was a shower cubicle, and a bathtub big enough to fit three people easily. There were all sorts of skeletal products; bone polish, bone soap, bone scrub, toothpaste, toothbrushes in orange, blue and purple. Man, you wished you could brush your teeth…

You thought how welcome a shower would be as you finished up and began washing your hands. Thankfully, there was handwash, and you dried them on a hand towel hanging on the wall near the sink. The whole place was tiled in white and green tiles, even the ceiling, which you thought was a cute touch to a homely bathroom. With one more glance around, you unlocked the door to almost run directly into Sans again, a towel resting on his shoulder and fresh clothes in his arms. 

You yelled, and instantly apologised, before the skeleton just shrugged and laughed it off. You slipped out and back into Gaster’s room to get dressed. 'Now, what to wear’ you thought as you rummaged around in his drawers. You slipped on the clothes that looked like they would fit you best and walked down the stairs, letting out a shaky sigh. You could hear the water running from the bathroom, and guessed that Sans was taking a shower.

As you rounded the corner, you saw Gaster taking a sip of coffee. He stopped mid sip, and almost spat it straight back out again at the sight of you. You were wearing some of his older, smaller clothes; a skintight blouse with the top two buttons undone, and some old black jeans with a rip high in the thigh. You snickered, before taking a seat at the table. Papyrus appeared and placed a plate of pancakes in front of you, and you froze. 

\--------------------------------

You were sat at a table, in someone's kitchen. Sunlight was pouring through the window, making the whole room seem bright and airy. A woman in her mid-forties set a plate of pancakes down for you with a beaming smile as you said thank you. You picked up a knife and fork to slice off a little, a drizzling of maple syrup shining on the pancake as you popped into your mouth and fell into a cloud of fluffiness and sweetness. 

\--------------------------------

“(Y/N)?” Papyrus snapped his phalanges in front of your facem, and you snapped back, eyes glazed over. 

“Th-thank you, Papyrus, they look delicious..” A lost, pained look was evident in your eyes as Gaster leaned across to you, his hand resting upon your arm. You flinched, looked at him and shook your head, telling him not in front of Papyrus as you side glanced at the skeleton himself. Gaster nodded, and continued to rest his hand upon your arm, when Papyrus suddenly yelled. 

“WAIT, DID YOU TWO SOUL BOND?!” His voice was full of surprise and shock as you both awkwardly nodded. Right as Sans came down the stairs. He stared at you three, before teleporting straight out of the house, not even saying a word. Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence, before you rose up and took your plate to the kitchen

You found a stool in the kitchen corner, moved it to the sink and began to wash your plate and cutlery. You could hear the murmuring, hushed voices of the remaining two skeletons in the other room, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. You decided to ignore it, thinking that if it was something that concerned you, one of them would be sure to tell you. 

Moments later, Gaster came through into the kitchen, setting his mug aside and told you to put your shoes on. You blinked, before remembering that he was going to give you a tour of Snowdin, and nodded. You skipped over to the door, before slipping your feet back into your boots. They were cute black ankle boots, with a three inch heel, and zips on the inner side of the boot. You didn't know where you got them from, or how old they were, but you absolutely adored them.

Gaster smiled as he walked over to you, and offered you his arm to take. ‘Damn, what a gentleman..’ you thought, as you took it and you both exited the house, Gaster holding the door open. 

You both strolled through the snow, surprisingly warm for such a cold climate, as Gaster pointed out the different locations. There was a bar called Grillby’s that you had gone into, and met the manager yourself. You had freaked out at first before Gaster had explained that he was a fire elemental, that's why he appeared to literally be on fire. He has smiled, bowed to you, before he had served you a drink of monster lemonade on the house as a welcome gift. Gaster had shot him a look before one of the regulars spoke up, saying it was a complimentary thing he did for all new customers. He had then apologised as Grillby waved it off as a protective trait of Gaster’s, and you thanked him with a sweet smile. 

As you both walked out, Gaster led you to the right into a small shop owned by a sweet bunny lady named Carol. She had beamed brightly at you as you bought yourself some necessities. When you had fought Toriel, you must have gained some gold coins somehow, as you had 87G in your pocket. Gaster tried to pay for it, but you told him off, saying that because it was something you decided to buy, you were doing it yourself. He was taken aback, before he laughed at your stubbornness and stepped back to let you do so.Carol gave you a discount for some reason; it only cost you 15G instead of 35G. You thanked her, and you were both on your way. 

There was an Inn, with the most creative name of SnowdInn, next door, run by Carol's sister, Claire. Claire had squeed when she had seen you, before jumping over to you and shaking your hand enthusiastically. 

“I can't believe i'm meeting a real human! Welcome human, to SnowdInn!!” she has exclaimed, before you all exchanged pleasantries. She showed you both around, enthusiastic and bubbly, before Gaster decided to show you to the best place in the village: the library. 

“This is the librarby, my dear. You can check books out, read them inside, or--” You had cut him off by laughing, covering your mouth as you doubled over from the intensity. “Whatever are you laughing about?” he looked puzzled, so, in between laughter, you pointed it out. 

“Yo-you said…. You said librarby! Hehehe!!” you fell to your knees, wiping away the tears of laughter as he huffed, a grin on his face. 

“Read the sign, my dear..” 

You burst out cackling as you saw the sign actually said librarby, falling onto your back and holding your stomach. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, as he knelt down beside you, his eyelights full of adoration. 

“Your laugh is the most beautiful thing i have ever heard, (Y/N)..” He stroked a hand through your hair as you continued to giggle, your laughter slowly dying down. You smiled at him, before leaning in and kissing his cheek, before standing up and brushing the snow from your borrowed jeans. It reminded you of being clean, and you fell silent for a moment, before plucking up the courage to ask. 

“Hey, Gaster..? Would we be able to go home now, seeing as the tour has finished? And… would I please be allowed to take a shower?” You held up the necessities that you brought, and he blinked before he shook his head in disbelief. 

“You do not need to ask, my dear. Feel free. Our home is yours too, if you will accept that?” you stared for a moment, before you gently nudged him and laughed again. 

“Why would I say no to sharing a home with my soul mate and his sons?” you grinned, and led him back home. You could get used to your surroundings pretty quickly. Gaster seemed impressed, and when you were inside, he shut the door before pinning you against it. He instantly pressed a hard kiss to your lips, pressing himself against you slightly, as you dropped everything and kissed him back. It was intense, almost desirable, as you felt a sudden urge for him. 

He pulled back before things could go too far, and stuck his tongue out at you. You growled at him, which surprised him a little, before you pouted and began to gather your stuff back up. His eyelights never left your form as you stood back up and went straight past him without saying a word. He slapped your ass as you went by, and you yelped and spun round glaring at him. He burst out laughing, before you muttered.

“Two can play at that game..” You leapt forward, slapping his in response as he yelled out in shock. You cackled, and teleported to the bathroom, locking the door for a moment until you heard his laugh again. He left you to your business, and you walked out to collect a towel from a cupboard just down the hall. You wandered back into your room, and you saw your mobile. 

“I wonder if this still has any charge…” you murmured out loud, and hit the button. To your surprise, the screen lit up, and displayed a load of messages from someone called Raven, along with missed calls from the same name, Daniel, and mum. You shrugged, and found your music. You grinned, before heading back to the bathroom. You flipped the faucet on, getting the water nice and hot before you put your soul song on. 

With the sound of the water running with your song, you stripped out of the clothes you were in and folded them neatly, setting the lid of the toilet down and placing them on there. You gathered the appliances you needed, before you stepped under the running water. You began singing along to the lyrics, your soul feeling light, as you stuck your head under the water. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

“Without you, I feel broke, like I’m half of a whole, without you, I’ve got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm… Without you, I’m just a sad song…”

You applied some shampoo to your hair as you wondered why the song stung you, the thick, tangled bird’s nest upon your head soon covered in soapy suds as another song came on. Your heart dropped, the lyrics hitting you hard as you sang along to this one too, even though it was painful. 

“Here’s where it starts, another night alone in the dark, hate is running through my veins, steady now I'm taking aim. The darkness of grey, all the skies are turning to grey, I can't tune the voices out, how'd they get so goddamn loud..” 

Before you knew it, tears were running down your face as you washed out the suds from your hair. There was something about this song, which just broke you down into pieces. 

“Can anybody hear me, can anybody see me, cuz I think i’ve lost my way, put the gun down, just put the gun down. Will anybody watch me? Is someone gonna stop me? This could be my last mistake.. Put the gun down, just put the gun down…down...” 

That was it. You slumped down against the wall, wrapping your arms around your frame before you took a shuddery breath. You didn't even notice the scarlet knife in your hand as you held it up to your wrist. 

“That’s when I look myself in the mirror, now I'm seeing things a little clearer. Honest, I can't hide, what's inside me. I said I'm tired or pointing a finger, tired of this hand pulling the trigger, now I'm done with that, I gotta take one step back.. Can anybody...” 

The knife slashed across your wrist, once, twice, three times. You kept going, panting and shaking, as the blood ran down your arm and seeped into the drain beneath you. In no time, your entire arm was covered in your own blood, pouring out of your arm as you wept. You dropped the knife and it disappeared, evaporating in red dust, before you just sat there under the water, your eyes streaming as you bled out. 

Your breathing kept catching in your throat as you stayed there, rocking back and forth with your arms tightly clenched around your legs. You took deep breaths that hurt your lungs, before you braced a hand on the wall. Slowly standing up, you saw your reflection in the steamed glass surrounding you, and you shook your head, ignoring it as you grabbed the conditioner. As you lathered it into your hair, you stared at the blood running down your arm, and blinked. Why did you do it? 

You washed your body with some body wash, before rinsing yourself and stepping out of the shower. You turned the faucet off, before you searched the cabinet above the sink. Somehow, your luck was working it's charms as you found some bandages. You wrapped them around your slashed arm, before you dried your body with the towel. You flung your head forward, letting your hair dangle down to the floor, before securing it in the towel and sliding back into the clothes. Teeth, next.

You applied some toothpaste to your new toothbrush, and began dancing around as your music played a cheerful tune, humming along while you freshened up your teeth. You spat the toothpaste out, and swallowed whatever remained as a mouthwash substitute. A shudder coursed through you at the taste, but you mentally shrugged and unwrapped the towel from your head. Your hand picked up the hairbrush, and you attempted to tame your hair, eventually falling into damp strands along your back. 

You glanced at your arm, and breathed a sigh of relief. Gaster wouldn't be able to see the bandages, let alone the deep cuts penetrating your skin. You didn't want to upset him. Hell, you don't even know why you got so depressed suddenly and sliced through your skin like that… 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

You gathered up everything, draping the towel over your head as you exited the bathroom. You headed back to Gaster’s room, to find him sat at his desk, scribbling away, filing paperwork. You snuck up behind him and kissed the back of his skull, before giggling and stashing all your belongings under his bed in a corner. Gaster spun round, glancing at you, trying to read your mood. His face was concerned, before he felt the happiness within you, and smiled softly at you. You beamed back, before scooting over to him and wrapped your arms around him. You winced slightly as you caught your arm, but ignored it as he questioned you. Instead, you lightly nipped his collarbone with your teeth, and he gasped, before blushing a dark grape. 

A giggle escaped you as he stood, and you backed away. You tripped onto the bed as he stalked towards you, laughing, and you continued to crawl away from him. Gaster pounced onto you, instantly grabbing your hands and pinning you down into the bed. You squeed, grinning up at him as his form leaned over you, his legs either side of yours.

All memory of your arm slipped from your mind as he pressed a hard, passionate kiss to your lips. Your eyelids fell shut as you sighed happily, kissing him back with equal force, before his summoned hands pinned you instead. You blinked your eyes open as he smirked down at you, before he murmured. The look within his eyes set your soul on fire, his intentions clear. 

“Would you like to carry on from this morning, now there are no distractions?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like the bathroom won't be the only steamy place in the skeleton household! ヽ(^◇^*)/
> 
> There will be one more chapter release tonight/today, depending on your whereabouts in the world, before I take a nap! 
> 
> This shadow can only fork for so long before they pass out, aha! 
> 
> Either way, I really hope you enjoy this, despite the triggering scene, and I hope you enjoy what is to come.. or maybe who?! 
> 
> Also, if anyone knows, or think they know, the names of the two songs and the artists, please do comment below! I would absolutely love it to pieces!
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	11. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING, SMUT WARNING! IF YOU'RE NOT FOR IT, THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!!

You stared up at Gaster, eyes wide and unable to move from his. Your breathing was shaky as you blushed intensely at his suggestion, feeling the heat pool between your legs. You wanted him so badly, but you didn't want to push him… 

“I want you too, (Y/N)... you need not worry about that..” 

The way your name rolled off of his tongue made your heart skip a beat. Soulmates could feel each other's feelings, know what they wanted, so you concentrated. You were still new to this ability, but as soon as you focused, you could feel he had the same approach to this as you did. An uncontrollable desire to take you, but he didn't want to rush you into submission. 

You didn't say a word until you leaned up, so your face was centimetres from his. You stole a kiss, one that hinted for him to take control, as he pushed you back down into the bed. He caught on with the hint, and stole your lips in a kiss. It was hard, needy, desirable, as you kissed back, full of passion and want.

Gaster growled, a primitive sound that sent heat straight to your core, fuelling the fire that was building up there. He began to trail kisses across your cheek, towards your ear, before he growled. 

“I am going to make you beg for me, then i will destroy you~” 

With that, he nipped your ear with his fangs, causing a gasp to escape you before a quiet whimper. It was a needy sound, and you didn't care. Truth be told, you were needy: you needed him, now. 

He worked his way down your neck, kissing and biting you. He was teasing you, and if you were honest, you absolutely loved it. You were getting wetter by the second, you could feel yourself becoming soaked in need for him to take you. 

A summoned hand caught the top button of your blouse, before it slowly worked its way through the buttons, popping them open and revealing your supple body. Gaster moved his mouth, and bit straight down into your collarbone. Another gasp slipped past your lips, followed by a moan. As soon as you let that slip, Gaster pressed his hips to yours, a shaky breath leaving you both in unison. 

He grabbed your shoulders, his summoned hands letting yours up from the bed as he stripped the shirt off of you. Your lips found each others’ again, the passion and desire shared between you almost unbearable, as his hands snuck round to unclasp your bra. You wriggled out of it, your breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed. Gaster pinned you instantly as soon as your top half was naked, his mouth instantly moving to circle your right nipple. Your back arched off of his bed and into his mouth, before his teeth took hold of it and he sucked harder. 

You whimpered at the pleasurable sensation, craving more and moaning again as his hand found your other breast. He squeezed it roughly, playing about with it, before he began to trail kisses down your stomach. The sensation was almost too much to bear, the anticipation causing you to wriggle under the smooth feeling of his lips. 

His mouth reached your hips, and they automatically bucked up. His eyelights flicked up to your face, a pleading, needy expression gracing it, and he grinned at you, before you gasped and bucked your hips again. His thumb stroked your clit again as you whimpered and moaned, eyes shut tight while you bit your lip. Gaster chuckled lowly, before he inserted a finger into your pussy. 

A high pitched sound of instant pleasure tore itself from you and you grabbed the bed covers in your hands, a blush gracing your face once more as you squeezed your eyes shut even more. He began to move his finger, pushing in, pulling out, and repeating the process and making your breathing get a little heavier. You wanted him, now, so you were going to have him now. 

Taking a deep breath, you twisted your wrists and flung his summoned hands off of them, before taking hold of his and teleporting, leaving him shocked as he ended up on the bottom. You mimicked tying a rope around his hands, before a dark blue rope actually appeared, binding his hands together. You took the end of the rope and tied him to his bed, before looking triumphantly. 

Gaster looked up at you, curiosity etching into his face, as you slowly trailed your hands down his skeletal body. You ripped his shirt off of his body before running your hands along his bones, causing him to shiver in delight. You fingers slipped in between his ribs, caressing all of the areas before he growled at you. 

“Two can play this game, hunni..” you murmured with a smirk, before your hand travelled back down towards his pants. His breathing hitched, and you couldn't help but grin as you slowly undid the clasp of his trousers. You swiftly removed them, giving him no chance to anticipate your movements, before his cock sprung free.

He was standing erect, wanting to take you, but you were getting back at him. He was surely a big guy, your hand not even able to wrap the full way around him, as you leaned down, bracing yourself. You had seen human pron, so you knew what to do, even if you hadn't even performed a blowjob before. 

You slowly licked the precum from the tip of his cock as it throbbed in want, before slowly wrapping your lips around the tip. You gave a gentle suck, extracting a soft moan from Gaster. You took this as a good sign, before you slipped part of his cock into your mouth. 

“F-fuck, (Y/N)..” his voice trailed off into a whisper as you slowly began to move your head, sheathing your teeth with your lips as you took more and more of him into your mouth. He bucked his hips up without warning and grabbed his hip bones, shoving them back down into the bed and shooting him a look. 

He had enough. He broke free of your bonds, and flipped you both, once again on top, and pinned you once more, this time using his own bonds so he could concentrate on your body. He took a deep breath, and lined his cock up with your entrance. Gaster glanced at you, waiting, and you nodded, a soft smile on your face, letting him know you were more than ready for him to take you and make you into a woman. 

He slowly thrust his hips, pushing his cock into your soaking pussy, as you hissed in pain. He stopped, and you violently shook your head, urging him to continue. 

“I-it's normal..” you panted, and nodded. He continued to slide his cock into your awaiting pussy, and you felt your hymen break. You gave a small cry of pain, before the feeling of his throbbing cok inside you created more pleasure than pain. He kept pushing in until he couldn't no more, and waited, leaning over you and panting, making sure you were okay. He leaned down, and you tilted your head up, capturing his lips within a kiss that was full of passion and desire. 

Gaster slowly began to thrust inside you, pulling out before easing himself back in, and let out a shaky moan. 

“F-Fuck, (Y/N), you feel so good…” he breathed. He pulled out again, before thrusting quickly into you. You cried out in pleasure as he let out a loud moan, and repeated it again and again, awaiting your body's adjustment to his size. As soon as he felt less restriction, his pace picked up, evenly paced thrusts that sent your body wild with desire. You wanted more, for him to be more rough…

“As you wish, Angel..” he murmured between uneven breathing, and he slammed into you. You cried out again, grabbing the bed frame within your hands as he did it again. His pace picked up and he slid in and out rapidly, causing you to moan out and arch your back, before he pulled himself out. He snapped the bonds keeping you to the bed, and pulled you upright. He knelt on the floor by the bed, the perfect height as he sat on you the edge, and pushed himself in you again. 

“Oh, fuck!” you cried as his cock hit all the right spots inside of you, and you grabbed his face. Gaster instantly kissed you, hard and passionately, his hands finding their way to your ass. He held you still as he thrusted rapidly inside of you, quick, harsh thrusts that drove you insane with pleasure, and you wrapped your arms tightly around him. His cock gave a violent throb inside of you as he kept his pace hard and fast, slamming into you with each and every thrust, causing you to cry out. 

He pulled himself out again, and you growled, wanting him even more, before he flipped you over onto your front and made you kneel. A dark blush flooded your face as you knew this position. It was secretly your favourite, one you had always wanted to try. He crawled onto the bed and wasted no time in slipping back inside you. He grabbed your hips firmly and began to pound into you, your breasts rocking with each delicious thrust. He sped up, his grip growing tight enough to bruise your hips as you suddenly realised what was about to happen. 

“G-Gaster, I-I'm gonna-!” You cried, and he growled into your ear, making you shudder and grow closer.

“M-Me too, (Y/N)..!” 

He thrusted as deep as he could before yelling out. You gasped and screamed as he did, your walls clenching down around his cock as he shot his hot seed straight into you. He bit down on your shoulder, making you cry out again, before he threaded his phalanges through your fingers, holding your hands as you both climaxed together. 

You both stayed put, panting hard, a film of sweat forming across your brow as you felt his panting form upon your back. He slowly, carefully, pulled out of you, and his seed spilled out onto the bed, and your arms gave way. You fell down into the bed, panting hard, before Gaster curled up behind you, wrapping his arms around your frame and holding you to his body. You leaned back into him, waiting for your breath to even out again. 

“(Y/N), my sweet flower, I love you. I adore you with all of my soul, and I never want to lose you…” he murmured softly into your ear, and you snuggled back into him. 

“I love you too, Gaster, with all of my heart and soul. Always and forever, no matter what..” 

You both regained your regular breathing patterns, curled up on the bed together, in complete harmony. You finally felt like you belonged somewhere, and that somewhere was within Gaster’s arms. He nuzzled into your shoulder as that realisation popped into your head, an obvious smile across his face. You turned to face him, and pressed a sweet, loving kiss to those luscious lips of his. He purred, responding into the kiss, before he tucked your head beneath his chin and held you close for a moment. 

“Well, i can officially say it. I am a woman, now” You grinned, and he blushed a faint lavender, before chuckling. 

“That you are, my darling. That you are. My woman..” 

You felt your soul flutter as he called you his, and you both sat up. Your hair was still slightly damp, but you didn't care. 

“Hey, Gaster..? Do you know where i can buy any cigarettes..?” 

He blinked at you, before laughing. He stood up, still naked in all his skeletal gory, before heading over to his desk and pulling open the bottom drawer. He tossed a full pack of cigarettes to you, along with a lighter, and your eyes sparkled. 

“Keep them. Let's get dressed, then we can enjoy a smoke.” 

He offered you a hand, which you gladly took, before you both slipped back into your clothes. Gaster picked up his shirt, and blinked, before you spluttered with laughter. 

“D-don’t worry, I know how to sew..” 

You took the shirt from him, before folding it and leaving it on the bed, and chose him a new one. It was an orchid purple, which suited him perfectly. He slipped it on, before offering you his hand . You took it, and he teleported you both downstairs. You blinked, and shrugged. 

“Guess it is easier than taking the stairs..” You grinned, and he chuckled back. 

“Indeed, my darling.” 

You both slipped your shoes on, before stepping out of the house. He led you to the back, where there were two chairs and a table with an ashtray on it.The roof extended just enough to create cover from any falling snow that may happen, as you both sat down. You lit up a cigarette, and handed it to Gaster, who blinked, but smiled. He took a toke as you lit up another, and cheekily blew the smoke into his face. 

He flinched, before laughing, and you grinned, glad you could make that stunning sound emit from this man. Skele-man. Who cared if he was a monster? If you bonded, that was all that matters, two different species or not. 

You felt.. Happy together. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Reader has been made a woman now. Isn't that great?! ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)
> 
> I do apologise for the smut, but from now on, expect it in almost every chapter. These two are as horny as rabbits in mating season!! v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a lot of mental strength to write this, but hey, were we are! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	12. Fish Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning is marked with ******'s. Just a friendly heads up!! 
> 
> ~Silent

When Sans and Papyrus came home, they found you in the kitchen, humming away at the stove. They both stared at you, gobsmacked, and you turned to them, grinning away. 

“Hey, skele-bros! You relax, I’ve got this! Paps, I’m giving you a day off, as you're the cook within the house. On the surface, there is a phrase: ‘A woman belongs in the kitchen while the man does the work’. You guys have been at work all day, so i thought i would make sure you all had a meal prepared for when you arrived back home!! Please, take a seat, dinner will be served momentarily!” You beamed, and ushered them out of the kitchen. They went and sat at the table, and you skipped back to the kitchen.

You poured two glasses of a fizzy blackcurrant looking drink, added some ice cubes and served them to the skeletons, bowing as you backed away before returning to prepare the meal on plates. You tapped in to your soul, letting Gaster know that dinner was ready as you sliced into the food, decoratively displayed it on the china plates and balanced the dishes along your arms. You clicked your fingers, levitating a jug of the same sparkling drink and cutlery over to you table as Gaster came down the stairs. 

A smile instantly bloomed onto your face as your eyelights locked, and you presented the dish: a cheese and bacon quiche with a side salad, honey mustard dip and coleslaw decorating the bone china. All skeletons stared, eye sockets wide in awe as you delivered the dish to your housemates, and smiled, imitating papyrus. 

“Bone appetit, vertebaes!”

All three skeletons spoke their thanks in unison, before they chowed down. You stood there, watching for a moment, before you turned around and headed back to the kitchen to tidy up.  
You fetched the stool, and began washing up, ignoring the growling in your stomach. You weren't hungry for food, you wanted something else… 

You plugged some earphones in that Gaster had found hidden away in one of his drawers, singing along to a good song you had found to distract yourself. It was called High Hopes, by Panic! At The Disco, and it was lively and upbeat. You seemed to like their music before, as there were a lot of songs by them on your phone. You had created a playlist of just them, and grinned as another good one came on. 

You were dancing around on the stool before you felt a sinking pain in your soul, and listened to it. Gaster was concerned about why you weren't eating, and you just sent him your feeling of not being hungry. Kindness was your original trait, a shield of protection and healing powers, so you could block out the truth about the reason why you didn't want to eat.

Ever since Gaster deflowered you earlier on, you hadn’t felt right. There was a change in your body that you didn't like, and you knew exactly what it was. But refused to admit it. You were too young to be a mother, and given you knew nothing about monster-human pregnancies, you didn't want to risk it. 

You also didn't want to worry Gaster. He probably knew about them; he knew about the surface from a conversation you had earlier. You had told him about your breakfast flashback, and he had seemed to understand about the sun's effect on the kitchen, and you had asked him about the surface, if he ever saw it, experienced it. He had nodded, a far away expression in his eyes, and you changed the topic. It seemed sensitive. 

Given that he had experienced the surface, before monsters were banished to the underground, you had no doubt that there had been these types of pregnancies before. And it was either that all halfbreeds had been slaughtered, or they, and their mothers had died during the birth. You weren't going to wait and see if the last one was true or not. Babies needed energy, food, liquid. So you were going to deprive yourself of it until it died or you did along with it. 

You waited until everyone had finished their meal, before pulling on a bubbly, energetic cover up and collected the dishes off of Papyrus, refusing to let him do a woman's job. He looked upset, and you gave him a half hug, before promising that he could cook tomorrow night. 

“(Y/N), I ACTUALLY PREFER YOUR COOKING, IT IS ACTUALLY BETTER THAN MINE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS’, EVEN IF NOT BY FAR AT ALL! I MISS HELPING OUT AROUND THE HOUSE, SO PLEASE MAY I WASH UP?” his eyelights pleaded into your peridot green eyes, and you melted, before giving in. You let him take the dishes from you and his eyelights lit up, glowing a fiery opal as he sprinted off into the kitchen. You chuckled, and thought for a moment, before you sat with the other skeletons at the table and started up a light conversation. Or at least, you tried. 

Sans refused to speak to you, or Gaster, and sat there, the eyelights invisible in his sockets. You blinked, and asked him what was wrong, before he stood up abruptly, shoving his chair so violently it smashed to the ground, and went upstairs. You blinked, and sighed, holding your head in your hands. Gaster touched your shoulder, and you blinked. 

“Whats wrong with him, Gaster.. Why is he acting like this?” you questioned, as he looked away. He knew what was up with Sans, you could feel the reluctance to tell you. Either that, or he couldn't. 

“I… can't say. It's not my place. But you haven't done anything, my dear..” your confused expression caused him to wrap his arm around you, before you stood up and headed to the door. 

“I'm going out, Gaster. Make sure Sans and Papyrus are okay for me, and since you know and wont tell me, then ensure Sans feels better about whatever is on his mind..” With that, you grabbed your boots, slipped them on and walked out of the door, not giving him a chance to talk back or try to follow you. You wanted to be alone, and try to figure things out by yourself, to try and find out how to help Sans. 

You wandered through Snowdin, arms folded across your chest, deep in thought with a blocker on your soul. It was great to be part kindness; you could stop someone from finding you through your soul by creating a cloak over it. It didn't even register within your mind that your surroundings had changed until you tripped and fell into water. You gasped, before you were submerged in water. Thankfully, you could swim, and you forced yourself to float back up to the surface. Your hand gripped onto the side of the rocks, and you hauled yourself up. 

The new surroundings was a marshy swampland, full of jaw dropping cyan flowers amongst the strange turquoise grass. The area was surprisingly open, with what looked like stars up in the sky. They were shining amethysts and sapphires embedded within a cave system, but it appeared real. Almost too real, as you felt a pang of sympathy for the monsters who never got to see the night sky. The feeling filled you with determination, your mind fixated on your goal to free these gentle creatures from their sealed torment. They deserved to see the beauty of the real surface, rather than their own substitute. 

A rustling caught the attention of your ears, before evenly paced clangs of metal echoed through the cavern. You froze, and shifted in your stance, standing to your guard. You located the direction of the movement, and turned to face it head on. You weren't a coward; you weren't going to be intimidated by whatever or whoever it was headed your way. The clanging metal sound came closer, before you could see something shiny making its way towards you through some bushes. 

You jumped to the side as a glowing chalcedony blue spear was hurled in your direction. You glared in the vicinity it came from, your anger spiking up as a golden gun formed in your hand. As you crouched, you made your way to cover behind a rock, as a heavily armoured figure appeared in the clearing where you were. ‘Shit, there went that plan…-’ you sucked in a breath as patches of the same colour formed all around you. You had no choice but to jump out from behind your cover. 

You sprinted at her, reverting to close combat fighting as you launched yourself up into the air and drop kicked her from behind. The heels on your boot made a dull thud, before the armoured figure crashed to the ground. They rolled to the side, and glowered at you from beneath their helmet, as you raised your fists, ready to fight. They lurched towards you, and you faked a swing at them. They instantly went to block, their arms covering the opening of their helmet, before you grabbed onto their arm and swung yourself up onto their back. You ripped the helmet off before throwing it to the ground, to reveal a female monster's head. She had sapphire blue scaly skin, with crimson red hair tied back into a high ponytail. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye, the other revealing a yellow eye with a slit for a pupil. Her teeth were slightly uneven and looked as sharp as razors, before you sprung off her shoulders. You snapped the armour she was wearing clean off, before sprinting away to take cover again. 

“NGAHHH, where did you go, you little brat?!” Her voice was deep and scratchy, and you instantly saw her as the male in any relationship. You shot up, the gun materialising in your hand once more, and as you ran to another location, fired a round of bullets at her, all hitting as they sprayed down her side. She flinched, before yelling after you, clearly strong and powerful. 

“YOU LITTLE PUNK, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!” she screeched, before storming over to where you were. Silently, you snuck behind her, and squared a punch straight to her spine. She whirled round, only for your foot to rise up to her face as you heel smashed down into her nose. Or, lack of nose. The fish woman's legs buckled beneath her, crumbling down to the floor as you landed one more harsh kick to her stomach. She fell to the side, and you drew out your sword, holding it against her throat. 

There was no other expression other than that of a psychopathic grin on your face as you sneered. 

“Checkmate, bitch. I win.” 

You went to pull the sword back, against the scales of her neck, before you heard someone shout your name. Your eyes fell shut for a moment, before your leg extended and kicked the woman in the ribs, causing a pained cry to push it's way past her gritted teeth. You sighed, letting your sword disappear as you turned to face Gaster.He was running at full speed towards you. You turned and started to walk away, not feeling anything right now, before he reached you and grabbed your shoulders. 

His eyesockets searched into you, as you bore no emotion. How did he know you were here, had he been tracking you or following you? You stared at him, trying to gauge if he was pissed at you or not, before tears began to form in his sockets. You blinked, and snapped out of it, before you turned to see the fish lady, in agony on the floor. 

“..I did that, didn't I? I put her in that state.. Oh god, what have I done..?” You clapped your hands to your mouth, before you bolted, running away from the scene as he called after you, a distressed tone in his voice. You didn't look back as tears blurred your vision and you fled out of sight. 

\--- Gaster POV ---

You watched as (Y/N) ran away, a sharp pain in your soul as you felt her pain, your own tears falling down your skeletal face. You turned to Undyne, barely conscious on the floor, and dove your hand into your pocket to call Papyrus. 

No answer. 

There was only one other expert healer you knew, but you doubt she would pick up. You had to try though. 

“Hold on, Undyne, I need to call Toriel. She can heal you. You will be okay.” You frantically searched your contacts list, before jabbing at a number and setting it on loud speaker. IT rang for ages, before you heard a soft click. 

“Gaster? Why on earth are you calling me..?” 

“Tori, I need you to come to Waterfall now. The girl who escaped you after she freaked.. Something in her brain snapped. She fought Undyne and.. Undyne is in bad condition. I fear she may not stay stable for long.” there was a gasp on the end of the phone, before Toriel answered. 

“My children, please stay here. I am on my way, Doctor Gaster.” And with that, she hung up. You left your mobile on the floor, and rolled Undyne onto her back as carefully as one could. She winced, her ribs clearly broken, her face bloody and bullet wounds along her right side. You sucked in a breath at the damage done, streaks of blood and tiny piles of dust on the ground beneath your friend, and thought hard, on why (Y/N) would have done that. She was always so tranquil, and cheerful.. Did Undyne attack first, so she acted in self defense, or perhaps she went looking for a fight?

You took your jacket off, before tearing strips from it. Thankfully, it was thin, cotton material, as you wrapped it around Undyne's bullet wounds. It would have to suffice until Toriel got here. Really, you needed Papyrus, but you couldn't get hold of him. But then an idea popped into your skull: Sans was at home with Papyrus. He was mad at you, but this was an emergency. You needed an expert bone healer. 

You inhaled a shaky breath, before dialling Sans’ number. Voicemail. You tried again, and he declined it. So you sent a text. 

G. Sans, this is an emergency. Answer your damn phone. 

A reply came instantly, and you growled. 

S. i'm pissed at you, so no. i wont answer. 

G. I need you to NOW. there is no time for the friction between us to stand between the factor of whether Undyne lives or dusts. 

Within a second, your phone rang, and you answered it, holding it between your shoulder and your cheekbone. 

“what happened to Undyne?” came Sans’ voice from the other end, and you explained how something had obviously triggered (Y/N), and that you needed them both here. You also stated that Toriel was on her way to help heal Undyne, and Sans instantly agreed to turn up. Of course he would if he knew his lady loveship would be there…

“We will all be there in five secs, dad. Keep ‘er stable.” was all you heard before the hangup tone. True enough, a few metres from you, Sans, Papyrus and Toriel all appeared between wisps of blue smoke, as Toriel and Papyrus ran over to you. Sand stood there, an awkward expression on his face with his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“Tori, you need to heal all flesh wounds. Papyrus, you heal the bones. I will work on cleaning up the blood. But first i need to speak to Sans..” you ordered, and they nodded, before attending to their designated jobs. 

You strode over to Sans with large, purposeful strides, and stood in front of him. Sans scowled and looked away, before you spoke. 

“I know that currently, we do not reside on good terms, but if (Y/N) has turned genocidal, you really are the only one who can overpower her abilities. She ran off in tears, so i highly doubt she has, but I need you to find her, and find out what happened. Can I trust you to put our… difficulties aside, and do the entire underground a favour, Sans Judgement Fontaine?”

A blue wisp of magic flared within Sans’ left eye, before he growled at you. 

“how many times have i said to not call me that?” His browbones furrowed into a glare as his eyelights disappeared, before he blinked and muttered. 

“i'm not doing this for you, but for her. capiche?” You nodded once, not letting the tension or comment to affect you, as he teleported off. You summoned your hands, and got to work on helping get Undyne back to her usual health. 

\---Sans POV--- 

“she could be anywhere by now…” you muttered, as you zapped from place to place, hoping to pick up her soul wavelength. You searched all over Waterfall, teleporting into each ten metre zone to find any recognisable trace of her. You had to find her, but not for Gaster. You had to tell her the truth, you had to know the truth back. You knew it would hurt to find out, you knew it was true, but she needed to hear it. A sigh escaped you as you began to snap your fingers, before you saw her.

There was a shadowed figure hunched up by the edge of the water, their face buried into their knees as they rocked back and forth. You swallowed, your soul rising into your throat, as you slowly began to walk over to her. She looked.. Distraught. Guilty, and as if she regretted what actions she had made. Your soul throbbed in pain to see such a perfect girl in such emotional torment, as you called out to her. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
\---- Your POV ----

“(Y/N)?” came a familiar voice, and your head shot up, your vision too blurred to see. Sans was slowly walking towards you, and you rubbed at your eyes, trying to clear the lingering tears. /you pulled your jacket tighter around yourself, concealing your person as Sans got within whispering distance of you. He sat down next to you, his legs dangling off of the edge as he glanced to the ceiling. 

“Sans.. I fucked up.. Big time.. I-I didn't mean to--” your hoarse voice cracked as your body jolted with a sob, and he turned his head to look at you, the permanent grin on his face seeming to drop down slightly. He placed a bony hand on your back, and his browbones furrowed. 

“hey, hey, listen, we know you didn't mean to. but we need the truth. we need to know what happened..” 

You blinked, before realising he was on about the fish lady. 

“That fish lady… she shot a spear at me, and I got angry. And I mean super angry. There I was, minding my own business when I almost get impaled. She seemed to be looking for a fight, so I.. I gave it to her. But I really didn't mean to, Sans, I swear! I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to hurt anyone… including myself..” Your breathing hitched, as you pulled your jacket tighter around you. You were weak.. 

“(Y/N).. what do you mean by hurting yourself…?” his voice dropped to a whisper, and you shrank into your jacket. You slipped up there, and swallowed. 

“Nothing.. Just… emotional pain…” You looked in the completely opposite direction, before Sans gently placed his hand on your head. You flinched, but his hand didn't move, or strike you. It just stayed there. Comforting you. 

“i uh.. hate to be that guy but.. i know you're lying. please.. what have you done..?” his voice was soft, reassuring, before you murmured. 

“Don't tell Gaster, or anyone.. Promise?” his eyelights looked into your eyes as you turned your head to face him, and he nodded. You slowly rolled your sleeve up, and a look of horror instantly washed over his face. He went even whiter. 

“oh, god, (Y/N).. what have you done?” His voice broke, and cyan tears formed in the corners of his sockets. They fell down his cheekbones as he gently took a hold of your slashed arm, fresh, deep cuts inflicted upon your porcelain skin, brighter and worse than the ones from earlier. You stared numbly at your own shredded flesh, tears rolling down your expressionless face as the blood slowly trickled down and stained the floor a dark scarlet. 

“A-after I hurt that fish lady.. I ran. I remembered something from my past. Sans I.. I used to be a murderer.. Every night, I was given a list of people to slaughter before the sun rose on the surface. AWhen i hurt her i…. I felt horrible. Absolutely dreadful.. “ You choked on your tears, and Sans pulled you into a gentle, comforting embrace. He held you close to him, his hand stroking your hair. 

“I couldn't handle the pain I caused her, Sans.. it brought back the old me, the twisted, numb little bitch who went around killing people as an ordered side hobby.. I had to get rid of the pain somehow… I'm so sorry..” Your voice trailed off into a whisper, before you started to sob uncontrollably. 

Sans held you close, stroking your hair, letting you get out your emotions. You told him everything, how when you were young, a guy experimented on you again, and how ever since, he had forged you into a killing machine, made to follow his command. That your anger towards him always abusing you caused you to feel a strong hatred towards anyone who even so much as threatened you.

“It is slowly coming back to me, in my nightmares. Everything he did, everything i did.. It's killing me.. “ you kept crying until no more tears were left to fall and the sobs were dry and painful. All the while, you were held close and helped through it for the second time in your entire life. 

“(Y/N)... i'm so sorry that this bastard did that to you.. i honestly can't believe someone so kind, so sweet, so beautiful could have been through such a traumatic childhood..” 

It took you a moment to realise what he said, before you glanced up at him. His sockets were empty, pitch black voids as he shook. You read into his soul, seeing that he was livid at the guy who had turned you into this monster behind wide open doors. He now knew why you were covered in so many scars, why you apologised so often, why you always threw a smile onto your face, why your flashbacks caused you to freak out and feel threatened.. 

“Sans.. it's okay. What's done is done… please, forget about him. He makes me want to kill myself, so please.. No more..-” he cut you off, eyesockets wide in disbelief from what he heard. 

“never, ever do that, (Y/N).. i mean it. you mean too much to me, to Gaster, hell, even Paps has grown attached to you. we all have in such a small amount of time..” he took a shaky breath, before he said something that shocked you. 

“(Y/N).. i.. i don't know how to say this, but i'm just gonna say it. when i laid my eyelights on you, i knew that you were special. i knew you had been through shit, and i had a massive urge to protect you. but i saw you as a threat, due to your LV and your stats. and now i see why i did… he ruined you, but you can always come back. that's what you have been doing, that's why... “ he paused, and swallowed. 

“that's why i have to admit that i have feelings for you, (Y/N)...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader.. she does go through some torment within her mind. It should be over, right? RIGHT?! 
> 
> Er.. anyways. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to comment on any improvements or suggestions you have! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	13. Bound By Blood, Betrayal By Bone

Your eyes met his eyelights as his confession hit you. It shocked you to your core and you were stunned into silence. An awkward expression crept onto his face as he rubbed the back of his skull.

“i'm sorry, (Y/N).. i shouldn't have sprung that on to you when you've got such a fragile mind.. forget i said anything..” Sans glanced away, uncomfortable before your hushed voice broke the tension heavily protruding the air.

“Is that… is that why you've been off with us..?” you questioned, hesitant about the response. You saw Sans swallow as he nodded. You glanced away to the side, a feeling of guilt washing through your soul before he spoke up once again. 

“It’s that, and a couple other things, (Y/N)..” he began, and you turned to face him. A look of hollow pain washed across his face as your vision met his, and he looked away. “you two soul bonded.. now don't get me wrong. i’m happy about the fact that my dad found his mate.. but i just… hate the fact it is you. i want to deny it, to wake up and this to all be a bad dream.. but… you're carrying his kid, aren’t you?” 

You choked on the air that rushed it's way into your lungs as a sharp breath dominated your breathing. How did he know?! You hadn't said a word, you had even put up a barrier around your soul so he couldn't tell…

Sans seemed to sense the shock of his revelation, and let out a humourless laugh. 

“i can see souls, (Y/N)... i can sense the faint length wave within your stomach that nobody else can. don't worry, he doesn't know.. but you can't keep it..”

“I didn't know I was carrying.. But i thought so. I don't want to keep it, Sans, but i don't want to hurt Gaster.. That's why I haven't brought up my concern with him and why I didn't eat today. From what I know of human pregnancies, they need energy, food and liquids to stay alive, which the mother ingests and the foetus absorbs through her. I don't want to, but… why can't I keep it?”

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead, and he swallowed. The lights within his eyes disappeared, leaving the pitch black to haunt his skull as his voice dropped.

“the way human-monster pregnancies are… from all the history books i've read.. the kid will kill you as you give birth to it..” 

You gasped, mouth hanging open as a sharp stab hit your soul. So you either kept it and basically committed suicide, or you terminated it by starving yourself… Either way, your life was at risk. Tears began to form in the corners of your eyes as your breathing sped up. Your shoulders and chest starting to rise and fall rapidly, as Sans blinked at you. A tightening feeling began to constrict your chest as you hyperventilated, short painful breaths that caused it to only get worse as your body shook. 

Sans sat there, watching wide wide eyes, not quite knowing what to do until he pulled you onto his lap. He stroked your hair, attempting to comfort and console you while your body jolted with each painful breath you took. You could faintly hear his voice , hushing you and trying to calm you, as he rocked you gently. It took a long while of him just holding you close to his chest and hushing you before your breathing began to slow, slightly deeper, longer breaths leaving your lungs. 

You didn't even realise where you were, until he pressed a kiss to your forehead. It made you jolt, and you quickly scrambled off of his lap, blushing and looking away. His cheeks dusted a pale baby blue as his voice cracked. 

“i-i.. i'm sorry, (Y/N)... i didn't mean to..” he began, before a sigh escaped him. “i just wish it was our souls destined to be together instead of having you and my dad together. i'm happy with tori, but there's something about you that sends sparks flying through me and makes me feel alive..” his eye lights had a distant, far away look to them as you peered at him. 

“I wish I could say something to console you, Sans.. I really do, but I can't think of anything that I could do to help…” You looked down into your lap, biting your lip as you continued to wrack your brain for a way to help. Due to your past, of what you could remember, you never helped anyone. You left them for dead, until you broke free from the gang you were under the control of. Since then, you made it your sole duty to care for people and be kind. 

“well… there is one thing, (YN).. you could let me do something..” his voice sounded hesitant, as you looked at him with newfound hope. 

“Anything, I will do anything to help!” you answered instantly, as his eyelights flicked to you. You tried to gauge what it was by watching how his breathing was, any facial expression you could pick up from a skull, and body language. But nothing had prepared you. Not for that. 

Sans suddenly leaned towards you, capturing your chin in his skeletal hand, before stealing a deep kiss from you. You blinked, and tried to pull away, only for him to grab hold of the back of your head so you couldn't break the contact between your lips and his. You struggled, making a sound of protest, as he pressed his lips onto yours even more. ‘NO! You didn’t want this! Not at all!!’

You raised a hand, and slapped his cheekbone, before diving into the water as he recoiled, holding the slapped area. You swam faster than you ever had, diving under the water when you needed to get beneath an area of land. You could hear distorted, glitched voices, as you realised Sans was swimming after you. You panicked, the oxygen escaping from your lungs as you swallowed water instead. 

He caught up to you, and reached out to grab you, before you snapped your fingers and teleported out of the water. You sprinted as fast as you could, back the way from where you ran away from Gaster and the fish lady, constantly checking behind you to see if he was chasing you. 

“gotcha…” Sans grabbed you as you ran into him, his bony hands capturing your wrists as you screamed. “if i can't have you, (Y/N), then nobody can..” He threw you back and you stumbled, heeled boots getting caught within the soft ground and you fell over. His eyelights had disappeared, the same glowing blue eye from when you and him were on bad terms glowing brighter, more angrily, as yellow flecks appeared within it, cyan smoke leaking from his eye, new, golden wisps flickering within. 

You whimpered as you crawled backward, eyes wide in fear as he raised his hand in the air. A large cluster of bones materialised above him, before he flung his hand towards you. You scrambled to your feet, only to be pinned into the nearby wall, impaled by bones. You gasped, gritting your teeth as you blinked your eyes, and a stopwatch peered in front of you. All time seemed to slow, the waterfall to your right slowly dripping instead of gushing down to the lake below, and Sans moved at a snail’s pace towards you. 

You took a deep breath, before you ripped your arm from the wall, clenching your jaw so as to not give him the satisfaction, before you tore the weaponised bones out of your body. You collapsed to the floor in agony, before your hands glowed green. He hadn't broken anything: they were just puncture wounds, so you could heal rapidly. The stopwatch disappeared, and you got to your feet as the last wound closed up. You took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily. You weren't going to let your anger win. This was your soulmate's son. 

You snapped your fingers as your eyes flicked to violet, and trapped him within the three gashes on the ground. It gave you enough room to run past if you were fast, and you braced yourself. It was his turn to attack… 

He snapped his fingers, before your soul shot out of your chest. It was now a dark blue, almost black, and he slammed you into a wall, before more bones stabbed through your skin. He did this over and over again, alternating walls to confuse you, before his time ran out and he lost control over your body. You had crumpled to the ground, and saw the options in front of you.Now was your chance. You summoned your red sword, concentrating your determination into it and buried it deep into the ground, before breaking the rules. This allowed you to choose one form of magic to keep an opponent at bay if you were to run. That was your plan. The only issue was, it disabled your magic for a minute. But you had to risk it. You needed to get away, to get to safety. 

You flicked over to mercy, and chose to flee, before running as fast as your legs would carry you past him. The room became slightly brighter as you exited the fight, and he roared after you, sensing the broken approach and how you cheated the system. Your figure was almost a blur as you ran past him, your cheat holding up just long enough before he made a lunge for you. You screamed once more, before pushing forward, praying Gaster was still with the fish lady. 

Your body ached, and you willed it to keep moving. You were almost at the room you had fought her when… 

“You're not getting away that easily.” A bone stuck out through your stomach as you froze, mouth open in shock, unable to utter a sound. You fell to your knees, hands shaking as they attempted to grip onto it, before you heard footsteps behind you. The numbers in your head still counting down. You had fifteen seconds left until your magic re-flooded your soul, and you needed that to happen before Sans got to you. 

His footsteps grew closer as your hands grabbed onto the bone, and pulled it. Your whole body jolted forward as you ripped it from your stomach, blood staining the porcelain white. You could hardly breath. Ten seconds… Nine.. Eight.. Seven… Six… 

He stopped, just behind you, and you shut your eyes, hoping to hell that those last five seconds would fly by. 

You felt a splintering crash on the back of your head as the number got to one, and you fell forward, unconscious, onto the floor, the blood slowly seeping out of your body. 

\---- Gaster POV -----

You had just got Undyne back to a healthy HP, when Sans teleported back. His face was concerned, and you swallowed. He motioned for you to come over, and Toriel nodded, before saying she was almost fully healed. 

You stood from the kneeled crouch on the marshy ground, before walking over to Sans. You couldn't see (Y/N) anywhere, and your teeth ground together. Where was she? 

It was then a sharp pain hit you straight in the soul, causing you to grab at your ribcage and double over in the most agonising pain you had been in since your hands. Sans blinked before asking what was wrong. But you couldn't speak. It hurt too much. Lilac tears formed in the corner of your eye sockets as your eyelights blew out from an invisible wind, and you fell to one knee. 

Her soul had called out for help. It was weak, fragile, cracking. What had she done?!

Sans said that he couldn't find her, and your empty sockets glared at him, browbones furrowed down in a seriously pissed off expression. 

“Well then, you clearly didn't search hard enough. Go home, Sans. I will take it from here.” 

“but dad.. You're hurti-” Sans began, before you bellowed at him. You needed to find her, and knew you hadn't much time to do so. 

“GO HOME, SANS FONTAINE. I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER, DAMNIT!!” Sans froze. That had been the first time you had yelled at him in a long time. Ever since he let you down by failing to eradicate Chara in a previous timeline. Due to this, the entire underground had been dusted, leaving no trace of monsterkind. He had failed everyone. 

He didn't say a word as he teleported away, and you forced yourself back to your two feet. You ripped your soul from your chest, seeing a faint green and purple heart shatter before your eyes within her soul fracture. She couldn't have been…

You threw your soul forward, and it took off in the direction of (Y/N). You lunged forward, sprinting after it, in need to find her. She didn't have long left, her HP was dropping, the glow of her fragment within your soul was rapidly losing the shine it withheld from all eyes but hers and yours. 

You ran through the doorway, and your metaphorical heart leapt into your throat. 

(Y/N) was there, laying on the ground, a pool of blood around her. There were multiple stab wounds over her body, and a gaping hole in her stomach. It went straight through to the other side at a slant, narrowly missing her spine, and you ran as fast as you could to her side, your soul flooding back into your ribcage now it had helped out. You called for help, voice filled with urgency as you scooped her limp body up into your arms. 

Toriel and Papyrus came running through, followed by a limping Undyne, and they all gasped in horror. There were grape purple tears streaming down your face as you faced them, holding her pale, almost lifeless body in your embrace. Your eyelights pleaded for them for help, unable to form words, and Undyne stepped forward. 

“We need to get her to Alphys, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . 
> 
> So uh... nice weather today, hey? *Nervous laughter*
> 
> I did put the warnings in the tags, so don't stab me with the pitchforks in your hands, please..! 
> 
> Things are going to get tense from here, inevitably. But did Sans kill her, or just wound her severely? That's what you have to consider. 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!
> 
> ~Silent


	14. Hateful Shattering

\---- Gaster POV ----

You wasted no time, and teleported straight to Hotland, leaving Undyne, Papyrus and Toriel behind. You had uttered an ‘I’ll meet you there..’ before leaving instantly, and you ran into Alphys’ lab. She was sitting at her desk, and screamed as she saw you carrying (Y/N), and she sprang up.

“G-Gaster! W-what happened, w-who is that? Why d-did you bring her here?!” You walked over to here, eyelights pleading as more tears streamed down your skull. 

“Alphys… you need to help her.. Please.. Help me..” 

She blinked, as this was very out of character for you, and nodded, grabbing her mobile. 

“F-Follow me..” She ran to her bathroom, and you followed with quick, long strides as she revealed an elevator. You both stepped inside, and she instantly hit the button. The doors slammed close, and the elevator plummeted down. You glanced down at (Y/N0 in your arms, the colour still draining from her face. More tears streamed down your face as you held her closer, your soul in torment.

The elevator doors opened and you both ran to the nearest room. Her secret lab was dark and dreary, a platinum grey colour all over within the entrance area. Your running steps echoed through the halls as you held your soulmate closer. She was unconscious now, and you had a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, before you lost her. You couldn't allow that to happen. You had to save her, and it was up to Alphys to help. You couldn't do it on your own. 

Alphys shoved open a door, and pointed at a bed. This room was a pale blue hospital ward, a fluorescent light above your towering height. There was only one bed in the room that was free, and you carefully laid (Y/N) down, before getting to work. Monster magic wouldn't be enough to heal this, so you would have to use the equipment Alphys had to simulate a human hospital. 

You teleported over to a cabinet, flinging the doors open and grabbed what you needed. Needles, tubes, syringes, more needles, antiseptic, stitching thread. Alphys was darting about, grabbing heart rate monitors, IV drips, fluids, and other medical equipment which names slipped out of your mind. You were panicking, and whatever they were called weren't important. Her survival was. It was then that you caught a very faint scent upon her. It smelled like you, but not quite. It had more of a condiment undertone, and your eyelights vanished. He had lied…

Alphys grabbed the cannula needles you had retrieved, and began sticking them into her while you prepared the fluid and drips. As soon as she had a needle in your arm, you attached the fluids, and concentrated your magic into her system. She was used to it, so you hoped it would work. It had to…

You used one hand to strap a blood pressure machine onto her arm, making sure to not cover any wounds, and flicked the switch, to see her heart was hardly beating at all. You choked on a sob and began helping Alphys by sterilising the wounds over her body. Alphys gasped as she saw the scars from (Y/N)’s past. You shook your head as you felt her gaze on you, said you would explain when she was stable, and continued to try and save your reason for existence. 

You summoned your extra hands to help you, needing to speed it up. Her pulse was dropping, resting in the twenties as you and Alphys sped up, grabbing a needle each and stitching up the gaping holes in her frail body. You were both precise and rapidly succeeding as her form stopped losing the colour and slowly, agonisingly slowly began to regain it. Her pulse was still dangerously low as you both now worked on applying gauze and bandaging her body up, ensuring the stitches would work. 

You broke down and fell to your skeletal knees as her pulse began to rise back up, tears of relief gushing down your face. Alphys rested a webbed hand upon your shoulder, and smiled at you. 

“W-we did it.. She is stabilising. But you n-need to tell m-me.. What h-happened..?” She looked you square in the eyesockets, needing to know answers. You sighed, taking a seat by (Y/N)’s bedside, and explained everything to her. How you two soul bonded, how she had fallen pregnant, and sans seemed to have known. You felt a fury burn inside your soul at the fact that he didn't tell you, and explained how she had walked out to try and get some peace of mind, and figure out why sans was so off with you both, before Undyne had shot a spear at her. 

You swallowed, and murmured the next part. 

“I am unsure why, but (Y/N) fought Undyne, and almost dusted her. If i wouldn't have come running after her when i felt the anger within her soul, then I do not believe she would have stopped until it was too late. She realised she had done something wrong, though, I felt the guilt and regret she held within her soul as she began to cry and run off.” 

Alphys’ eyes welled up as you explained about how Undyne got hurt, instantly asking if she was okay. 

“Yes, do not worry. Toriel, Papyrus and myself all healed her while I sent Sans off to find (Y/N). As we finished, though, he came back and looked concerned. He told me he couldn't find her, but I felt her. I sent him home as I lost my temper, before running off to find her.. Like this..” You waved a hand over (Y/N)’s battered and bruised body as more tears began to form in the corners of your eyesockets. 

You heard footsteps echoing throughout the halls, and blinked, questioning Alphys. 

“I-i texted Undyne and t-told her where t-to go..” She stuttered, and stood up. 

“I-I’ll give you a moment with her while I brief the others, Doctor Gaster..” She murmured, before she scurried out of the room. As the doors closed, you took (Y/N)’s hand in yours and watched her, able to see her breath steaming up the oxygen mask enclosed around her mouth and nose. It sent a shooting pain through your soul to see her in such a state. 

“Please make it, My Dear.. I can’t lose now that I have you in my life..” Your voice broke as you rested your forehead upon the edge of the bed. You made a personal vow that as long as she was here then you wouldn't leave her side. Not until she could freely come home again. You weren't there to stop whoever, or whatever did this to her, the regret fuelling your desire and willed her to wake up so you could sincerely apologise to her.

It was then that you realised she never had your contact number, so even if she had been attacked, she couldn't have called to you. You reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled her mobile out. It was open on the music page, and there was a song paused. Without thinking, you rewound it and unplugged the earphones from the port, and pressed play. A piano began to play, before a males voice sung through. 

( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o ← this is the song that (Y/N) had on her phone. ) 

The words brought a sad, but loving feeling to your soul, as you listened. The vocalist changed, and a female started singing, and you realised it was a love song. A sad smile crossed your face for a moment, before the title caught your eye. 

“Mine and Gaster’s song…. Oh (Y/N).. you're such an angel…” more tears began to fall down your face as the door opened and everyone crammed into the room. Toriel rushed to (Y/N), tears spilling down her furry cheeks and she knelt beside her and wept. After what she did, you were a little surprised by how Toriel felt so strongly about (Y/N). Papyrus came over to you, worry flushing his face a pearly white. 

“WILL… WILL SHE BE OKAY DAD?” he asked, before you smiled gently. 

“Yes, Papyrus, she should be. Her vital signs are stabilising, we got her here just in time.” With that, Papyrus’ face lit up and returned to its normal colour, before he threw his arms around you. You stiffened for a moment, before weakly hugging him back. It had been ages since either of your sons hugged you, and right now, you admitted it to yourself. You needed it. 

Your eyes landed on Undyne, and you blinked as you saw a concerned look upon her face too. (Y/N) had just almost dusted her, yet here she was, caring.. Why? With that question on your mind, you walked over to Undyne and asked how she felt. She replied with a toothy grin. 

“I feel great. Is that girl okay?” she asked you, looking into your eyes. You smiled faintly, and nodded, 

“She should be. Her signs are stabilising, but may I ask, Undyne.. Why do you care? I do not intend for that to come across as rude, but (Y/N) almost just dusted you.” 

Undyne grinned even more, and laughed. 

“She is one hell of a good fighter. She didn't even get hit once by me! I have mad respect for that punk, she is a strong woman. I wanna make friends with her. And hey, i may even admit i finally met my match!” 

This stunned you for a moment. Undyne was the strongest female monster in the underground. She was stubborn, and never admitted when she was beat. She would always demand a rematch and prove herself stronger. But.. she was admitting that (Y/N) was stronger… That shocked you deeply. 

You shut your eyesockets and smiled, before Undyne spoke again. 

“Doctor Gaster.. I'm uh.. Sorry. I attacked her first, and I didn't realise she was your soulmate. I kinda forgot that humans could soul bond with monsters. But I'm proud of you. A strong guy like you deserves to have a strong bitch like her!” She grinned at you, before she drew a laugh out of you. 

“Thank you, Undyne. Also, when she saw what she did to you, she instantly regretted it. I felt it within my soul, so just be aware that she may be wary of you for a few days” WIth that, you turned back to your soulmate, and went back to her side. From that moment, you made sure you wouldn't move. 

\---- Your POV ---- 

Everything was pitch black as you stood within the void. You squinted, unable to see a thing, and felt your panic starting to rise. You took a few deep breaths, holding it at bay, before you started to wander around. You didn't know where the hell you were, and you needed out of here. 

A faint glow caught your eye from within the empty black, and you followed your blind path to it. As you got closer, you could see it was a golden colour, and you reached out for it. As your hand touched it, a deafening sound made your ears pop, and you flinched, before a screen popped up in front of you. 

(Y/N) _____________________________LV: 7349_____________________________884671956:35

THE VOID 

CONTINUE_____________________________BACK 

You blinked, confused as all hell, before you remembered what Chara had said to you. You shakily exhaled, before hovering your hand over ‘BACK’. It glowed a sunflower yellow, before the screen disappeared, and revealed them stood behind it, glaring at you. You glanced down, your instincts warning you about a threat, and saw a gleaming knife the size of your face within their right hand. You inhaled as they lunged at you with it, furious with you for stealing the save/load from them.

You screamed as you narrowly missed getting stabbed, and threw them away with a shove of your hand. You had instinctively turned their soul the same blue Sans did to you, and flung them across the void. You shivered, and dropped them, never wanting to inflict that onto someone else. Even if they were trying to kill you. 

“Interesting. You have the same magic as Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. Let's see what else you can do…” They smirked, before lunging at you again, running at full force. They were there within an instant, and you had to teleport, leaving a rainbow of smoke behind as they darted through it and came at you again. The knife caught you right arm as you stepped to the side, and lost it. 

You materialised your gun within your hand, and took aim. You sprayed a round of bullets at chara, who dodged them all, then came at you again. You summoned your own knife, and lunged at them, striking your determination red one against their kitchen knife. They yelled in frustration as you managed to counteract and overpower them. They dropped the knife, and in blood red magic, formed a sword. It was much longer than yours, with swirling black magic in it. 

“You want to play that game, then fine. I will end you, and everyone you love..” They sneered, before hoisting their sword into the air and swinging maniacally towards you. You gasped, and slid down to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blade. Your soul shivered, sensing the dark magic within it and Chara, before you tried to sweep their legs from under them. They jumped, and threw the sword at you as you went underneath them, it impaling the higher part of your left thigh. 

You cried out, feeling the hate trying to penetrate and corrupt your soul, before you ripped it from yourself and threw it through the void in rage. It returned to Chara when they held their hand out, their grin slowly beginning to drip a black substance from it. Hate. They hated you. 

The same liquid began to seep from their eyes as they shifted positions in the air, before slamming the sword down. You rolled out of the way, before healing yourself.They smirked, eyes locked on you, before lunging again. 

“Thank you, (Y/N).. for entertaining me and teaching me what you can do. It will make this easier for me” You spun round to have your chest impaled by the knife from before, a gasping, spluttering sound leaving your body as you fell to the embrace of the abyss. 

Your soul flew out in front of you, and cracked, before shattering into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot give up just yet! 
> 
> (Y/N), stay determined... 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	15. Sinning Or Saving?

\----Gaster POV----

Your eyesockets flew open as an irregular beeping sounded out from the machines attached to (Y/N). You jumped to your feet, glancing at the monitor, and started to panic. Her heart rate was rapidly increasing, and she had a strong trauma transmitting from her soul to yours. You clasped her hand in hopes to calm her, only for her heart rate to drop drastically.

“No.. no do not do this to me, my dear..” you pleaded aloud, as her soul got weaker. A shock of hatred raced through you, from her, and you flinched, letting go of her hand. (Y/N)’s heart rate kept declining, until her soul floated out of her chest. It cracked down the middle, and you yelled out in pain as it splintered into millions of pieces. 

You collapsed to the ground, sprawled out, panting for breath as pain coursed through every inch of your body. No.. it couldn't have just happened. This had to have been a dream, or a nightmare. But you could feel it. She was gone. Her soul had splintered and her life had slipped away from her body. It was then, you decided, that it would be your end too. It was going to anyway. When one loses their soulmate to death's embrace after a bond has successfully taken place, the remaining mate will fall into an incredible depression, before their soul also gives up from pain, grief and loneliness. 

You teleported, outside of Alphys’ lab, and stormed the path back home. You didn't notice all the other monsters watching you in fear as your magic flared angrily. You were going to get him back. You had smelt his scent on her, which wasn't there before she had run off, meaning he had seen her. 

He must have done it, he must have caused you those injuries, he must have tried to murder you because he couldn't have you. 

You reached Snowdin faster than you had before, and punched your skeletal fist straight through the door. You ripped it from the hinges, and went upstairs, eyes glowing a dark purple with rings of scarlet fire burning within. He was going to pay for what he did to her, to you. You did not give a fuck that Sans was your son. 

You slammed his door open, breaking the lock, which fell to the floor with a dull thud. He didn't turn around, just stood there. Knowing why you were there. He laughed, a cruel, humourless laugh, and you growled, the static invading you voice. 

“How dare you, Sans Judgement Fontaine. You murdered her.” you strode over to him, and shoved him over onto the floor. Sans whirled round in time so he could see the pissed look in your eyes. 

“so what if i did? she wouldn't love me. she chose you, a pathetic excuse of a father who locks himself in his lab all the time and disappears for centuries without even so much as an ‘i love you’ or a ‘goodbye’. of course i did it. what did you expect me to do?” Sans spat the words out, revealing how he truly felt, and you lunged for him, catching him before he teleported. 

You both landed in the snow outside, a flaring rage boiling inside you. He glared at you, before his eyelights disappeared, and his flaming eye appeared. Your right eye mimicked his left, a more powerful amethyst and garnet mix dominating the area with their ferocity. You blinked your eyes, and encountered Sans in a fight, ignoring the crowd of monsters gathering around you. 

“You should know this by now, from all the past timelines. You can't kill me, but I can kill you with a snap of my fingers. You are dead, Sans. You disgust me!” You roared, eye flaming higher than before, as he shot bones at you. Your body morphed as they went straight through you, before you shadow stepped over to him, landing a punch from below his jaw, sending him flying into the sky. 

Sans slammed against the roof of the cavern, a sickening frenzy of crunches admitting from his body as he fell to the ground. You snapped your fingers, and summoned a Gaster Blaster. You created this attack: a large animal like skull that mimicked your facial features, the right eye a striking resemblance to yours as it's jaw clenched. As Sans hit the ground, you pointed one finger at him, before the blaster fired a white hot beam of magic at your son. 

There was a cracking sound, before his soul splintered into pathetic tiny shreds, his body dusting where he lay. 

\----

You blinked your eyes open, and saw (Y/N) laying upon the bed, right as she screamed and shot bolt upright. She frantically scanned the room, before her eyes landed upon you, and you stared back in complete shock. 

What… just … happened? 

How did she load a save file?

\---- Your POV----

A scream ripped itself from your throat, leaving it raw as your eyes scanned the room in fear. They fell upon Gaster, who stared at you in utter disbelief. You burst into tears, and flung yourself at him as he caught you, crying himself. 

“How are you alive? I just.. I just saw you die..” his voice was broken, glitching as he spoke, and you just buried your face in his ribcage. You couldn't form words, your throat aching from the violent scream that just ripped you apart. He held you close, tightly to his chest, before placing his hands on your shoulders and looking into your eyes. 

“What happened? All of it, from just after the Undyne incident. She is the woman that you almost killed.” His face was straight, his tone serious. “Never has a hept-triple soul been able to take a timeline from a continuous heir of Determination souls. What happened, all of it from when you ran from me when you saw what you did…” 

You blinked, before you shut your eyes. You focused in on finding his soul wavelength, figuring you could tell him that way. 

\- - After I ran, the guilt was too much, and I cut my arm with my knife. I had done it earlier too, when my music caught me at a bad time. It reminded me of when I was controlled by that… freak of a man. Sans found me sat in a corner by a lake, and tried to comfort me. He told me…. He knew I had our child inside of me. And that if i gave birth, it would turn around and take my life. I started to panic, and he held me on his lap. As soon as I realised, I got off of him, and he confessed his feelings for me. I didn't know how to help, and he kissed me. - -

\- - I ran from him when I got the chance, but he engaged me in a fight, told me that “if he couldn't have me then nobody could” before he hurt me. A lot. I managed to glitch the system and escape, but it cost me. I had to go a minute without magic. I had almost made it back to you when… he shoved a bone through my stomach. I lost our child, and I blacked out. I fell into a pitch black void, where I found a glowing yellow star. I touched it, and a menu popped up. I put it down by pressing my hand over back, and Chara was there. They fought me, but I think they were just studying me. Trying to see what I was capable of. They killed me, and I saw the option to reload the previous save file. - - 

\- -I clicked on it, and here I am. I have no fucking clue how i ended up waking up and not back in the void, but there isn't a thing wrong with me. It's like nothing ever happened. Or, when I loaded, my HP jumped back to full. I'm not sure. I'm just so glad i'm with you and not in that empty pit of nothingness - - 

His soul was listening to you, you could feel it, as tears welled up in your eyes. Sans and Chara scared the fuck out of you. 

Gaster cupped your cheeks within his bony hands, and smiled sadly at you. 

“I honestly have no idea how you have done it, but you have taken control of the timeline from Chara…” your voice was hoarse, and Gaster instantly passed you a drink of water. You took small sips, the cool liquid soothing the shredded throat. Gaster’s eyelights watched you carefully, disbelief still carved into his face. You slowly reached a hand out for his, and he took it, clasping it tightly before he murmured. 

“I am so sorry. I should have come to find you instead of Sans, and left him with Toriel and Papyrus to help heal Undyne.” As he said Undyne, your head tilted, before the doors were kicked open, and the fish lady came running in.

“NGAAHHH, I heard a scream, are you both okay?!” You yelped, and dove off the bed, cowering beneath it. She paused, and crouched down slowly, before extending a hand. 

“Nice to meetcha, punk. Name’s Undyne Calypso.” She stuck her hand out, and you noticed now that she had fins, the same shade of her scales, with crimson cartilage. Her hand had webbed fingers in the same style. 

You slowly stuck your hand out to shake hers, and she smiled at you, revealing her razor-like teeth again. 

“Don’t worry, punk, I’m not mad. I'm shocked. You're tougher than I am: I admire you, and uh… I'm sorry about throwing a spear at you in the first place.. My bad…” You sensed her apology was genuine, before you crawled out from under the bed. She sat in front of you on it as Gaster sat behind you with you leaning into him. It comforted you to new levels. 

You all sat and spoke for what felt like hours, before a yellow dinosaur-lizard hybrid monster walked through the doors. She took one look at you, before rushing over. She wore round framed glasses, a white lab coat in the same style as Gaster’s, and her tail poked beneath it. It was kinda dorky. 

“H-hey, y-you're awake! Th-that's great!!” she stuttered, and you instantly knew. Anxiety was a bitch. “M-my name is Doctor Alphys.. I-It's nice to meet you, (Y/N)..!” she smiled shyly at you, and you offered her a handshake. Her claws trembled as she took your hand, which you gently shook. 

“It's a pleasure. Thank you for helping me regain my health, and for…uh... ensuring I didn't die..” you felt Gaster twitch behind you, but ignored it as you smiled softly. She joined in on your conversation as she performed standard physical well-being tests on you, which somehow, you passed with flying colours. With those all ready to be documented, she waved to you all as she walked out of the room, to update her file on you. 

“So, Gaster… where is (Y/N) gonna stay now, given that Sans tried to kill her?” You and Gaster both froze. Neither of you had uttered a word about it. She looked between you both, and guffawed. 

“I may not have a nose, but i know when someone has tried to kill someone. I could tell instantly by the marks that were on your body. Plus his scent and magic were all over you.” You twitched, and shivered as the memories came back stronger than ever, and Gaster wrapped his arms around you. She was right. If sans had tried to kill you before, because he wanted you and couldn't have you… who was to say he wouldn't try that again? 

“I will ask a favour of my old friend.. I'm sure the king has a few spare rooms in his castle.” 

“OH! That reminds me!! I have come to a resolution!” You jumped up, and faced both monsters. “I've had this in my mind since before Gaster and I Soul bonded… but..” You paused, sucking in a deep breath, and swallowed. The breath came out as a shaky exhale, and you spoke. 

“I am going to free you all from here, and bring monsters back to the surface, where they belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like you have more determination than Chara..
> 
> Will that last, or will they glitch the timeline back into their control?
> 
> Who knows? (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> This one is a little shorter, but now.. now is where things get good! ♪ ヾ(*⌒∇⌒)八(⌒∇⌒*)ツ
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	16. One Step Closer..

The monsters in the room stared at you, dumbfounded. Your confident smile dropped, and you bit your lip as they looked at you with a newfound concern. 

“What's wrong..?” You asked them, before Gaster spoke up. 

“...To free us from the underground.. There has to be another soul. The human who had fallen down before.. They attemtped genocide, and almost erased all monster kind. We took their souls, and the king is waiting on one more. Then… he is going to absorb them, break the barrier and set us free..” 

“..Then why doesn't he just take mine?”

“- - Absolutely not.” Gaster snapped, before standing up and wrapping his arms tightly around you. “I am not losing you..” His voice dropped so it was only just audible. “Not again…” You leaned into him a little, and an idea popped into your head. 

“Er… Undyne, can you go and get Alphys please?” You asked, before she nodded and walked out of the room.   
“Gaster… I have an idea. I have no damned clue if it will work… but I need to tell you and Alphys together.”

As if on cue, Undyne returned with Alphys, who looked at you concernedly. You smiled, and gestured for her to take a seat. 

“Alphys, Gaster. I have a proposition for you, on behalf of freeing all monsters...” She blinked at you, and gaped, before you carried on. “I have a soul that contains all seven soul types. Yet I never use one of them. Is there a possibility that you could extract the bravery trait from me, and construct it into a new soul that i could use to break the barrier holding you guys down here?” 

Both monsters that you had addressed stared at you, then each other. 

“There.. Is actually a possibility.. But we would need a vessel for it… but it would also cause you excruciating pain..” Alphys spoke, her stutter gone. She sat there in silence for a moment, before her eyes lit up as Gaster spoke. 

“There is a way to make a vessel.. But it would mean something would uh.. Have to happen..” Gaster murmured, a lavender blush dusting his cheeks. You felt a pang of pain in your soul as you knew what he was thinking.

“We would have to have a child, then use them as a sacrifice..wouldn't we?” you blurted out, and he nodded sadly. 

“I’ll do it. If that is okay by you..” you spoke out, and he looked at you. 

“It's too risky.. We don't have the equipment here to sustain a childbirth, let alone a monster-human hybrid one.. “ 

“Well, to me, it’s a risk worth taking if it means I can free you all…” You stood your ground, the determination shining through the peridot green of your eyes, before he sighed. 

“I can't persuade you when you're so damned determined. But when we… make you conceive, i want you to save beforehand incase anything goes wrong..” 

“Save? What do you mean?” Undyne and Alphys chorused. You laughed, and shook your hand. 

“It’s a sex term we use, don't worry!” As if on cue, Gaster blushed a deep purple, and looked away. 

“Very well, we will do this plan.” Gaster announced, and you all nodded, eyes shining. “That still leaves the issue of where do we stay while Sans is in this state?” You swallowed and shivered at the mention of Sans, before Alphys spoke up. 

“Mettaton doesn't use his o-old house. I-if you two would be up for a little uh.. R-redecorating, you two could move there.. M-Mettaton wouldn't mind if he knew you were going to f-free us, (Y/N)..” 

“I wouldn't mind what, darling?~” A robotic voice sounded out, before the door was once again kicked open. A robot strutted in, and you gawked at it. 

The robot, who you presumed was Mettaton, was.. Sexy. There was no other way to describe him. He had nylon hair in a glossy black that covered his right eye, and a metallic silver face. His exposed eye was pink, and he seemed to have extravagant eyeliner applied. His body was full of complications, what looked like shoulder pads made of midnight black metal, and a bunch of confusing dials over a hot pink body. His arms looked like hoover pipes, but more robust, and his legs were black with high heeled boots the same hot pink shade. 

It was difficult to believe Mettaton was a he. He was fabulously sexy, and you couldn't help but stare in awe. He winked at you, before walking over to you as if he was on the catwalk. 

“My my, Darling, you are scrumptious~”

Gaster instantly stepped in front of you, holding you firmly behind him, staking his literal claim on you as Mettaton smirked. 

“Awh, it would seem you're taken already, darling. What a pity” He sighed over dramatically, before he turned to Alphys. “What won’t I mind, darling?” 

“I u-uh.. Didn’t think you would m-mind if Gaster a-and (Y/N) moved into your old house.. They need s-some privacy i-in order t-to help us f-free m-monsters.. W-we have a plan..” 

“Why of course they can, darling!! It would be an honour to know I helped to free us all from the underground!” He boomed, and Gaster and yourself let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. 

You didn't have to deal with Sans, and Gaster and yourself had some full privacy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Undyne came with you and Gaster as backup, in case Sans tried anything, when you went to move all of your stuff from the house. Papyrus ran up to you as you entered the house, and he grabbed you in a hug, spinning you in the air, before setting you back down on your feet. You wobbled, and laughed as you held on to Gaster, trying to ignore Sans, who was sat at the table. He had a bottle of Whiskey, and looked drunk. Not a good time to talk... 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TO?” Papyrus asked you as all four of you went upstairs, leaving Sans to sit downstairs. 

“We are moving to a house of our own. You and Sans can have this one, but I think that (Y/N) and I need our own space and our own property..” Gaster said, loud enough so Sans could catch what he said. You sighed as he didn’t tell Papyrus what Sans did to you: it wasn’t fair on the innocent skeleton. 

Undyne stood guard at the top of the staircase, keeping an eye on Sans to watch and see if he moved, as you and Gaster moved the things from his room to Mettaton's old house, teleporting with each item and setting it in the desired place. Sans didn't move once. You sat on the floor, writing a note, and slipped it to him as you walked out of the front door, for what you hoped was the last time until you managed to free the monsters from this hell. 

Gaster looked at you with curiosity in his eyelights as you both walked to your new home together, and murmured. 

“What did you write and slip to Sans?” His eyelights bore into your mind, and you smiled. 

“The note said: I know jealousy is a powerful emotion. Don't worry. I forgive you.” You skipped a few steps, knowing that although you were terrified of Sans now, you were mature enough to forgive someone. You still had a pure kindness within your soul. 

As you and Gaster arrived at your new home, Mettaton was there, a set of jets in his hands as he bowed to you and presented them to you. A small smile appeared on your face as you took then, and thanked Mettaton once more. 

“It is all my pleasure, darling, I am more than happy. I never actually liked Sans to begin with..” 

With that, he left, his hips swaying as he walked down the path and out of sigh. You shook your head, and smiled at Gaster. Home sweet home with your soulmate. 

You handed him the keys, allowing him to do the honours, and he stepped forth, unlocking and opening the door. He came back, scooped you up and carried you, bridal style, over the threshold. You burst out laughing as he set you back on your feet, before shutting the door behind you. You got a feeling from his soul that you were thinking exactly the same thing. 

You were both alone, now.. 

Time to start part one of Saving Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. 
> 
> Except from I am sorry this chapter is short as well, I have had a lot of trouble within my personal life that has stopped me from writing most of today. 
> 
> Also.. you all know what is going to happen now!~
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!!
> 
> ~Silent


	17. You Have Got To be Kid-ding Me

As soon as he looked at you, Gaster grabbed your wrists, pinning you against the wall and kissing you passionately. It was a heated kiss, as if he wanted you now. You instantly kissed back, showing your want for him in the kiss as he pressed his body into yours. A shaky gasp escaped your lips as his tongue slipped past and flicked against yours. You retaliated, and dominated his tongue with your own, before you gently sucked on it. It was enough to get him hard, his cock straining against his trousers as he slowly began to grind into you. 

Heat began to rapidly pool between your legs as you arched your back and wriggled your hands, craving to touch him. He pinned you harder against the wall, refusing to let you touch him as the kiss intensified. You growled at him, not pleased with this dominant approach to this, and wriggled about even more, freeing one hand and grabbing the back of his skull.

With that, Gaster teleported, and threw you onto the bed. The look of lust within his eyelights was evidently obvious, as was his growing bulge in his trousers. He ripped the turtleneck from his skeletal torso, revealing the porcelain bones that you so desperately wanted to touch. He threw the turtleneck across the room, not caring where it landed, as Gaster crawled along the bed to you, like a predator stalking its prey. 

You gazed at him, his dominance now turning you on even more as he crawled over your body, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he stared down at you, an insatiable hunger reflecting in your eyes as you reached up for him. 

His eyelights flashed a shocking bright purple as he growled at you, snatching your hands and shoving them down in the bed. His summoned hands took over as he reached into the drawers by his bed and brought out some handcuffs. FUCK, that's hot as hell. 

He restrained you, clicking the cuffs around your wrists and chaining you to the bed. Spreading your legs, he instantly lowered his body and began to strip your borrowed jeans from your body. You lifted your body, making it easier for him, before he hooked your panties with one finger. A devilish, sultry smirk slicked across his face as he tore them in half, and dropped them on the floor. Your lower half was completely exposed. 

His head lowered to between your legs, and his tongue slowly licked up the arousal that your body had made. You gasped, back instinctively arching to the pleasure, and he chuckled, a low, deep sound that vibrated across your pussy. He was rewarded with more arousal to lick up, his tongue soft and wet, dripping with your pre climax juices as it flicked against your clit. 

A moan escaped your lips, your eyes lidded as he looked up at you, and grinned, revealing his fangs. He continued to pleasure your clit, circling his tongue around it and you mewled, needing more. It was the first time someone had gone down on you, and already you were addicted to it. 

You gasped before a low, needy moan emitted itself from you as Gaster slipped his tongue inside your pussy. Your walls instinctively tightened as he began to dive it in and out at a punishing pace, your hands gripping onto the bed frame at the immense pleasure. He was fucking amazing, and you couldn't help but raise your hips up to meet his tongue whenever he slid it back inside of you. 

He gave his tongue a wiggle, and you whimpered, the feeling almost too good to bear as it hit your sweet spot. Your back arched off of the bed and you begged, voice heated and full of lust.

“F-fuck, Gaster.. Please… that feels so good..” You felt no shame, he was yours and only yours, and the same went for you with him. You owned each other, nobody could have either of you, and he did it again, before he pulled his tongue out. He licked his lips, his eyesockets lidded, and slowly, teasingly, undid his trousers, letting his cock spring free in all it's glory. 

Without even knowing, your tongue lolled out of your mouth as it was watering at the sight. You wanted him inside of you, now, and for him to be hard and rough with you. He wrapped a hand around his member, slowly stroking it at the sight of you, helplessly restricted on his bed, legs spread open and revealing his possession. His eyelights were trained on your pussy, a shone within them as he saw how wet you were. 

You shot him a pout, and whined, wanting him inside of you, before you pulled against your restraints. He tutted at you, before walking over, his cock standing tall and proud. His phalanges checked around your wrists, making sure you hadn't cut yourself on them, before he took them off, flipped you over and clicked them back on. You blushed, realising you were ready to receive him in your favourite position, before he stood before you. 

“Suck it.” He commanded. You gawked at him, mouth hanging open, and he thrusted into your mouth. You almost choked, but got to work as you slid him in and out of your mouth, your tongue dragging along the shaft and drawing swirly patterns on his head, and he shut his eye sockets, a low purr sounding out in the room. You sped up, only by a little, and without a warning but a glint in your eyes, you deepthroated him. 

Gaster gasped, and pushed himself further down your throat as his cock gave a rewarding throb. It was then, that you gagged, and he pulled out. You shook your head, opening your mouth again and stuck your tongue out, wanting more, and he denied you. Gaster climbed onto the bed behind you, lined his cock up with your entrance, and took a firm hold of your hips. 

With no warning, he thrusted hard inside, instantly hitting every sweet spot you had as you cried out in pleasure. He wasted no time before he began to fuck you hard and fast, a punishing pace that set your senses on fire. You arched your back, instinctively pulling your wrists against their restraints. You picked up on his rhythm, moving yourself backwards every time he thrusted into you, and moans were drawn out from both of you, left, right and centre. 

Gaster hilted inside of you for a moment, before pulling out. He instantly began to shift, ripping the handcuffs in half and laying on the bed. You took the hint, and straddled him,before lining his cock. You placed your hands on his rib-cage, and slowly eased down onto him, as your eyes fell shut and you whimpered. He was a little too big for you to fit in completely, and he stretched you as you hilted him inside of you once more. 

His skull tipped backwards, eyesockets falling shut as you began to ride him, slowly at first, then faster and harsher. It didn't take him long to grab your hips and speed you up even more, your breasts bouncing free as his summoned hands ripped the remains of your clothes off. His eyelights rolled back in his skull, the pleasure almost too much for you both as he slammed your hips down onto his cock, painfully and fast. 

With no warning, he cried your name, and shot his hot seed inside of you, causing you to climax along with him as a scream was ripped from your throat. A white hot light filled your vision as the feeling of ecstasy washed over your body. His hands bruised your hips as he tightened his hold on you, slowly riding out the orgasms you both experienced. 

As his grip lessened on your hips, Gaster picked you up, carrying you over to the kitchen counter, and rested you there, before he began to fuck you again. You cried out, your walls already sensitive from the first climax, as you could feel another building up again. He didn't grant you any mercy, his thrusts speeding up and becoming rougher with each second that went by. You gripped onto his ribs which only spurred him on to get rougher as he sharply inhaled from pleasure. 

It didn't take long for either of you to climax a second time with how rough and merciless he pounded into you, and you both clasped onto each other as you shook and panted. 

“F-fuck…” he panted, resting his skull on your breasts as you wrapped your arms around him. Your chest was rising and falling hard, and your entire body was shaking. Gaster slumped down and rested his head upon your naked lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. You stroked his skull, leaning back against the wall. 

“Fuck indeed..” you chuckled, wheezing. He kept his cock inside of you as he picked you up and carried you to the bed, his see slowly dripping from your pussy and leaving little spots on the floor. 

“.. I'll clean that up later..” You murmured, as you two curled up beneath the covers. It was pretty late, and you both hadn't eaten that night, you the day before, and your stomach growled. You blinked, and blushed, before Gaster blinked and looked at you. He slowly pulled out, before he put his hand against your pussy to keep his seed inside, and pressed where one of his ears would be to your stomach. 

You blushed heavier, and right on cue, your stomach growled again. His eyelights brightened as he grinned up at you, and pressed a kiss to your head. 

“Well… looks like we both need some food.. I'll go and make some for us.. You stay here, my sweet angel” With a soft smile, he moved his hand, turned around and walked back to the kitchen. There wasn't an upstairs to the house, and it was an open plan, so you could watch Gaster bustling about in the kitchen. You smiled to yourself, it warming your heart to see him looking after you, even if it meant ‘being a woman’ for the time being. 

He turned to you while stirring a pot, and smiled again, a soft and loving smile that sped your pulse up. You smiled back, and laid down, before you got the same feeling you had from before. You gasped, and he jolted, before teleporting over to you and instantly asking what was wrong with a concerned look etched into his face. 

You gave a light tug from your chest, and pulled your soul out, seeing your suspicions confirmed. You grinned at him, before throwing your arms around his neck, tears of joy and relief falling down your cheeks. He stared at your soul, stunned into shock as he saw the small heart within your soul, lingering next to his, the light blue and green light shining faintly, before he hugged you back.

“I did not know it could happen that quickly..” he murmured, voice broken from emotion. You laughed, and buried your face. 

“Me either, but it's there.. We have a kid on the way.. “ You smiled up at him, a sad smile that hid your true intentions, and kissed him. 

“Soon I can free you all..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait.. hiding your true intentions? 
> 
> What are you planning, guys? 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!
> 
> ~Silent


	18. Bad Time Trio

As Gaster finished up cooking, you set the table, whistling a happy tune. You were twirling cutlery in your hand as he came up behind you and nuzzled your neck. You jumped, throwing a knife up and catching it again, before laughing and leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Dinner is ready, my sweet. Although, i would rather eat you again~” His flirtatious comment made you blush a little, before you whirled round and smirked. 

“I could say the exact same thing, not to mention do it..~” He let out a low chuckle, before winking at you and headed back to the kitchen. You laughed, shaking your head, and finished laying the table right as he came back, dishes in each hand, before setting them on the table. He walked round to you, planted a kiss on your lips, and pulled your chair out for you. 

“My Lady..” Gaster murmured, and you smiled politely, gave him a curtsy, and delicately took your place at the table. He grinned, walked to his side and took his seat opposite you, before he told you what you were eating. 

“Tonight, we will be having tagliatelle. I hope this suffices?” He looked at you, the question lingering in the air before your voice spoke out, cheerful and excited. 

“My favourite dish, I am more than pleased. Thank you, kind sir!” You both laughed, and clinked your glasses of monster-lemonade together in a toast of celebration of your own home, before you both began your meal. 

Your eyes sparkled as the flavour hit your tongue, the white sauce creamy and not too cheesy, the pasta cooked to perfection, and the ham falling apart as your teeth grazed it. Gaster sat, watching you with a soft expression, the smile on his face only growing when you noticed his gaze upon you. You blushed, and swallowed your mouthful. 

“Gaster.. You are a better cook than papyrus.. This is absolutely exquisite!” a gentle chuckle escaped him as he shook his head, before tasting his own masterpiece. 

“This isn't even my best dish. When we get to the surface, I will make you my steak and lobster. That will make you awaken in the night craving for more,” he winked, and you grinned. 

“Please, that would be amazing! I've never had that before, so i would love to try it, especially if you cooked it!” With that comment, a faint blush of lavender appeared across his cheekbones, and you smiled, before you continued to make conversation over dinner. You two spoke about what life was like on the surface, what it felt like under the sun, and what your plans were. 

“I’m not going to lie to you, (Y/N).. I am very reluctant to allow this plan to be seen through. But I know that you have set your mind on it. And given you have managed to take the timeline from Chara, I know there is no chance to ever persuade you to do anything else.” Gaster sighed, revealing his true feelings about your plan, before you reached a hand across the table, taking his in yours, and looked him dead in the eyelights. 

“Gaster.. My plan will not fail. I will not die, neither will our child. I… cannot tell you the full extent of it, but you are just going to have to trust me, okay? It will all be okay. I have made a vow to save all of you monsters, so that is what I will do.” Your eyes glowed a fierce red as you said this, and a star appeared to your right. 

You blinked, and flicked your eyes to it, then back to Gaster. 

“Can you see it? The golden star to my right?” You asked him. He stood up, taking a look, then sat back down with a shake of his head. 

“No, I cannot, (Y/N).. but I can feel the energy of it. That must be the key to the timeline. From what I overheard when Chara did a genocide run in the past, they saw a yellow star before they were able to save their progress. If they died, they would go back to that exact point in time when they touched it, in the exact place. Without, what they thought, anyone knowing. But Sans and myself knew. We could never see it, but we could feel it.” 

You sat there, thinking, then reached out and touched it. The same screen appeared before you, only with a different time and location, and you clicked save, before everything lit up the same golden as the star. You smiled as the menu disappeared, and you turned to face Gaster, who had a deep look of thought on his skull. 

“Interesting… So you really can control the timeline…” He was resting his skull on his hand, a faraway look within his eyesockets and you snapped your fingers in front of them. He blinked, before looking at you, and you smiled sweetly. 

“Don't worry, I’m not going to be hurting anyone, and saving my progress. I’m going to use this to save good, and that only.” 

As you said that, you saw a red glint outside of the window to your house. You threw your chair back and teleported outside, as Gaster yelled at you to wait. You glanced around, not seeing anything at first, before Gaster shoved you out of the way as a knife was hurled towards you. Chara revealed themselves from the shadows, and grinned that sadistic grin that haunted your nights. 

“Greetings, Doctor Gaster, it has been a long time no kill. How have you been since that day?” He stepped in front of you, and told you to turn around and go back inside the house. 

“My life has been almost perfect, since I met (Y/N). And I am not allowing you to change any of that. Go back to the ruins with Toriel and Flowey, now.” He issued the warning, and you stepped out from behind him. He instantly went to step in front of you again, but you put your hand up to stop him. 

“I've got this for now... Go and get Sans. Let's make a bad time trio.” You cracked your knuckles as he blinked at you, but nodded and teleported away. 

It was you and the kid left now. 

“Look, I know you're pissed at me for stealing the timeline. But sometimes, when things get ripped away from you, you just have to deal with it.” You stood your ground, arms folded, feet slightly apart, waiting for them to make a move. But they just stood there and spoke to you. 

“You can shut it now before I cut those pretty little cheeks of yours open so you can't talk. That timeline is rightfully mine. It has been in my family for generations, and I am taking it back. If that means I have to kill monsters to gain more LV, then so be it. That is what I will do. Just don't come crying to me when your precious soulmate and everyone else you care about are dead and dusted down here. This is on your own hands, so are their lives.” 

That was it. They could hurt you, kill you. But not those who you cared about. 

“Why don't we settle this here and now. Whoever wins, lives. The other, dies and stays dead.” 

Chara thought for a moment, before they shifted stance. They stood with one foot back behind them with a straight leg, the other bent and the foot pointing forward. They summoned their sword, before holding it at the inside left position, back slightly hunched over as you sighed. 

You summoned yours, the integrity one instead of your determination, and slid your right foot back, left pointing forward, mirroring their stance. You held your sword in the short sword stance, bracing for an attack, letting them go first. 

“So be it. Prepare to meet your demise.” 

With that, they sprung off of their back foot, lunging at you with their sword now in a high position, and you swapped to a back right, sweeping it up through the air to connect with theirs, before you shoved them back. This wasn't just about protecting the people you cared about. You had made it a promise to free the monsters, and you were not about to fail them now. Plus, inside of you, you had a child to protect. 

As Chara flew back, you charged, alternating to a back right as you struck their sword. They inched backwards from the force of your swing, before leaping back and attacking you with a low sweep. You knew this trick, you had tried it yourself. You jumped, and landed a kick square in their face, a satisfying crunch sound echoing in the battlefield around you as blood oozed from their broken nose. 

A beam of white hot light flew just before you, followed by a flurry of bones, as Chara was held still. They yelled out, before dashing over to Sans with an inside right, who had appeared in the nick of time, and attempted to land a hit. Sans simply stepped to the side each time Chara tried to hit him. They got angry quickly, and their eyes flashed black. That wasn't good. 

You teleported over, without Chara noticing, and sunk your sword into their shoulder with an inside left, as they cried out in pain, spinning round, their sword modified by the Hate. Gaster snapped his fingers from behind you, stopping them from moving, before he sent them flying into the wall. You flinched at the flashback, before you took a quick, deep breath. 

They yelled out in frustration, clearly pissed by all three of you being here, and chose to run, fleeing the room. 

“I will be back, (Y/N), and I'll fucking kill you and take back what is mine!” They shouted in rage as they disappeared back into the shadows, and you breathed a sigh of relief, dropping your sword. It de-materialised as it hit the ground, and you let out a long sigh as you raked your hands through your hair. Gaster put a hand on your shoulder, and Sans came over to you both, hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“Thank you, Sans..” you spoke, looking up and at him, before his smile dropped. 

“listen, uh.. (Y/N), and you dad.. i'm sorry. for everything. for trying to kill you, kid, for lying to you dad, for saying what i did…” He looked away, the shadow from his hood hiding his face. You glanced up at Gaster, as he was the one with the connection, and he smiled, nodding. Sans meant it. You walked over to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, before looking up at you, seeing the warm smile on your face as you hugged him. 

Sans froze, looking at his dad, before Gaster nodded. Sans slowly hugged you back, before he started to sob. You stroked his back, hushing him, using the kindness and patience within your soul to instantly soothe him and calm him down. He sniffled, before pulling away, and you smiled even more. 

“Sans.. You're already forgiven. It's best to forgive and forget, than to hold a grudge and hate someone for something.” You laughed, and he finally smiled his usual carefree grin. Gaster came up beside you, placing a hand on your opposite shoulder, and smiled at his son. It was a sweet, heartwarming scene as Sans ran into his dad, hugging him as he started to shake with regret and cried. Gaster knelt down, being double Sans’ height, and hugged him back as pale lilac tears formed in his eyesockets. 

You clasped a hand to your heart as you watched the scene unfold, grinning your head off, until they broke apart. You coughed awkwardly, looking away and laughed. 

“Totally wasn't just cooing over a family make up. Nope. not me!” You broke into more laughter as both skeletons laughed with you, your soul feeling more at ease now Sand and you were alright. 

“Say, Sans.. there is some leftover tagliatelle, and we still need to finish ours.. Wanna have dinner with us?” 

He blinked, before smiling. 

“if you are both sure. did dad cook it?” Sans eye;lights lit up in hope, before you and Gaster both nodded, saying it was chill for him to join you, and that Gaster made it. 

That was the first time you had seen Sans run into the house, yelling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dayum, Chara got their ass beat. Still, doesn't it make you worry how they said they would be back, and how they were going to kill you? 
> 
> It would be a shame if they managed to stop you breaking the barrier...
> 
> Anyways, as always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	19. To Tagliatelle The Truth, It's Not That Bad...

You, Gaster and Sans sat up the dinner table, finishing off all of the tagliatelle and catching up. Sans was on about how Papyrus missed having you two at home, and how if he was honest, that he did too. It made you almost regret moving away with Gaster, until the flashbacks of what he did to you hurt you once more. You shook the regret off, and cleared your throat. 

“Sans.. You are only one of five people to know this. Those are Alphys, Undyne, Gaster, myself and you. But.. I have a plan to break the barrier, and it will work. It's a hard sacrifice, but we will be free then.” His eyes went hollow for a moment in shock, before his eyelights reappeared. 

“what’s ya plan, kid?” he asked, and you could already tell from the tone of his voice that he knew you were pregnant. You swallowed, before speaking again. 

“Gaster and I.. we are going to have a kid. As soon as it is born, I won't even get to touch them, and they will be taken away by Alphys. She is going to extract some of my soul, use our child as a vessel, and they will break the barrier along with the other six human souls..” You waited for him to yell, say it was too dangerous, but instead, he sat there quietly. 

“...that may actually work, kid.. nice one.” he murmured, and you blinked. He was supportive of your cover up plan? You chuckled in surprise, and held Gaster’s hand. 

“We both know it's something that will hurt us emotionally, but we have come to the conclusion that it would be the best idea. If not, we would have to wait for a seventh human soul. My plan was originally to use the six and mine but.. I’ve been told that under no circumstances is that to happen..” 

“huh.. yeah i agree with that. ya aint doin’ it kid. Sorry.” He agreed with the look on Gaster’s face, stubborn and protective, as Gaster wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. 

“there is just one thing i don't understand...how are you alive after… after what i did to you?” Sans questioned, and your breathing hitched. You glanced up at Gaster, who spoke calmly. 

“(Y/N) has somehow, to my amazement, managed to take over the timeline. Chara no longer has control of it.. That was their reasoning for coming here earlier.” 

You jumped as Sans’ mouth opened for once, as his jaw dropped. He stared at you, before his eyes began to water. 

“...does this mean no more resets? no more losing papyrus?” You nodded, and he burst into thankful tears. They poured down his face in a chalcedony stream, and you ran to fetch him a handkerchief. You slotted it into his hands, and he wiped at his eyes, before grinning wide. 

“(Y/N).. i have had Paps taken from me so many times, had them kill me so many times.. and Tori still thinks they are some innocent child. whenever i go to see her, she expects me to be nice to that demonic kid, and i try my best… but after what they have done to me… it is so fuckin hard…” he choked on his words, before taking a deep breath. 

“i'm so glad you have control of it now, and not them..”

“You and I both, Sans..” Gaster added, and he smiled at you both. It made your soul feel fuzzy with warmth, and you leaned into him as he drew you closer to his side. Sans collected the dishes, and to your amazement, piled them into the sink and began to wash them up. You turned to Gaster, to see he was just as surprised as you were. 

“what..? you guys fed me in your house, so i'm gonna be a nice guy and do the washing for ya.” Sans grinned, and you and Gaster both burst out laughing. 

“Sans, you better wash out, we will invite you round more often if you behave like this!” Gaster chortled, and you glared at him. 

“i knew you would sud-denly start this.. glad i soaked up a few puns before i came here” You yelled, laughing, before burying your face into your hands. 

“Okay, change of pun topic. Tibia honest, your puns annoy me. It's not even a fibula, and I could tell you a femur reasons if you really wanted me to tickle that funny bone of yours” You blurted that out, as both skeletons blinked and stared at you. You smirked, before you carried on. 

“I know this one is a bit carpal (Crap), but the radius of my puns is so much better than yours. So put a little more backbones into them, you're starting to lose your spine, guys., come on! Guess i'll just have to leave you vertebaes shocked, huh?” 

They were still in shock, before you finished it off. 

Oh no. You guys can't think of any that i haven't said, can you? Well hip hip hooray, i win, and you guys are boned!” With that, you swept down into a bow, and they applauded you. You burst out laughing, and grinning. 

“Science was my hotspot in university. Biology was my main, but I also bonded with chemistry. It sure got a reaction out of my brain. And I was also doing physics, even if I didn't understand the gravity of the conversations in my lectures. I also did psychology. I wanted to see what was going on in my brain...” you grinned even more as the skeletons stared at you once more, before Gaster spoke up. 

“You, (Y/N) are honestly amazing.” 

You instantly blushed, and murmured your thanks. You still weren't used to being called nice things. You looked away, and changed the subject. 

“So… when we get to the surface, what are the first things you're both going to do?” 

They both sat there, thinking, before Gaster piped up. 

“I am going to enjoy the sunset with you, before i eradicate that useless sack of flesh who tortured you for all of your life.” 

You smiled softly, and turned to Sans. he just shook his head at you, a small grin on his face. 

“whatever Paps wants to do. i’m sticking with him in the future.” 

“And they say a skeleton doesn't have a heart..” You grinned, and they both laughed. Sans looked at his phone, before standing from the table.

“welp, hate to just leave, but Paps needs his bedtime story.. i'll see ya around, hopefully, guys. and… thank you. for everything.” With that, Sans teleported out of your house, presumably back to his, and you two stood. 

“Sleep time, my sweet?” Gaster asked, and you rubbed your eyes, nodding. You went to walk, before he scooped you up and into his arms. You squealed and laughed, before wrapping your arms around his neck and letting him carry you. 

He gently placed you on top of the bed, before stripping his clothes off, revealing his bones. Now that you looked, you could see his soul in his chest, the shining tourmaline purple reflecting off of his ribcage, oregon sunstone red swirls within changing the reflecting glow to a magenta on the rare occasion. 

Gaster smirked at you, before he winked. 

“Do you like what you see, my darling?~” he posed, striking one hand to his hip and the other behind his head, tilted back and pointing his face to the sky. You grinned, clapping and nodding, before you slowly got undressed, having no energy all of a sudden. You yawned, and Gaster crawled onto the bed beside you.

You both laid down on what felt like a literal cloud, and snuggled up together. Gaster laid upon his back, and you curled up on your side. You had your top leg draped over both of his, your top arm over his ribcage and your head upon his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you, and pressed a soft, loving kiss to your head. 

“I love you, (Y/N)..” he murmured, and you peeked up and smiled. Your lips connected with his in a sweet kiss, before you purred back. 

“I love you too, Gaster.” 

With that, you both curled up closer to each other, feeling safe and comforted, as you fell into what you hoped would be a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, you hope and wish you will have peaceful dreams. Well, I do apologise, but that won't be happening. Something, or someone, is going to invade your dreams with the truth. 
> 
> What will it be?
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	20. De-Termination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** TRIGGER WARNING. ****
> 
> the first section of this chapter is non-consensual content. If you do not wish to read what happened to you, then please feel free to scroll down. There is a marker of ----------------- to signal where that sector ends.

You ran through the streets, hidden by the shadows, on your way to catch him. He wasn't getting away this time, and you would make sure of it. Everyone else slipped up and lost him, but you wouldn't let The Reaper escape. 

You skidded down a side-alley, before running at full speed. He always ran the same path, just nobody could catch him. Except from you. You were determined to get him as you pushed on forward. You knew this town better than anyone else, including The Reaper, so you knew how to cut him off. 

As you threw your body into the air to jump up onto the rooftops, movement caught your eye. He was bolting along in the shadows, and you sprung into action. You placed your hand on the edge, and swung your legs over the edge, landing on your feet and breaking out into a sprint. There was a side alley he would turn down in a few moments, and from where you were, you could beat him there. 

You ran to the side alley, and hopped up into a tree, waiting. Sure enough, his shadowed figure came running through, and you dropped down out of the tree, landing on his back and knocking him down to the ground. A grunt escaped him as your body weight was added onto his back, and The Reaper instantly threw you off, against a wall. 

You kicked off of the stone barrier behind you, and lunged at him as he stumbled to his feet. His mask had slipped slightly, and you ripped it off, revealing his face. He was pale, amber eyes and a devilish grin surrounded by a faint black stubble. He grabbed your wrist, spun around and threw you over his shoulder, only for your grip to tighten as you pulled him down with you. 

He growled, a dark warning that set your determination on fire, as you summoned your sword, holding it in a short stance as you braced yourself. The Reaper lunged for you, then dropped to the ground, sweeping your legs from under you as you gasped and hit the concrete hard, dropping the sword. It dematerialised, and you growled at him as he pinned you to the floor. 

“Not so tough now, are you, kitten? This cat and mouse game is over, and the roles are now reversed~” his devilish grin shone in the moonlight, the pearly white fangs gleaming with saliva. You wriggled, trying to throw him off, but he only tightened his grasp. His grin flicked to a frown as he pressed you further into the ground. 

“Come, come, kitten.. Don't you like the reversal? I sure do.. I have an amazing view~” He licked his teeth, before swapping his grip on you, both wrists now underneath one of his hands. The other hand grabbed the front of your shit, and tore it in half, revealing your breasts within their bra. You sucked in a breath, before spitting into his face. 

The Reaper flinched, before a furious snarl was let out of him. He slapped you across the face, leaving an instant bright red hand mark, before his hand trailed down your body. You couldn't say anything, your voice caught in your throat as his nails left scratch marks over your body. Youjolted, before blood began to trickle from your new wounds he had created on your body, and he purred. 

“My, my.. What a beautiful colour.. Looks good enough to drink..~” 

As his voice spoke, he lowered his face down, before he licked the blood from your body, a whimper escaping you as you tried again to throw him off. He straddled you, before forcing his lips against yours, your eyes widening and you shook your head violently. The Reaper grabbed your chin, forcing your head still as he continued to forcefully kiss you, the tears streaming down your face as you couldn't utter a word. 

The thirteen year old you was about to get raped, and your determination wasn't favouring your side. The Reaper suddenly bit down into your neck, your voice finally working as a scream was stolen from your throat. Blood instantly began to pour from your neck as his hand gripped onto your right breast, fondling it roughly. ‘No, please! Stop it!!’ You yelled within your mind, begging for someone to somehow come along and help you. But nobody came. 

The reaper snapped the front of your bra clean in half, before he continued to assault your breast, his mouth moving down and leaving puncture marks upon your skin. You wailed, voice desperate to be heard as his fangs sunk into your other breast. The Reaper chuckled, seemingly enjoying your helplessness as he continued on abusing your frail teenage body, leaving his mark over you like he had his victims. 

He was going to make you a victim, raped, killed, then burnt. 

You kicked your leg up, hitting him between his as he flinched and rolled off of you. The blood dripped from your skin as you stood up, shaking and weak. The Reaper had surely used his skill on you. He could drain someone's energy by drinking their blood, essentially like a vampire, but he didn't need to feed. It was just his insatiable desire to rape, murder and burn women. 

“Fuck off, i'm not being another one of your victims, Reaper..” This time, you went in for close combat, teleporting behind him and delivering a sharp kick in between his shoulders. He flinched, spinning round and throwing a punch, which you grabbed and threw him over your shoulder as you spun too. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, eyes wide in how you still had strength. 

“Don’t fuck with a determination soul..” 

“Don't fuck with The Reaper then, kitten~” With that, he grabbed your leg and dragged you down to the ground, a piercing scream echoing. Neighbourhood lights flicked on, and you wrestled him to the ground, refusing to give him any satisfaction of having his way. 

It was only when you had him pinned beneath you that one of his hands broke free and he shoved you, throwing your back into the stone wall again. You winced, before he instantly began to unbutton your jeans. The Reaper yanked them down, before pulling his own pants down, revealing a thick cock. You yelled again, before he slammed his hand across your mouth, and tore your panties. 

\----------

“NO!!!” You screamed as you shot up, glancing around with tears soaking your face, your soul having flown out of your chest. Gaster bolted up next to you, and you froze, breathing short and rapid. He took you in his arms and you struggled, the torment causing one of the engraved scars on your soul to glow a piercing white. Gaster saw this, and without any hesitation, pulled his soul out too, leaving it to hover beside yours. 

You continued to try to escape his grasp, your panic overriding the sight of his soul, until they connected, a faint, rainbow bubble forming around them. It was if they were communicating, Gasters core trying to reason with your own as it denied your safety. Gaster loosened his grip around your shaking frame, letting you see he wasn't a threat, before resting his mandible on your shoulder. 

“You're okay, my angel.. It was a flashback. It isn't happening now, you are safe.” Gasster stroked your hair, calming you down as your breathing slowed. Your body shook from the force of your sobs, and Gaster cradled you to his chest, whispering quietly to you, calming you down. He kissed your head as your soul fell into tranquility, your body falling limp in his arms as your breathing returned to normal. 

Gaster held you close to his rib-cage, arms loose around your waist, as he murmured into your ear. 

“I am so sorry that happened to you in your past, my dear... “ You blinked, and turned to face him, your expression clear that you were questioning him on how he knew what had happened in your nightmare. 

“When I pulled my soul out, it communicated with yours. I felt the torment, the pain, the suffering, and my soul helped to calm yours down. By doing so, I had to ask what was going on, and your soul told me.” A distant look appeared in his eyelights as he smiled at you, a tinge of sadness within. 

“I-I’m sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that… or know it..” You looked away, almost ashamed of yourself, before his phalanges gently took hold of your chin and made you look back at him. Kissing your forehead, he murmured. 

“I want to know everything about you, and I want you to know everything about me. Perhaps tomorrow, we can sit down and have a chat, just us, and find out what each other have been through, and how we can help one another?” He offered you a sweet smile, and you nodded, before laying back into him and peering up at his face. 

“.. Just promise me that you won’t get angry at whoever I tell you about.. Please?” 

“I promise, my dear. I will stay calm.” You raised your pinky finger, and he tilted his skull in confusion. 

“It’s a thing that young children, human children, do. It secures a promise and means that if you break that promise, then you can either break or cut off the other person’s pinky finger. Or, in your case, phalange.”

Gaster laughed, before wrapping his pinky phalange round your finger, as you secured the promise. He leaned down, and nuzzled you gently. You smiled, before nuzzling back, turning in his lap and cuddling close, not wanting to feel alone. Your souls were still out, creating a rainbow haze in the room as you both gazed at each other, soft smiles on your face. Your eyes slowly fell shut, and your breathing evened out even more as you fell back asleep, safe in Gaster’s embrace. 

\----------

The next morning, you awoke to find yourself still on Gaster’s lap, his forehead resting on your shoulder as his face nuzzled into your neck. You smiled, and kissed his skull, before trying to slip out of his grasp. A whining sound came from him as you froze. ‘Crap..what do i do now?’ you thought, before grabbing a pillow, and wriggling down from his hold. As soon as he went to tighten his arms, you moved faster and slotted the pillow in his hold. HE buried his face into it, and you silently sighed with relief. 

Wandering into the kitchen, you looked in the cupboards and the refrigerator, before picking out the stuff to make a great breakfast with. You cut open some tomatoes, cracked some eggs, opened a tin of beans and set them all on the top of the stove, simmering away before you opened the sausages and bacon. You set them sizzling, putting your earphones in and humming to your music quietly as you cooked breakfast for Gaster and yourself. 

You popped some bread in the toaster, still marvelling at how they managed to get such things down here, as you flicked the kettle on. Pulling out two mugs, you set them onto the counter-top and turned the tomatoes, sausages and bacon, stirred the beans, and ensured the eggs were not going to become scrambled. You prepared two coffees, before setting them on the table. 

You heard Gaster get up as the toast popped, and gathered that he would take the hint with the coffee on the table as you dished up the breakfast. It was a fry-up, one thing you were used to making for the other gang members, being the only girl in it at the time, and you carried the food through to a very hungry looking soulmate, cutlery dancing in the air behind you. 

It set itself on the table as you served Gaster, and he looked at you in adoration, murmuring a thank you before he began to show down. You laughed, and joined him. Looks like you were both hungry, as soon, your plates were both clear as you sipped coffee next to each other. 

“Thank you for that, my dear. It was scrumptious,” he said with a wide smile, and you blushed a little. 

“It’s no problem, it's become my easiest dish to make since being in that gang, all the guys would come to the safe-house when i wasn't on a mission and get me to cook for them. But don’t worry, I've always enjoyed cooking, so i'm more than happy to do it!” You grinned, before letting yourself stretch. You felt a tightness in your stomach where your baby was growing, and grinned. 

“And that grin is for?” Gaster asked, an amused smile on his face. You motioned him over, and leaned back again, pressing his hands to your stomach. His whole body stiffened, and he whispered. 

“Oh my stars.. I can feel them.. They are growing more rapidly then I thought..” You grinned, and kissed his cheekbone, before collecting the plates. Gaster instantly took them from you, and made you sit down to finish your coffee. 

“You cook, I clean. If I cook, then if you want to, my dear, you can clean then,” You sighed, rolling your eyes before reluctantly agreeing, a grin on your face as you sipped your coffee. 

It wasn't long until Gaster came back, and sat down with you, this time opposite you, and rested his chin in his hands. ‘Oh great.. What’s he going to say?’ you thought, before your blood ran cold. 

As he opened his mouth to say something, blood curdling screams could be heard from outside of your house. Within an instant, you bolted up and headed for the door. Gaster grabbed your arm, letting you know he was coming with, before you shook your head. 

“It’s Chara again. They're back, and after me. I know this because I encountered them in the void. I have to put an end to them. Just go and make sure that Sans and Papyrus are safe, and everyone else. NOW!” He blinked, before nodding and instantly teleporting from place to place, ensuring everyone evacuated the area and got to a safe place. With a deep breath, you swallowed, and stepped outside, already regretting yelling at Gaster. He had only been trying to protect you and his child.. 

But this was your battle. You had to fight it. 

You took one step outside, before your vision was obscured by a load of dust. You froze, knowing they had meant what they said, before your determination flashed within your eyes and you set out on a mission, your final mission you would have to do. 

Find, and kill Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will win, now that Chara is stronger, more powerful? 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	21. Major Chara-cter Death

You focused, eyes closed momentarily to find Chara, before their aura popped up. It had a demonic presence to it, and a powerful, dangerous undertone. They had gotten a lot stronger.. You were in for a bad time. You couldn’t make a single mistake, or you were toast. 

You hurried in the direction, following the dreams and the dust spiralling within the air, before you saw a glint of tainted red in the distance. The monster, Shyren, who you had been giving singing lessons to in your spare time, was encountered by them, before Chara lunged and stuck the poor monster. She died instantly, and you felt your rage building up inside of you. 

“No.. now is not the time for me to get angry.. I need to be level headed and clear minded for this, or I will lose.” You took deep breaths as you stalked Chara from within the shadows, unable to help but materialise your gun within your hand. You took aim when they were on a bridge, with a tremendous fall below it, before they turned to the monster kid. Your heart jumped into your throat as they paced towards her, and encountered her. 

Undyne shoved her way through some bushes, jumping between Chara and Monster Kid, and you acted upon your impulse. Your fingers snapped, and you teleported over, taking your place in front of Undyne, before bringing up your wrists in a cross, summoning forth a lime green shield, Chara’s blade slicing clean through it and catching your arm. They glared at you, eyes flashing black for a moment, before you swallowed. You had no choice but to face your fears to protect the people you cared about. 

You threw them back as you turned their soul to an inky blue-black and slammed them into a wall. Without a second to spare, you spun round, and yelled at Undyne to take the kid away and leave it to you. 

“(Y/N), no, you don’t know how dangerous this bitch is..-” Undyne began, a determined look within her eye, before you snapped and butted in.

“I do, they’re doing this to beat me. Now just go!!” You gave her a shove, indicating you were serious, before she picked the kid up, and ran for it, yelling for everyone to evacuate the area. 

You turned to face Chara, right as they went to stab at you, and you flung them back again. Their back slammed into the cavern wall, causing a deafening, echoing crunch to sound out. They glared at you, before spitting out some blood and coming after you again, this time armed with a glove. Close combat? No problem. You were trained in that, from your past. 

You scooted one foot back, and bent your legs, holding your fists up to block your face as they came at you. They threw one punch, before you grabbed their wrist, spun around and threw them over your shoulder, straight off of the bridge. They tumbled down, before bracing themselves, knife pointing downwards. A could of smoke appeared around them, and you saw they had landed without a HP point removed. Tough kid.. But not tough enough. 

You teleported behind them, and Chara spun round, cracking a blow to your jaw as you flinched. You growled, and lost control of your anger as you rushed at them. Bad mistake. They grinned sadistically, before they slashed their knife at you, catching your shoulder as you darted to the side. You growled, before throwing them back by their soul once more, and placed your left hand to your opposite shoulder, healing yourself up while Chara was too far away to land an attack on you. 

Chara yelled in frustration, before summoning her knife and throwing it at you with full force. You stepped to the side, learning from Sans about his dodging with Chara, before it came back to stab you in the back of the leg. You winced, ripped it out, and Summoned your own knife, before teleporting to them and lunging. You just caught their cheek, now red in rage, as they dodged your attack, before they spoke, their voice sending a shiver down your spine. 

“You are so pathetic, using other people’s traits instead of your own. You're not made for combat, so just fuck off and let me kill you.” It made you think for a moment, before you shrugged and dropped your knife, allowing it dematerialise.

“You know what, then, kid, come at me. Kill me. Please.” They didn't even hesitate, or wait for you to finish. As soon as Chara saw you unarmed, they darted forward, summoning their sword. You hut your eyes, picturing everything in your mind, and as soon as they were right in front of you, their sword only millimetres from your neck, you teleported, delivering a harsh, critical blow to their back near the bottom, causing them to stumble and fall over. You had landed that blow right over their left kidney, and they hissed in pain. There was a star to your left, so you reached out, and saved, a sense of dread hanging on your shoulders. You weren’t going to fail. 

“Never trust me, kid. I hope you're ready for your final moments to live..” You stood over them, face covered by the shadows cast by your magic, a dangerous glint within your eyes. 

Chara mumbled, before you leaned close, summoning your knife in your hand once more. 

“Sorry, couldn't hear you. Want to repeat that?” 

“I said.. Didn't you just say.. Never to trust you?” With that, Chara turned round, flashing you a demonic smile, a black goo dripping from hollowed out eyes and their mouth as they sunk their sword through your heart. You gasped, before everything faded to black. 

You couldn't believe that little brat. They had tricked you.. 

You wouldn't give them that satisfaction though. You concentrated all of your determination, before your soul shattered, and found yourself standing over them again, the star gleaming away to your left once more. A sadistic grin appeared back on your face, before you jumped back, knowing how they were faking it. 

“You fucking saved.. You little bitch.. I am now really going to murder you now!!” Chara jumped up, eyes still dripping black goo along with their mouth, as they stabbed at the now empty air. They screamed in frustration, before darting to you. Now was your chance, now you were calm. 

You summoned your stopwatch, and slowed them down, as they began to grow closer to you. With no time to waste, you snapped your fingers, your eyes flashing amethyst, and trapped them still. All they could do now was move to side to side, as long as you didn't break your concentration. It was their end. 

“I, Silent Shadow, officially pronounce your demise as here. Enjoy your life down in the kingdom of Demons. I will see you again one day, as I rule over you.” Your old pre-murder line slipped out without you even knowing, before you summoned your gun, one eye glowing violet and the other a golden fire. You took aim, as the stop watch disappeared, and fired, the spray of bullets catching Chara on every move they made, their HP dropping. It was low, very low, as you summoned your Sword, the oregon sunstone red glinting within the tourmaline purple magic from your eye. 

You teleported to them, before sinking you sword through the back of their skull, the sickeningly familiar crunch sound echoing through the enclosed walls as their HP dropped to zero. A tainted black and red heart floated up, before you snapped your fingers and your blue magic surrounded it. Now.. this was the painful part.. 

You took a deep breath, before shutting your eyes. Your kindness magic lit both of your eyes as they opened, an emerald glow filling every corner of the vicinity as you began. You needed to purify it, before it was too late. And you were the only person who could do it. 

A yell sounded out from above, but you ignored whoever it was, fully focused as you cleared the hate from Chara’s soul. It instantly made you dizzy, a wave of nausea washing over you as your magic filled the soul, and the hate vanished. You reached into your inventory, pulling out the soul containment device you had… borrowed.. From Alphys’ lab for your childs soul, and trapped it, as all colour drained from Chara’s face. 

A clang of metal sounded from behind you as Undyne came into your view, sprinting in front of you as you smiled, before grasping hold of the device, and falling to your knees. 

Sleep felt like a good idea right now.. 

\-----------------

You woke up in bed, Gaster beside himself with worry as he paced the room. Undyne sat up the table, her eyes on you, and she stood up so abruptly she knocked her chair over. Her amour was off, piled in a corner, as she yelled as Gaster before bolting over to you. You had barely sat up before she threw her arms around you. You blinked, staring at her with wide eyes, before she pulled back and stood straight. 

“Never do that again, punk. You worried everyone!” You reprimanded you, before an awkward laugh and looked behind her. Gaster stood there, no eyelights in his skull before he teleported over to you, falling to his knees and pressing your hand to his forehead. You felt his soul letting out an overjoyed wave length, and you swung your legs round, before wrapping him up in a hug. 

“I did it..i stopped them. But… they are dead.” Undyne and Gaster blinked at you, before you explained what you knew you had to do, how you knew their old plan of killing everyone to weaken you, then kill you. They listened in shock, before they both had tears forming in the corners of their eyes, and Undyne sat on the bed. 

“Well, punk, that determination inside of you must be pretty freaking tough!” She clapped you on the back, and your body flew forward. You all laughed, and chatted for a bit about how there were now no threats within the underground before Undyne went home, and Gaster and you sat down. He fixed you up something to eat to replenish your strength, which you willingly ate, before you said you wanted to go back to bed to regain your strength. 

Gaster nodded, and carried you over to the bed. You complained, but soon shut up when he shot you a caring look. You both took took off your clothes, curled up in bed together, both ready to fall asleep, when you asked here Chara’s soul was. 

“I left it buried in the garden, there is a golden flower sticking out of the ground, along with their body buried nearby. But not so close that their soul can travel back inside, do not worry my darling..” 

You yawned, and nodded, before curling up into a ball within Gaster’s arms. Soon, he fell asleep, a relaxed, peaceful look on his face that you had never seen before. You laid there, watching his skeletal face with a soft, loving smile, before your mind kicked into gear. You snuck out of his embrace, slipping a pillow between his arms in your place, as you wrote him a note, explaining what you were up to. You threw some clean clothes on, knowing that you had to finish the job, so you left the note for him, before silently walking out to the garden. You found where their soul had been buried, before you dug it up, and refilled the hole, placing the flower over Chara’s dead body instead of their soul, before heading off. 

You were ready, you just had to build up the courage to face Asgore now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what your plan now is? ◔_◔
> 
> Keep reading to find out if you are right or not!! You may be surprised!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!!
> 
> ~Silent


	22. Broken Into Freedom

You made your way through Waterfall, passing the place where you fought Undyne, then Sans, the memories coming back to you as a shiver ran it's way down your spine. You shook your head, getting rid of them, before focusing on your task. You had to get to Asgore, and break the barrier. It was your promise to all monsters, and you were going to keep it, no matter what. 

There was a mountain in front of you, a steep, rocky face that looked treacherous to climb, so you walked through it. There were rivers running alongside the path you were on, and a sign that issued a “Welcome To Hotland'' to you. You smiled, remembering Alphys, and knew you had to inform her of your real plan. But it was the middle of the night, you doubted she would be awake… 

As you entered Hotland, you grimaced, forgetting about the major heat wave you had to endure, and wiped the sweat from your brow. It was a little difficult to breathe, but you powered through it, before spying a water cooler machine. You paused, taking a drink of iced water, before gulping down a second, then a third. A slight wave of guilt hit you hard, but you shook your head. They wouldn't need it now, because you were going to free them. One slight bad for a major good.. 

You spotted Alphys’ lab, and thought you would just check, to see if she was awake. You quietly snuck up to the door, and it slid open, welcoming you in. You took the welcome as an indicator that Alphys was awake, and walked in, calling her name. 

Alphys was at her desk, head resting on her folded little arms, before she jolted awake, and saw you. Another wave of guilt washed over you as she froze. 

“(Y/N)!! Wh-what are you d-doing here at this t-time!?” She stuttered, flustered and confused, before you smiled gently and pressed a finger to your lips. You walked over, careful not to make a sound, before giving her a gentle hug. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m on my way to Asgore, I’m going to break the barrier within minutes when I get there. I was going to find my own way but… as you’re awake, would you mind giving me some directions?” You laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of your head, and she blinked at you, her eyes wide. 

“B-but.. Your child.. Th-they aren’t b-born yet and y-you can’t use y-your soul..” She murmured, keeping a hushed tone like you, and you grinned. From within your inventory she had taught you about, you pulled Chara’s soul out, and told her about what had happened. Alphys listened, her eyes widening in shock, before she spoke once more. 

“(Y/N)... you do know how dangerous th-this is, r-right? If it b-backfired…” You saw tears begin to well up in her eyes, and you brushed them away. 

“I’m strong enough to take it, don’t worry. I’ll throw up a shield as well, protecting both Asgore and myself. I promised you all that I would free you, so can you help me keep my promise?” You asked, before Alphys nodded. She handed you a pen and paper, before giving you the directions you needed. You jotted them down in note form, before you hugged her once more. 

“Thank you, Alphys. I’ll repay you with the surface.” You beamed at her, before she threw her arms around you, hugging you tight. You hesitated for a moment, before wrapping your arms around her and spinning her through the air. She squeaked, being set back down on her feet, before you both said your goodbyes. 

“B-be careful, (Y/N)!!” She called after you, momentarily forgetting to be quiet, and you just laughed and promised you would, your fingers crossed within the jacket pocket. You had to risk yourself for this, you didn't know how it would end. But you were determined. 

A save point appeared as you left Alphys’ lab, and you touched it, before saving the timeline. You inhaled, before shakily exhaling, and setting off towards the elevator Alphys had told you about. You needed R3… 

Stepping onto the elevator, you heard Alphys on the phone. She was panicking, and you felt Gaster awake. ‘Shit… Gotta get this done quickly, or he will stop me…’ you thought, as you poked the button to take you to the level you needed, and the elevator whisked you off. It was quick, and you got there in a matter of seconds, before you headed for the hotel next. 

“Go straight through, then you'll find yourself in the core. Take the elevator, follow the route, take the elevator again and follow the route. You'll find a home, go down the stairs, follow that route, and you'll come to a corridor. Follow that, then you'll end up in Asgore's castle.. Okay, fuck, i can do this.. Come on…” you muttered to yourself, before sprinting off in the locations you needed to go ,not bothering to check your surroundings. 

It didn't take overly long to get to the corridor, an orange and yellow tiled pattern on the floor with white marble pillars. You paced the room, staring out of the large, church-like windows, before you reached the end. You didt feel the presence of Gaster behind you as you walked through the doorway, determined to break this barrier once and for all. 

You saw the entrance to the castle gardens, and stood to the side, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves. With newfound courage, you walked in, your head held high, to see a larger goat monster watering some golden flowers. You shivered, remembering Flowey, before you glanced around the room, taking it all in. It was beautiful…

Within the mass of golden flowers, there was a regal throne, golden with plush violet padding. There were windows, similar to the ones in the corridor, but more elegant letting in light somehow, and a tall roof that shone down golden beams of light. It stole your breath from you, a scene right out of a fairy-tale, before you cleared your throat, and The Goat monster turned round. 

They looked a lot like Toriel, so you assumed, from the photos you had seen in the Ruins, that this was Asgore. He wore shining golden armour, a royal purple cape draping from the shiny shoulder pads. On his chest, half of the rune, the winged circle, gleamed it's golden glory. His eyes were soft and welcoming, and his horns grew over his head, framed by golden locks of hair and a beard. He sure liked gold…

“Oh! Hello, human. It’s a perfect game to play catch, is it not? However, you know what we must do..” His voice was deeper than anyone's you had ever heard before, a slight raspy tone signifying his age as the oldest monster in the underground. He gained a sad expression, before you shook your head. 

“I’m not here to fight you. But.. I have the soul you need for the barrier. If you could give them to me, I can break it and free you all without you having to break yourself.” You spoke confidently, clearly, sweeping down into a curtsy as he was royalty. He blinked, taken aback as he took a step back, before he beamed at you. 

“Why, of course. However, I must inform you of the truth. The barrier is very strong, made my seven of the humans most powerful wizards.” 

“I can handle it, i assure you, your majesty.” You formally addressed him before his laughter sounded about the room. It was rich and happy, as he smiled gently. 

“Please, call me Asgore. Formalities are outdated. Plus, after having to obtain the souls myself, I am not worthy of the title of King.”You instantly picked up on the guilt and sadness from within his soul, and shut your eyes. When you reopened them, the feeling was gone, and he looked shocked. 

“Don’t worry, i told you. I'm strong enough for this. Is that enough proof to heal you, someone so broken from his past sins to help his race?” He stared, dumbfounded, before he grinned. Without another word, he led you through the doorway, to the barrier. 

It didn't look like much, but you could sense the power of the magic. It was almost unbearable. It changed in grey-scale, fading from white into black, then into white again. You took a deep breath, before Asgore pulled up six human souls from within the ground. The sight of human souls didn't bother you, as you had seen and shattered so many within your life on the surface. He took a step back, leaving you to it with one final question. 

“Are you sure that you are up for this, human? I can take it from here if you are having any second thoughts.” 

“I am ready. Please, Asgore, stand behind me. I don't want you to get hurt.” 

He did as you asked of him, a wary expression on his face. You pulled Chara’s soul from your inventory, opened it and other others, allowing them to communicate before you lost them forever. You shut your eyes, before a pink glow emitted itself from your hands and eyes, an outline of rose appearing around each soul. It was the concentration of fear you had felt from the monsters when Chara had been brutally murdering everyone. You used it to your advantage as you controlled them.

You summoned forth all mental control you had over the souls, before they began to glow their colours. The room filled with a rainbow as each soul shot out a pure beam of their trait, directly into the barrier. With one hand raised, and you made a fist, before the barrier broke, and you rapidly threw up a shield in front of yourself and Asgore. 

Gaster ran into the room, having felt your soul weaken slightly, terrified you had used it to break the barrier, before he saw all seven human souls shatter into rainbow shards, turning to rainbow dust along the floor. You stumbled, leaning on a wall as your shield depleted, and let out a sigh of relief. Asgore stood there, in awe and shock, tears forming within his eyes as he realised that monsterkind were truly free now, and cheered, as Gaster held you closely. 

“You absolute little shit.. You just made me think that you killed yourself. Do not ever do that again, (Y/N)...” 

“I won’t have to.. The barrier is broken, and you are all free. We need to inform everyone now.” You replied to Gaster, before he realised you had broken it, and fell to the ground. Tears began to pour from his eyesockets as ecstatic emotion filled his magical bones, as Asgore cleared his throat. 

“Allow me to do that part, (Y/N). You have freed us all, so you take some rest now. You must be exhausted from exerting that strength and power to manipulate seven human souls.” 

With that, he pulled out his mobile phone, dialled a number, and his voice played over the room, echoing throughout the entire underground.

“Attention, all of monsterkind. The barrier has been broken. I repeat, the barrier has been broken. Please feel free to gather any belongings, and get prepared to move to the surface.” 

You could hear all monsters cheering as the announcement ended, and without a second to spare, Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Toriel, Undyne and Alphys all appeared, all eager to hug you with tears in their eyes. Everyone was cheering, as you all slowly climbed up the mountain. 

As you got to the exit, the sun was just setting, casting an amber glow over the entire view you had. It was stunning, you had missed this. The feeling of the sun on your skin, the sky a fiery combination of life, passion and art, the relaxing shadows it produced from all objects, masterpieces of nature, and buildings within its rays. 

All monsters formed a line, everyone's eyes and eyelights trained upon the glowing ball of fire within the sky. You glanced around the area, the trees standing tall and proud, the buildings in the distance all switching off their lights, the rocks glowing like magma. You breathed in the fresh air, gulping it down like you had just learned to breathe. The air felt so good, that you felt like you were going to cry from the feeling of fresh oxygen. 

You glanced at all the monsters, seeing the fixated, wholesome expressions, and smiled to yourself. They seemed so happy, so full of life.. They deserved this. They deserved their freedom, their happiness, a fresh, unrestricted life, full of room and pleasantries. 

It was Gaster who spoke first, a beaming grin on his face as he held your hand. 

“I think we all owe (Y/N) here, a moment of congratulations and acknowledgement, a vast thank you cheer for her freeing us all.” He raised your hand in the air as you blinked with wide eyes, before all monsters cheered and shouted their thanks to the sky. You blushed, before tearing up with an enormous grin, before you hugged each monster tightly. 

“Guys.. It was all my pleasure. You all deserve to see this, you should never have been trapped in the first place..” Your voice wobbled, and your tears trickled down your face as Gaster pulled you closer to him, stroking your hair. 

In no time at all, the rest of the monsters came out from the underground, all star-struck and gaping at the breathtaking sight. They all cheered, hugging one another, before you all walked down the mountain. 

Headed straight for Ebott City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!! We have a broken barrier! ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆♪
> 
> This first part is very little, so I do apologise about that. 
> 
> However, don't you dare think this is over!! There is still plenty more to come!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	23. Home Sweet Home

The monsters followed you as you precariously walked them to the city, a peridot green shield surrounding them from you, Papyrus from the middle, and Toriel, located at the back. You all worked to keep all monsters protected, while you made your way to the mayor of the town. You didn't care that your hair was a tangled mess, clothes borrowed and muddy, boots falling apart. You were determined to ensure the lives of monsters were going to be equal to humans. 

You all approached the main building where the mayor resided during the day, hoping to catch him in time. Jack Dunthorpe was a tall, broad man, wise and caring, about forty or so. He had platinum blond hair, framing his face in a gentle halo, and sapphire blue eyes. His smile was radiant and he always listened to everyone. A true integrity soul, pure and untainted. 

You yelled, before darting forward, calling his name as he went to lock the building. He spun round, and stared at you, shocked, before a beaming smile appeared on his face as he recognised you. 

“(Y/N)! You are alive! It's a pleasure, how may I help?” He took note of the monsters, and you could feel he wasn't even scared. It brought a happy, uplifting feeling to your soul as your determination shone through in your eyes. 

“I need you to do something for me.. I know it’s late, but it's an emergency. As you can see, and have probably heard from the murmuring of the city.. I freed the monsters. I want them to be allowed to reside within this city. They are peaceful, amazing living souls and deserve true harmony and tranquillity.” You spoke with dignity and a proud tone, your voice confident despite the nerves rattling your bones. He blinked a few times, before he spoke once more. 

“I have no problem with it. I can issue new laws to our city, but I cannot, however, control the people of my city. They may all have different opinions. Some may favour the monsters, some may not. They may live here, i will announce it now, but please accept the warning and possibility that people will not like them here.” 

Your jaw dropped. It had been that easy to convince him? Wow… 

“I know many people will fear monsters due to the legends. However, i will act as the ambassador. I fell in, and every single monster here looked after me, cared for me, gave me food, drink, clothes, a place to stay. I will prove they are monsters of peace. Not war!” Your eyes shone a pure red as your determination sparked within you once again, and he smiled. 

“Very well. Please. Tell them they are all welcome in this city. I will make the announcement now. Thank you for creating peace, and a chance for monsters to live freely with humans.” He smiled once more at you, before reentering the building. With that, your shoulders slumped, and your knees felt like they would give way any second as you walked back to the monsters. 

“You may all live here within the city. You are all welcome, however you must understand some humans will not be like me and welcome you with open arms. Some may be hostile, and rude. And some may even attack you. In which case, call the police, do not attack back. They are on our side as they run beneath the mayor, and they will resolve the situation. Welcome, my friends, to Ebott city.” You announced, before they all began cheering and whistling in triumph. 

\-----------------------------

After ensuring all monsters had a safe place to stay with Jack’s help, you hesitated, holding Gaster’s hand, outside of your home. What if nobody cared anymore? What if they didn't like monsters? What if they hated you for everything that had happened? 

“My dear, it will be okay. If you explain it clearly and calmly, they will be accepting and warm. I have read their souls. They are all good people.” Gaster murmured, before kissing your head. You blinked up at him, and smiled slightly, before knocking on the door. Someone peeked through the curtains, before you heard him yell. 

“MUM!! ITS SIS!! SHE IS BACK!!” 

Running steps approached the door before it was slung open with such force that it almost shut again, if Rosa wouldn't have stood in the way of it. She looked at you both, and burst into tears, throwing her arms around you and ushering you both indoors. You blinked as you hugged her back, and stepped inside. 

The whole family was there, waiting, eyes watering and wobbly grins on their faces. Gaster politely stood back as you got bombarded with love and hugs and tears. You started to tear up, before your dad stepped forward. He opened his arms and the tears streamed down your face as you ran into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. John Sutton wrapped his arms around you tightly, resting his head upon yours as his own tears slipped down his stubbly cheeks. 

“Where have you been, (Y/N).. what happened to you?” Your dad asked, before you explained everything. How you were kidnapped, and you were shoved into the underground. That the monsters took you in, and you ended up soul bonding with Gaster. How some kid tried to kill you, but they ended up killing themselves, so you broke the barrier with their soul. You missed out the bits about you killing chara, you using the other souls to break it, or how you had almost killed people. They didn't need to know that. 

“Oh, honey.. I am so sorry for you having to be away from home for that long..” You mum hugged you again, before she turned to Gaster, still stood in the corner. “And you.. Thank you for looking after my daughter. She means the world to me, like my boys do as well, and I would never forgive myself if anything would have happened.” She offered Gaster a beaming smile and a handshake, which he accepted and smiled back. 

“It was my pleasure to ensure her safety and to be her partner. She is the light of my life, and I wouldn't have forgiven myself either.” He bowed at her, before all of your brothers started to chat with you, and your parents spoke with Gaster. You kept a close eye on them, making sure he was comfortable, and sure enough, he was. His soul was glowing brightly as he spoke with them, a true smile on everyone's faces as you spoke with Daniel, Jackson and Frazer.

Floss jumped up onto your lap out of nowhere, and you squealed in delight, before pressing a lot of quick kisses to his head, cuddling him close as he nuzzled against your neck, purring loudly. Gaster turned to see you, and you felt a wave of adoration wash over his soul at the sight of you and your kitten. You grinned, tears forming within your eyes as Floss licked your cheek, and you nuzzled his nose. He curled up in your lap as he purred constantly, and you all carried on chatting. 

After what felt like hours, your mum, dad and Gaster all came over, and proposed something to you. 

“Sweetie, we were all just talking, and we have a proposition for you. Frazer has now started high school, and needs a new room. We were planning to give him yours, and to ask you if that would be okay. Don't worry, you and Gaster can still live here, we will boost the electricity to the chalet in our garden for you. Would this be okay?” Your dad asked, before your eyes lit up. It was perfect! 

“Dad, mum, are you sure? We don't want to impose…” You began, before your mum cut you off. 

“Of course we don't, love! You are our daughter, we are more than happy to have you and your soulmate living with us! It would be our pleasure!” She smiled warmly, before you all agreed that would be how it was. You told them you would help move everything, and that since being in the underground, you had developed magic, which everyone gasped at. 

“Can you show us?” Jackson piped up, and you froze, before laughing. 

“Sure thing. What do you want me to do?” You gave a list of what you could do, while everyone listened in shock and awe, before they each asked you to show everything. You laughed, and asked if they wanted to see you in battle where you would use all your traits. They all eagerly nodded, and you turned to Gaster. 

“Honey.. Do you mind fighting me?” You asked, and he grinned. 

“Of course, my dear. Gives me a chance to show you what I can do too.” With that, you all headed outside, into the garden. 

The garden was large, luscious green grass filling almost every inch, and a vast swimming pool in the back corner. Under the cover of the extended roof, there was a jacuzzi to fit the whole family, and a patio for a barbeque and seating area. You sat everyone down in the seating area, before you made sure you and Gaster were a safe distance away. You summoned out your soul, as Gaster did the same, and you encountered him in a fight. 

The area around you and Gaster turned a little darker, and you summoned your determination sword, before shoving it into the ground, fiery sparks flying out, giving you the chance to start. You shut your eyes, before they glowed a vibrant amethyst, and three gashes of the same colour formed beneath Gasters feet. He was limited to those lines. 

Your family watched in awe as you displayed your magic, before it was Gaster’s turn. He summoned two giant hands, before grabbing you and throwing you back into a wall, then catching you and throwing you down into the ground. Your body landed with a harsh thud from the force, and you scrambled to your feet, summoning your gun. 

You fired, multiple golden bullets flying through the air as Gaster dodged each one, jumping from line to line, and you turned his soul the inky blue-black, before breaking your bonds of purple and throwing him into the ground. He was thrown again and again until your time ran out, before his next one took you by surprise. 

Gaster summoned seven little hands, all the same size as his usual ones, before the holes in each glowed one colour of the seven soul traits. You blinked, before having to dive out of the way as bullets came hurtling towards you. You landed on your feet, and Gaster trapped you within the same purple lines you had used on him. ‘Impressive…’ you thought, before a wave of blood red was shot at you, covering all three lines. You threw up a green shield, protecting yourself, before you teleported, breaking the lines, and appearing behind him. 

His hands spun around, before disappearing as his time ran out. Bravery time. You threw a punch, fist glowing orange, as it travelled at light speed. It connected with his jawbone, and it made a cracking sound, before he jumped back. You teleported behind him again, landing a harsh upper kick on the back of his skull as you spun through the air, before jumping higher and kicking his ribs, sending him flying into the house. His spine crunched as you landed on your feet. Your time was up, now it was his turn. 

You gulped as you saw a giant skull. It resembled a dragon, but had Gaster's cracks on its face. It fired several white hot beams of light,and you darted from side to side, dodging them all before you got caught in the last. You bit down on your lip so as to not yell in pain, before you used your last three powers. 

You summoned the stopwatch forward, before lunging with a sharp garnet red knife, attacking Gaster in places where you knew he could handle, before you jumped over him and performed a drop kick behind his back. He gasped as he fell to the floor and your stopwatch disappeared, and your integrity sword in sapphire blue appeared, holding its place against his throat. You grinned, and murmured. 

“Checkmate~” 

As you spared him, your family stared at you both, wide eyed and jaw dropped, before clapping. You laughed, before healing up Gaster, and took a bow, not bothering to heal yourself. You had more than enough HP, but they didn't need to know that. They just needed to know you could protect them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you're not hurting your beloved soul mate, and he isn't hurting you. You both purposely lowered your ATK before fighting each other so you couldn't do any real damage! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	24. The Terror Of Sleep

Gaster, your mum and dad and yourself all helped move stuff from your old room, and the underground, into your new home. Your parents carried all of your furniture from the house, while You and Gaster teleported back and forth from your old house in the underground, bringing all of his stuff to the Chalet. It was gorgeous, a wooden structure with sweet balconies and large glass doors and windows, from floor to top. It was two stories, and has a sunroof that if you laid under at night, you could see the cosmos and the stars, something you desperately wanted to show Gaster. 

As you organised the last few bits and pieces, Gaster slid his hands around your hips, and nuzzled his skull into your neck. You smiled, reaching behind you and wrapping your arms around him as you shared a soft, loving moment, before he bit you. You yelped quietly, aware of the fact that your parents were still downstairs, before you turned round and nipped his collarbone. He gasped, before giving you a look that seemed to say ‘I’m gonna get you back later…’

You grinned at him as you headed back inside, before your mum collared you, and asked you to help you prepare dinner. You grinned, and eagerly complied, before washing your hands and knotting an apron around your waist. You grinned, before summoning your knife, and cutting the peeled potatoes, before putting them in a pot of water, and letting them to boil. Next, you made a start on the extra veggies. Roast chicken was one of your favourite things to help your mum cook. 

You hummed away as you danced about the kitchen, helping your mum to prepare all the food as Gaster got to know your siblings. Your dad was out taking care of the electrical business in order to help you and Gaster live in the chalet, and in no time at all, dinner was ready. You yelled for your siblings to get the table laid as you went to fetch your dad, teleporting into his view as he yelled, before laughing. 

“That is something I am not going to be get used to very soon, I guess…” He grinned at you, before fixing up the wires. “There, all sorted. You have more than enough electricity to power everything at one time!” John dusted his hands on his torn jeans, and grinned again. 

“Hey, Dad, dinner is being served. Come on in. Actually.. Do you wanna have a try at teleportation?” You grinned back, and extended your hand to him, before he took it nervously. “Alright, just whatever you do, do not let go, or you'll be lost to space at time!” 

You didn't give him a time to respond, only to him grab your hand tightly as you blipped to the dining room. He let go of your hand as your siblings stared at you both in shock, and your dad grabbed into the table, face white. 

“That.. i will never get used to…” He murmured, before you all burst out laughing. You blinked to the kitchen as everyone took their seats, and picked up all of the plates with your telekinesis magic, before walking through to the table, swooping down into a bow and placing all the plates in their correct place in front of your family and soulmate. They all clapped, before you took your seat next to Daniel and Gaster, before your mum raised a glass. 

“To (Y/N), freeing all monsters, finding her partner for life, and for coming back home!” Cheers rang out around the table, and you blushed, before raising your glass along with everyone else. You all clinked, before beginning your food. It was delicious, like your mums cooking always was, and you thanked her. 

It wasn't long until everyone retired to their rooms, and Gaster picked you up, bridal style, to carry you over the threshold. You blushed again and giggled, before stealing a kiss from your skeleton lover. He more than happily returned it, before leaning away to yawn in exhaustion. 

“Tired, honey?” you grinned, and he nodded, eyesockets drooping a little as he set you down on the bed. A wave of tiredness hit you as you laid back into the king-sized bed, and Gaster took his clothes off. You allowed him to undress you, and blinked in confusion as his eyelights disappeared. 

“You didn't heal yourself, my love. You're injured, yet you didn't do anything about it.. Why?” He questioned you, before you shrugged and smiled, just curling up on the bed. You didn't wanna talk about it, and it didn't take Gaster long to pick up the hint. He slid into bed behind you, cuddling up close behind your back, his arms wrapped around your damaged waist, and you soon both fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------

You screamed out in pain as he carved more gashes into you, this time, engraving along your back and neck, taking more samples of your tissue structure and bones. You were nine years old, and already covered in cuts and scars, bruises and burn marks. He continues to cut you open, taking pieces from you wherever he pleased, and setting them into sample containers, before sending one of his men off to take them to the development lab. You were old enough to understand this now. 

Norman flipped you over, peering into your eyes and held up a scalpel. He grinned sadistically, before you screamed louder than you ever had before as the scalpel sunk into the iris in your eye. He carved out your iris, before injecting all of the six traits within it, causing your eyes to gain a speckled rainbow. 

Norman then did something that ripped a guttural scream out of your throat, as he pulled a bone saw off of the metal cart beside the operating table. 

\----------------------------

“NO!!!!!” Your voice echoed through the walls in your mind as you shot up, your voice in your throat as your fear got the best of you. Gaster stayed sound asleep beside you, as you scrambled out of the bed, threw on some random clothes, and headed inside to find Daniel. He was still awake, and you broke down as he instantly hugged you, knowing what was up. 

He took you outside, before handing you a cigarette, which you gladly went through quickly, your shaky breath exhaling as you breathed the smoke out. He wrapped an arm around you, and handed you the notepad you used to write your night terrors in, and you got it all out of your system. He was the only human who knew what your terrors were about, and as he read it, he wrapped his arms tightly around you. 

“Hey, sis.. Don't worry, it’ll all be okay, you're back home now, you're strong and powerful, and you have Gaster here to protect you from him. You're safe..” he murmured as you sobbed against his chest. You just hoped you could believe him. 

But you knew Norman Potts would show his face again, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to all you lovely readers out there, reading my work! 
> 
> I am extremely sorry about how short this chapter is, however I have been struggling a lot with some very personal issues which has make it very very difficult to write. I've tried my best with this chapter, and I am sorry that it is a little late, however, I hope you all understand that I am trying my best to keep up with the writing.
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	25. The Past Catches Up In The End.

When you awoke, you realised that Daniel must have carried you back to your bed, next to Gaster. You stretched, saw Gaster still asleep next to you, and picked up your phone. It read six thirty-three in the morning.You growled quietly, before your eyes saw a piece of paper, from under your phone. With blurry eyes, you read the note.

“Sis…

You fell asleep on me last night, when you had your nightmare, so I carried you back to your bed, and locked your door.

I’ve got the key, so call me when you're awake, no matter the time. If i'm asleep, i'll wake up, and come and let you out. Sorry if you feel trapped, but i wanted to ensure you and Gaster were safe. 

Also, i forgot to mention last night, but I need to talk to you about something. Or, someone, rather. 

Give me a call when you wake up,

With love, 

Daniel “

You blinked, and slowly got up, not wanting to wake up your soulmate, before you quietly got dressed, picked up your phone, and yawned into your hand, walking down the stairs. You typed in your pass-code, and gave Daniel a call. 

Your brother answered straight away, as if he had already been awake, and chirped a hello down the phone to you. You smiled, and whispered back, before he told you he was on his way. You thanked him, and hung up as you saw him unlock the back door, and wander out into the garden, jangling the keys to your place in his left hand, phone in his right. 

HE unlocked the door for you, and you slipped out, shutting the door silently behind you as you got handed a mug of coffee. You breathed a thank you, taking a sip as you and Daniel waked over to the patio. He smiled at you, before handing you the keys to your place, and brought up what he wanted to talk to you about as you slipped the keys into your bra. 

“Sis… do you remember Raven?” He took no time in sugar coating the whole situation, and asked you outright, which through you off guard. 

“....Who, sorry?” You replied, after a long thought. You didn't recognise that name, even though you tried your best to think back. Your memory was still a little hazy. 

“He was your boyfriend before you went missing. I understand now, that you wont be with him because you have found your soulmate but.. I think you need to see him one more time, explain everything. He was calling us up every day, coming voer to see if you were back, he called the police when he couldn’t find you.. He is seriously worried, (Y/N), and it would settle things between you both if you sorted things out.” 

You blinked, mind reeling from all of the information Daniel threw at you, and rubbed your temples. You had a boyfriend before you fell? What?!

“I… don't know how well that will go down. For Raven, me, or Gaster, for that matter..” you began, before your mind clicked into gear. 

“You're right though. I need to see him, explain what happened, apologise to him, and let him know that although he was my boyfriend and that things between us seemed good, from what I can remember, that I have my soulmate and I can't leave him, especially since I'm pregnant now..” You clapped a hand to your mouth, regretting saying that as soon as Daniel’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

“Y-you're….” He stuttered, before you nodded. You knew it came as a shock, but Daniel was also a kindness, and he soon grinned, a sigh of relief exiting through your mouth. “I’m gonna be an uncle.. Oh my god, I can’t wait! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! We need to tell the whole family!” His voice began to rise, and you quickly hushed him, afraid of waking anyone up. He looked sheepish as he apologised, and you sighed. 

“What is his number? I’ll give him a text. I.. think i had it before but I deleted everything from my phone when i fell. I didn’t know who the hell it was, so I just.. Got rid of it. Hell, I don't have anyone's number but yours. I saved you as ‘help’, so.. But my phone had no signal down there..” You tugged at the collar of your coat, feeling embarrassed before he smiled, tapping away on his phone. He brought up a contact, and you added it to your phone. 

“Thanks, Daniel… Okay, now.. Think, (Y/N).. what to say... “ You murmured, before reading your text to Raven aloud, giving Daniel the chance to hear what you were writing to Raven. “Hey..I know it's been a while since either of us last heard from the other, but I think it's time we had a chat. Meet me today for lunch, at our usual spot?” You glanced at Daniel, who nodded, and you pressed send, before you let out a heavy sigh. 

How were you going to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I am so so so sorry that I didn't get an update out yesterday. I had a lot of trouble and I physically couldn't bring myself to write, no matter how hard I tried. 
> 
> I'm also extremely sorry this chapter is short, but I will update either once or twice more today to make it up to you all, depending on how well my brain decides to work. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well, and staying safe!
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!!
> 
> ~Silent


	26. Good Morning~

You headed back into your house after watching the sunrise with Daniel, feeling refreshed, before heading straight for the shower. Gaster was still asleep by the sound of his soul wavelength, so you put your music on quietly and hummed along. You chose happy songs to listen to in order to keep your good mood, before grabbing your coconut shampoo and massaging it into your hair. 

You jumped as Gasters arms slipped around your waist, his skull nuzzling in between your shoulder blades as he leaned down, avoiding the soap in your hair, before one skeletal hand slipped down and to your clit. You gasped, having not expected it, before a sweet, soft moan exited past your lips. You heard him purr at the sound, before he sped his phalanges up, pleasuring you. 

You reached your hand down, stopping him, and rinsing out the shampoo from your hair. You grinned at him, seeing his throbbing cock standing tall and ready for you, kneeled down on the shower ground, and opened your mouth. He blinked, before gently thrusting into your mouth, a soft purr escaping him at the feeling of your warm, soft lips wrapping around his cock. 

As you moved your head, Gaster stole your hair in his hands, and took control, clearly wanting you to go faster and deeper. He thrusted into your mouth at a rapid pace, and you breathed through your nose, allowing him complete control over you. With no warning, he made you deepthroat him, and you blinked, wide eyes gazing up at him. His lidded eyesockets met your gaze as he pulled himself out of your mouth, and pulled you up to your feet. 

“Spin around, and place your hands on the wall, bending over.” He commanded. His voice was low and possessive, and it was an instant turn on. You did as you were commanded, and he instantly grabbed hold of your hips. You let out a low purr, and gave your ass a little teasing wiggle, before he slapped it. You squeaked, before giggling, and he lined his cock up to your pussy. With one hard, fast thrust, Gaster slid inside you, instantly hilting his full length as you let out a pleasured moan. 

He instantly began thrusting into you at the same pace, and you could tell he was very horny, so you picked up on his rhythm, bringing yourself back as he thrust in. He gasped, before leaning over and biting your neck, causing you to cry out. The water from the shower mixed with the blood dripping from the bite in your neck as Gaster relentlessly pounded into you, causing your climax to build rapidly. 

“F-fuck, my dear, i-i'm close..!” Gaster growled into your ear, his fang-like teeth still sunken into your neck, and you stuttered that you were too. He sped up somehow, gripping your hips so they bruised, before he hilted in you once more and shot his hot seed into you. Your walls clenched around his cock, making his orgasm twice as powerful as he let out a cry of pleasure, and sunk his teeth into your flesh even deeper, drawing a scream from your throat. 

You gasped and panted as you both came down from your orgasms, and Gaster pulled you back up, spun you around, and he licked up the blood trickling down your shoulder while holding you close to his rib-cage. You whimpered against him as he held you tight, before he grinned wide at you. 

“Good morning, my love~” he purred, and you laughed weakly. You replied with a similar response, before you both showered together. It wasn't long before your phone notified you that you had a message, and you stepped out of the shower, drying yourself off. You picked your phone up, to see a message back from who you presumed was Raven. Now you had to tell Gaster.. 

When you had both put on some fresh clothes, you sat Gaster down, made him a coffee, and swallowed. 

“So… I need to talk to you about something…” You began, before Gaster smiled at you. 

“What is it, my love?” he responded, and you swallowed again. You started to play with your fingernails, a nervous habit you had, before continuing. 

“When i was on the surface in the first place, before I fell into the underground and met you.. I uh.. had a boyfriend. Obviously, i'm with you now, and nothing in this world will change that.. But this guy, Raven, thinks him and I are still together. So.. I have arranged to meet him today, for lunch, so I can tell him what happened, and that I now have a soulmate who I can't give up on… “ Your voice trailed off, and you looked anywhere but at Gaster, afraid of what his reaction would be. 

His voice spoke calmly, without any kind of disbelief or upset lingering in the undertone. You glanced up at him, and blinked. 

“Would you like me to come with you, in case he tries anything, my dear?” He smiled gently at you, and you shook your head. 

“Thank you, but i will be okay. From what i have been told, i have known Raven since i ran away and mum adopted me. And i trust him not to do something stupid or to hurt me. If he does, i'll teleport instantly. I promise you. Hell, i'll keep you on the phone if you want?” You offered, and he smiled even more. 

“That would be reassuring, if you wouldn't mind, my love,” You stood, walked over to Gaster, and wrapped your arms around him, planting a gentle, soft kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you, honey.. I only have an hour to get ready, and he has never seen me without makeup. Ive gotta go do it..” With that, Gaster blinked, and cocked his head to the side. 

“What is this makeup you speak of?” he questioned you, and you stopped dead in your tracks. He didn't know what makeup was?! 

“...Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, as promised!! 
> 
> I hope you are all okay, and also, I now have a tumblr! Feel free to check it out! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ao3silentshadow4
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!! 
> 
> Silent~


	27. Revisiting Old Memories

Gaster stopped in the doorway, eyesockets wide and blinking profusely at the amounts of makeup you had. You laughed hard at his expression, doubling over and holding your stomach, feeling your baby kick you in annoyance at the sudden compressed space they had. 

Due to the space in the chalet, your parents had made you a room solely for beauty. And you sure had enough products. You had everything that you could possibly need: foundation, concealer, colour corrector palettes, mascaras in all different brush types and colours, eyeliners in all colours, eyeshadow for years, lipsticks in every shade possible, you had everything. There were mirrors everywhere, so you didn't have to stay at one desk when doing things. There were all kinds of face-masks, facial cleansing and facial scrub products, moisturisers, toners, makeup remover wipes and liquids. You even had a desk full of face-paint. 

“...What is all of this?” Gaster murmured, still in slight shock. You grinned, and explained it all, while he stood there, confusion washing over his face. 

“Just… sit down, watch, and learn!” You grinned, before starting on your face. First, you applied a green to the red areas on your face, before a pink-beige to the dark circles under your eyes. You blended it all with a beauty blender, before you applied purple to the dull areas. After blending that, you applied a thin coat of liquid foundation. You weren't planning on going full out, just enough to make you look fine, if happy to someone who was worried. 

After blending it to suit your skin tone, you applied a setting powder over the top, before gently highlighting your cheekbones in a gold highlighter. You then went on to eyeshadow, dusting a light, sparkly green over your eyelids, and picked up a pen. You drew small wings either side of the outside of the corners of your eyes, before connecting them to a thin line across your eyelid, ending at the corners of your eye. 

Next, you picked up a mascara, and flicked it against your lashes a few times, just enough to show them above the eyeliner, before curling your lashes with curlers. Then, you gently filled in your eyebrows, before you paused, thinking. 

“Hey, honey, pick a colour…” You murmured, not showing Gaster your face yet, and he blinked. 

“... red?” he suggested, and you picked out a red lipstick called firetruck red. You applied it to your lips, before dabbing at them carefully to take most of the colour off, making them a subtle red. With that, your look was complete. You didn't wanna do much, so that was enough, and you spun round in your seat to reveal what a transformation makeup gave to you. 

Gaster froze, a deep orchid purple stealing its way across his cheekbones, and you laughed, before starting on your hair. The damp, tangled black mess hung below your shoulder blades, and you instantly threw a hairdryer to your hair. Within a few short minutes, your hair was dry, and you ran a brush through it, hair falling like a black waterfall of silk and sleekness down your back. It wasn't as naturally straight as you wanted it, so you grabbed your hair curlers, and curled it instead, the gentle waves being set by a light touch of hairspray. 

With that, Gaster instantly came over and bit your neck, a gasp escaping you. You wiggled, blushing, and he let go, before apologising. 

“I do apologise, my dear, however you look so divine, I couldn't resist marking my territory, so this guy knows for sure that you are mine. With the monsters being back on the surface, humans are more able when it comes to magic, so if he didn't have any before, there is a high chance he will now, and it is certain that he will sense my mark on you.” 

You stood there, blinking. He just marked you? You instantly jumped over to the nearest mirror, flicking your hair back to reveal small black teeth marks on the crook of your neck, near your collarbone. A deeper, more prominent blush flushed across your face, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Again, I do apologise, my dear. But also, this way, I will be able to teach you my language. It is called ‘Wingdings’, and only Sans and I can speak it.” You blinked, before chuckling, admiring your new mark. 

“I won't lie, it's pretty intense and edgy… but it's very me. I like it…” You grinned, before stalking over to Gaster, and planting a kiss on his cheekbone. “There. Now, I have marked you too. Good luck getting it off~” You cackled, before running out of the room, and back to your bedroom to pick an outfit. You heard a gasp before Gaster came through the door, smudged bright red lipstick on his skull, and you burst out into hysterical laughter. 

Gaster just laughed, and flopped down onto the bed, watching you get dressed, so you put a show on. You stripped your shirt off, slowly edging it up and over your head, before throwing it and hitting him square in the face with it. You edged the leggings down, and dropped those into the laundry basket, before opening the wardrobe. It was a pretty hot day, so you were planning on wearing a dress. Now you just had to scan for the right dress… 

Eventually, you picked out a sundress with strappy shoulders. You gracefully slipped into the dark purple fabric, giving Gaster a twirl before heading over and grabbing some tights. You slipped on some that were thick enough to cover your scars, but thin enough to make sure you stayed cool, and put those on too. You had some flat shows that matched your dress, and stepped into those, before curtsying to your soulmate. He grinned, and clapped. 

“You look good enough to eat, my dear,” Gaster said, before coming over and circling your hips with his hands. Gazing down into your eyes, he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, and held you close within a soft embrace. You smiled, shutting your eyes before you wrapped your arms back around him, savouring the moment. You pulled back after a few seconds, and smiled sadly. 

“I’ve gotta go now, I’ll see if Daniel will drive me, as I never got round to passing my test…” You stated, before he took your hand with a smile, and led you into the house. As soon as you entered, you called out, and Frazer came running up to you, calling out to Daniel. 

“Danny, (Y/N) is here!” He charged at you, and you picked him up, laughing and spinning him around. He squealed and laughed too, before you set him on his feet and stole a hug. Daniel came through, jangling his keys, and you asked if he was going anywhere, and if so, if he could give you a lift. Your brother just laughed. 

“I was waiting for you, and I was gonna offer you a lift. You won’t make it in time if you walk now, anyways.” He said, before you glanced at the time and squeaked. It was ten minutes before you had to be there, so you spun round, kissed Gaster, before hugging Frazer one more time and saying goodbye to everyone as Daniel hurried you out of the house. Gaster and Frazer yelled goodbye, and you jumped into Daniel’s Audi TT. 

Your brother started up the engine, and you thanked him, before he gave you a gentle smile and told you it wasn’t a problem. You made general conversation with him, and within no time, you arrived at Jennie’s cafe. You hugged Daniel, before he shooed you out of the car. You were just on time. You called one more thank you before hurrying over to the table where you and Raven had your first date. 

Now, you had to get this done.

But how was he going to take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you all think this is gonna go down? Comment below!!
> 
> There may not be an update for a couple days. My father has been taken ill due to a personal ongoing health problem, so I will be spending time at the hospital with him. I will update on my tumblr if anyone wants to know how things are going! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here!: https://ao3silentshadow4.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone!! 
> 
> ~Silent


	28. Tying Up The Loose Ends.

You sat there, waiting, and you could feel your anxiety slowly but surely building up. You didn’t want to do this. Not at all. Before your anxiety could get the best of you, you took some deep breaths, and pulled out your phone, finding Gaster and calling him. The dialling tone sounded a few times, before his deep voice came through the speaker. It calmed you instantly, and you felt yourself relaxing. 

“Hello, my dear. Is everything okay?” He spoke,and you smiled gently. There was just something about him which sent a wave of tranquility through you. 

“Hey, yeah. I’m a little nervous, because i found out how i ended up in the underground. The guy who used to be my gang leader shoved me down because i ran from them. And i know he found me in this city. So i’m nervous about him finding me, and meeting a guy who i used to date when i can't even remember the slightest thing about him. But i said i would lave you on speaker so you could hear everything in case anything goes wrong, so here I am, calling you…” Your voice trailed off, and he chuckled, before he spoke again. 

“Would you like me to come to you, but stay a fair bit away from you? That way, this guy could see who you were with, and we could all potentially become friends?” 

“Actually… that wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would be useful if the situation turned bad, and it would also be great if we could all be friends…” You said, and before you knew it, the call ended, and Gaster appeared beside you. You yelped, and laughed, having not expected him to teleport to you, and he kissed your forehead, and murmured to you, so nobody else could hear him. 

“I will ensure your safety, and i will be two tables back. I think i will get a coffee, anyways.” With that, he went to walk away, before you realized monster currency and human currency was different. 

“Gaster! Come here real quick!” You called out to him, before rummaging about in your bag and handing him your card. He blinked, confused, and you explained to him how to use it, and gave him your pin. 

“Humans use a different currency. So they wont accept the gold. So use my card, and buy all three people a drink. Raven, my ex, would drink a tea. One and a half sugars, a little milk. Get me the same as you're having, please?” You looked up at him with pleading eyes, before he smiled and nodded. 

“Of course, my love. I will be back soon.” With that, he picked up your hand, and like a gentleman, he kissed it, before gently letting go and walking into the shop. You kept an eye on him, worried about how people would react to a monster buying drinks, but found everyone was kind and respectful. 

“(Y/N)!” You heard a male voice call out to you, and you blinked, glancing over to where it came from. A tall guy with pale skin, jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes was running to you, the ripped black jeans and white shirt clinging to his body, revealing how toned his body was. Damn, you could see why you two dated…

“Hey, Raven.. Take a seat, please.. Drinks are on their way.. And I need to talk to you…” You began, before taking a deep breath as your ex sat opposite you. You had to do this, it was the only fair thing to do. 

“Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in months. You just… disappeared, and everyone was so worried about you…” He said, brows creasing as a hurt and distraught look crossed his face. 

“.. that's what i need to talk about. Firstly, i am sorry for what i'm gonna say, but i want you to promise me you will listen to the whole thing before you say anything…” You said, voice breaking slightly. It was now, or never. He nodded, falling silent, and letting you speak. You glanced into the cafe, before sighing, and looking at Raven. 

“I used to be in a gang. That night we met, on the bus, i had been on a mission, and i had failed, by letting down my guard. The leader had come after me, so i ran. I was safe for a few years, before he found me. That was on the last day you saw me. I had gone shopping with mum, or, my adoptive mum, before he had murmured something in the shop. I couldn't see him, so i ran to Daniel and stayed with him and mum, before she dropped me at yours.”

“When you went into the shop, i went back to my old ways, as i saw someone who looked very dodgy. I went after them through the back alleys, only to get knocked out. I woke after a while, and escaped, running up the mountain because i know the leader didn't like heights. But he shoved me down into the mountain. Into the realm of monsters. I think i hit my head pretty hard, because I still can't remember much from before. But i… This is the part you wont like…” You trailed off, and swallowed, your anxiety getting the better of you. Raven stayed quiet, but rested his hand over yours in a comforting gesture, and you glanced up and at him.He nodded, silently encouraging you to carry on. 

“I… found my soulmate. He is a skeleton monster, called Gaster, and him and i are expecting. He took me in, healed me up, because i couldn't do it myself, and we ended up finding out, as both of us had the same feelings, and we couldn't deny our souls. I've ended up conceiving a child with him, and when you bond your soul with someone, your emotions become so much stronger, and you never want to leave them. I.. can't remember how we were, but from what i have been told by my family, we were amazing together. So i really, really am sorry, but we.. can't be together anymore. We were not destined to be, anyway, so at least it isn't that bad…” 

You didn't even look at Raven, knowing if you did, you would break down and start crying. You refused to cry, as you saw it as a sign of weakness, before his voice spoke up. 

“(Y/N).. i always told you. If you find your true love, and it turns out to not be me. Then I would be happy for you. And I am, honestly. I could sense you had found your soulmate instantly, by the mark on your neck. It's a claim, stating to the world that you had a soulmate who is protective and caring. So although i am hurt that i can't be with you anymore.. Would you still like to be friends?” You blinked, blinking back a sudden stream of tears, before grinning. 

“That is what I was going for. So yes please. Also.. would you like to meet Gaster? He is very sweet and kind, I promise you!” As you said that, Raven smiled sweetly and nodded.

As if on cue, Gaster came out, carrying a tray of drinks. He smiled politely at Raven, who stood up and offered his hand out to shake Gaster’s. Your soulmate set the tray down on the table, and graciously took Ravens, delivering a firm handshake.They exchanged names, and smiles, before they took their seats and Gaster pulled a chair up next to you. He handed the drinks out, Raven surprised by the fact you had ordered his tea how he liked it, and Gaster told you that you had a caramel latte. 

Taking a small sip, you gasped at how amazing the flavour bounced around your taste-buds, as everyone laughed at you. You laughed too, before you all engaged in light conversation. Raven was asking about the underground, what it was like, and how you managed to free everyone, and Gaster and you both answered with the same story you had told the mayor. Raven was listening in awe, sipping his tea on the sly, and you asked how things on the surface had been while you had been in the realm of monsters. 

“It was.. Tough without you around. I didn't have an editor, or my at the time girlfriend to talk to and see. You were gone for half a year, (Y/N).. and it made me worried sick. But now i know you are happy and healthy, so i don't need to worry anymore.” He said nonchalantly, and you smiled. The conversation kept going, drifting onto Raven’s writing, and soon, hours had passed. 

“Shit, i gotta go. If not, I'll be late for work. It's been great to see you again, (Y/N), and it's been nice to meet you, Gaster. Take care of her, she is a diamond.” Raven said, before running off. Gaster looked at you, and you both started laughing, tears of happiness and laughter streaming down your face. 

“Oh, man.. That was priceless… Thank you for making things more comfortable, Honey, that really did help me out a lot.” you smiled sweetly, and Gaster simply hugged you close. 

“It was my pleasure my dear,now, let's go home, I'm sure your mum will be cooking dinner soon, as it is five in the evening.” you blinked, pulling out your mobile, and your jaw dropped. It actually was five pm. 

You dialed Daniel’s number, as you knew he would pick you both up, and within five minutes, his Audi TT pulled up. You both jumped in, and had a great ride home as Daniel blasted out heavy music full volume. 

Now you could start your life anew, without any loose ends. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I really am so so so sorry I have taken such a long break from this, my laptop died on me the day I came back from hospital with my father. I've since brought a new one, and I am back!
> 
> Also, Holy fuck, we have over 500 views! I never ever thought this would even get one, let alone that times five fucking hundred! Thank you all so much!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	29. Bringing Back Your Past

The evening flew by, faster than you ever could have imagined. Your family all grinned and laughed the time away, all of you just enjoying your lives and having a great time, playing family games, watching the odd movie, talking and catching up on what had happened. It felt.. Right, and you were so glad that you had this. You hadn't before, so you took a moment to think just how lucky you really were. 

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Daniel gently nudged you, bringing you back to reality, where you laughed and smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Hell, I’m great. I’ve just thought for a moment, how lucky i am to have you all here, to call you my family, for me to have found you when i did, in my time of need. I am so grateful to you all, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart. And You, Gaster, I don’t think i would have survived the Underground without having found my soulmate. Thank you for existing, and for your soul to agree with mine that we shall be together forever!” 

You spoke, joy evident in your tone, before your mum and dad began to tear up with stupidly large grins on their faces. They both came over, and wrapped you up in a warm, loving hug, before all of your siblings ran over, and joined in. It only took you a nano second to realise that Gaster seemed left out, and you grabbed his skeletal hand, bringing him into the embrace. 

‘You’re family too, you know…’ You sent him a telepathic message, and you felt his soul give a pulse of joy, as he wrapped his arms around you and your brother, Frazer, lilac tears forming in his eyesockets. You smiled, before turning your head and gently pressing a kiss to his skull, as your family all held each other close, glad to be reunited and loved. 

You never wanted these moments to end. 

\--------------- Raven POV --------------------- 

You paced around your room, brows furrowed into a scowl as you growled lowly. How dare she be seeing that monster.. She wasn't supposed to have moved on from you, she should have been with you forever. You could do everything he could, and couldn't, You could keep her safe, love her, care for her. You could pleasure her, in every way. That skeletal monster couldn't. 

Your balled hand flew out, connecting with a mirror, a satisfying splitting sound of the glass filling your ears as the trickle of blood began to seep through your shaking fist. You stared down, empty, before ignoring the crimson staining your skin. You knew it wasn't the first time, but (Y/N) didn't… 

She didn't know your past. You didn't know hers either, she had troubles opening up, but you just hid it from her and smiled, waving it off all the time. But you knew that she could use magic, that she was strong. Well she wasn't the only one.. You could too. And you were going to plan this all out, oh so carefully, and enact your revenge.

It was then you heard a soft knock on your door, before your mum's voice sounded out. She told you she was leaving for work, so you just said goodnight and she left you be. She didn't need to know how fucked in the head you were from your conversation with (Y/N), and she certainly didn't need to know it had gotten you this angry that you punched the mirror, or that you were planning your revenge on the monster that stole your girlfriend from you. 

You didn't waste any time, pulling out paper and sellotape, taking white leaves of plain paper all over one wall, before bringing out some sharpies. You began planning things out, where she lived, how this monster would obviously be living with her, and what times who was doing which things. You needed to figure out where her new job was going to be, what she was planning to do, if he had a job… 

You growled to yourself, before pulling your whiteboard out and writing down what you needed to do. Finding out who they were friends with, any upcoming events you could figure out weaknesses and strengths about everyone. You needed addresses, you needed names, abilities, personality traits, everything you could find out. But more importantly, you needed to find out about the skeleton monster she was now in a relationship with, and about her. 

You sighed, raking your hands down your face, and slumped down against the wall. You had so much to do, in such limited free time. You had work, studies, house work to do while your mum was double shifting at work… 

But you had to do it, you had to get her back. And you would. Nobody else could have your rare princess, and you were going to make this monster pay for taking her from you. 

Time to get training your old ways. 

You dashed about, tidying up the house, washing up, sticking laundry on, ironing your mums uniform, drying up, feeding the cat and dog, practicing your stamina as you didn't stop moving for the full hour and a half it took, before your old training kit went on, and you snuck out in the dead of night. You knew where you were headed, and anyone who was following you would give up trying when they saw your path you had to take. 

Setting off with just your eyes in the pitch black void of the night, you headed for your first port of call, jumping down through the grate in the ground down the road from your work, , ducking down into the sewers to the other side of the town, before you climbed out silently and darted for the corn fields. There was an abandoned farm house that had not been used for years, except by you for your training. It was the perfect place to practice your magic abilities without being caught, unless any of the monsters had magic sensing abilities. 

Even then, your magic gave off a heavily dark feeling, so you didn't feel any living creature, human or monster would have the balls to come see what the fuck was going on. It was perfect. You ducked down past the row of terraced houses before the long, winding dirt path leading to the back of the farm house, leaping over brambles and fallen trees that everyone gave up on clearing away, before sneaking up to the back of the farm house and sliding through the rotting wooden doors.

Your eyes fell shut as your magic recognised it's escaping place, and the summoning of your safe place bringing forth the urges to encounter your inner demons. So you gave in. The process beginning to show itself upon your physical form. 

It was painful, but you embraced it, letting the sharp, dangerous horns protrude from your head, the blood from reopened scars trickling down your cheeks to look like bloody tears.The razor sharp claws stabbed through your fingertips as your nails seemed to dissaparate, and the forked tail sprung from your lower back, a hissing sounds forced through your gritted teeth, a wince threatening to surface within your facial muscles, though you refused to show it. 

You felt the air grow heavy with dark, satanic magic, before you reopened your eyes, revealing the blood red scleras and hatred black irises gleaming in the fiery room. Your magic throbbed eagerly, fully awakened and ready to cause chaos, so you prepared the farmhouse, fire resistant walls of black magic growing to surround the flames of Hell that greeted it's master’s revival. 

\------------ Your POV ---------------

The next morning you woke up earlier than usual, your eyes adjusting to the darkness, an uneasy feeling resting over your soul and form before your stomach gave an evil churn and you bolted to the bathroom. You barely made it before you collapsed in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet bowl. You retched and heaved everything up, your shuddering form wrapping itself weakly around the bowl of the toilet. 

Your breathing began to pick up, short, gasping breaths causing your body to jolt with each panicked breath you took. Tears began to roll down your face as your throat began to burn from acidic bile still being pushed through it. Your heart was racing, and weakly, you called out to Gaster. He didn't hear you, and you began to panic even more. You had never been sick like this before, and you didn't know what it was, so you sent a telepathic message to his soul. 

It took less than two seconds for him to be wide awake, at your side ass he gently held your tangled black mess of hair from your face and stroked your back, calming you down as your anxiety slowly ebbed away. 

“My darling, do not worry. It is morning sickness, and it occurs in most pregnancies.” His reassuring statement caused your body to slump down, your chin momentarily resting on the toilet bowl before your face scrunched up at the stench of your own vomit. You weakly raised a trembling hand, before you managed to wave your hand over the touch sensitive flushing mechanism, as Gaster moved behind you and wrapped his arms gently around you. Leaning back, you brushed away the tears with the back of your hand, before shutting your eyes and letting out a soft whine. He gently wiped your head with the back of his hand, and calmed you down further by humming your favourite song into your ear, before your breathing slowed to its regular pace and you breathed a quiet sigh. 

“...Sorry about that… i just… didn't know what the fuck was happening..” You murmured, vice still partially shaky, and Gaster just nuzzled into your neck, and hummed quietly. .

“It isn't a problem, my darling, i understood your concern, that's why I came to help you.” A soft, weak smile appeared across your face, although you couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had plagued your dreams, and further your mind when you had awoken. You leaned further into his arms before you eventually, shakily, got to your feet. 

“How about some breakfast then, Honey?” You smiled, and he licked his sharp canines. 

“If you're my breakfast, then i am more than happy to eat it~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... WELL THEN!!!! 
> 
> So what is Raven planning? 
> 
> Who knows whether he will find out the information he needs about (Y/N) and Gaster and all their family and friends? 
> 
> Keep reading to find out!! 
> 
> Also, I would seriously like to deeply apologise for my absence within this work. I have had a lot of things pop up, including my father having a major stroke so updates may be a little less than one a day. 
> 
> I will still try to update every day, however given I am now a carer for my father, I will not be able to promise this. Please accept my apology, I will try to update as fast and as efficiently as possible!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone, 
> 
> ~Silent


	30. Working For Your Future Together

Before you had known it, the week had flown by, and it was Saturday. You had been on your computer all week, searching for a job, and had applied for fuck knows how many a day, and nobody had replied to you. Sighing, you shoved the keyboard and mouse back under the desk on it's keyboard tray and raked your hands through your hair, leaning back in your chair and growling quietly. 

Without noticing, your mum slipped into your room with some mail for you, and you blinked at the sound of her coming in through the door. You peered at her, smiling, before you slumped back further into your seat, letting out a quiet sigh, letting your face drop back to a furrowed expression. 

“I just… don’t get it, Mum. Nobody seems to take on a 19 year old girl who is currently going to university and majoring in science. Even retail would be alright but no! Nobody wants me to work for them…” You opened to your mum, and she just wrapped her arms around you, smiling still. In your mind, you pondered about what was making her feel so happy enough to even be smiling when you felt like you were slightly breaking apart. 

“What’s got you so happy, mum?” You murmured, voicing your thoughts and looking up at her as her arms left your form. She grinned, before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to you, a frown of confusion pulling across your face. Unfolding the paper, you blinked as you saw space to fill in your details, before reading it fully and gasping. 

“He is allowed to recreate his work on the surface to help humans and monsters alike with perpetual energy by using the thermal energy and kinetic energy of the mechanisms within the -- “ you paused, seeing your mums face looking lost and hopelessly confused and laughed slightly, before carrying on. 

“It basically is cost free and efficient as all fuck. But.. he wants me to work as his assistant?” you just stared at her now, trying to read her face before Gaster walked in. You instantly jumped up and confronted him about it, one hand on your hip and the other thrusting the paper into his skull. You instantly began to question his actions, and he just laughed too. 

“My darling, I did tell you that when I got the consent to work on my creations above ground, then I would have you working for me. Now I have these permissions, would you do me the honour of working as my assistant within the lab?” The earnest expression in his eye sockets made tears form within your own eyes, before you squealed and wrapped your arms tightly around him. 

Gaster blinked, but chuckled warmly, nuzzling his skull into the crook of your neck as you chirped. 

“I would be delighted to accept your job proposal, Doctor Gaster!”

The papers were soon filled out, and Gaster sat with you and your mum as he explained what was required of you. You nodded, eagerly taking it all in as you took notes on your computer, and he then excused himself for a moment, leaving just your mum and yourself again. You looked at her, and burst into tears of joy. 

“Why didn't you tell me that he was giving me a job?! I wouldn't have applied to all bloody god knows how many places!” You laughed, wiping away your tears and playfully hitting your mum on the arm. You laughed heartily, before wrapping you up in a tight hug, swaying you both side to side slightly. 

“Sweetie, Gaster and I have been keeping it a secret as we wanted to surprise you with a job, as I knew your old place had given you up when you were absent from your work. So Gaster asked me if he would be allowed to employ you as he is able to pay you through the government, given that they have funded him as it's sustainable and cost free energy, asides from the materials he needs, which he is going to get from the underground as he told me it's rare materials to come across up here but easy to obtain under the earth,” Your mum began to explain, as you then began to tear up again. They had known you would need a job, so Gaster had been talking to the government on the sly with your mum?

You laughed again, and brushed the tears away once more, and hugged her even tighter, before she kissed the top of your head, smiling into your hair. You murmured a broken thank you, and she just tightened her arms a little more, her smile turning to a grin. 

“Also, Sweetie, Gaster has one more thing for you… he should be ba--” 

With perfect timing, in a puff of light purple smoke, Gaster appeared back within your office room in your mums house, holding something behind his back. You didn't even get time to question him before two bony apparated hands covered your eyes ans his soft, masculine voice told you to extend your arms.

Blinking, your lashes tickling against the bones of his magical hands, your held your arms out with your palms facing the ceiling. A package was placed into your arms, and he removed the hands that concealed your vision. What you saw made you gasp in shock and delight. 

Within your hold sat a pale green lab coat, along with a black shirt, neck tie in the same purple as Gasters soul, and on top, a pair of heels. They were patent leather, shiny and smooth to the touch, with five inch heels, just like the pair you had thrown away a week before you fell into the mountain. Your jaw hit the ground as you stared at the uniform, before Gasster handed you a little bag in blue, green and purple.

You set the uniform on your desk minus the shoes, which you slotted onto your feet instantly, finding they were a perfect fit, before gracefully taking the bag from his skeletal hand and unravelled the ribbon. Inside, a name tag in an emerald green was still in it's wrappers, your name written in golden, fancy writing. You instantly pinned it onto your short you were wearing, before you picked out the next item. It was a bunch of keycards, each displaying different areas in which they unlocked, and one that was for your own personal office. You held back another wave of tears, blinking rapidly and gently sniffing to keep them at bay. 

“Well, Sweetie, what are you waiting for? Go and try on your uniform, pairing it with a nice skirt or trousers or something!!” Your mum encouraged you, so you all teleported into your house, you giddy in excitement as you ran up the stairs and to your wardrobe, instantly scrutinizing every skirt you had until you found the perfect one: a tight fitting pencil skirt in a deep midnight black that came just below the middle of your thighs, and you found some nude tights to throw on as well, before instantly stripping out of your comfortable leggings and loose shirt and delicately stepping into your uniform. 

You slipped your glasses on,glanced into the mirror as you and went to put your hair into a high ponytail before gasping at your reflection. You looked like a proper scientist, official and working within a special department. The lab coat felt as if it was made of the finest silk around, the shirt teased your skin in the most comforting way possible, and the keycards slotted into your breast pocket perfectly, as if it were designed for it. 

As you slipped your hands into your pockets, your right hand brushed against another box, and you gently fished it out, before taking off the lid to the box. Inside, there was a fountain pen in a deep green with a clip on design to attach to your pocket, your name engraved on the side in fancy purple lettering. You smiled softly, before attaching it to your pocket, and slowly, gracefully, descended the stairs. 

Gaster was waiting for you at the bottom, in his own matching lab coat in a deep purple that matched his dark grey shirt and black slacks, his own name tag and pen attached to his coat with his keycards resting within his breast pocket too. His breath caught within his porcelain throat, and you looked you up and down hungrily, as if he could devour you now. 

“(Y/N)... You look breathtakingly stunning..” He murmured, before you giggled shyly and took his outstretched hand. He gracefully led you to the front room, where your mum gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes at how grown up you looked and how mature your uniform made you seem. 

“Sweetie… You look so grown up..!” She croaked, her voice breaking as you smiled and teared up yourself, your heels tapping on the black tiled floor as you walked over and hugged her tightly. She almost crushed you with the responding hug, and eventually let go, wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“My dear.. Just so you are aware, you start tomorrow, but not officially. It will be you, Sans, Alphys and myself getting the facility running completely, with you mostly learning your new workplace, where everything is, how the place works, etcetera.” Gaster spoke clearly, a hint of nervousness in his voice that you brushed to the side as you stated that you couldn't wait. 

You headed back upstairs, hanging up your uniform so it wouldn't get creased or stained, and slipped back into your comfortable clothes, taking your hair down and slotting your glasses back into their case, which you then inserted into the left hand pocket of your lab coat. As you headed back down, your mum was seated on the couch, and Gaster was standing in front of it as he gestured for you to take a seat on the couch beside it. 

“My darling, there is one more thing… “ Gaster said, the hint of nervousness finding its way into his voice again that you finally paid attention to as you sat down. It was only then that you realised your mum had a video camera on her, and you stared in confusion and began to question her when she held a finger to her lips, almost vibrating in what seemed like excitement as Gaster produced the little bag once more, and reached his hand within it.

He slowly brought his hand out in a closed fist, and moved it behind his back, before he began to speak clearly, the nervous tone seemingly more obvious. 

“ (Y/N) (L/N)... I know it may feel sudden, but I would just like you to know you make me feel like everyday is worth living. You make me feel loved, cared about, you make me feel like I have something to live for, which I do. You make me feel like I am the most important person within your life, and you are honestly the most perfect woman I have ever met, from both the race of humans and of monsters. You are my love, my life, my soulmate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.So… That is why I would like to ask you... “ 

Gaster slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, producing his hand from behind his back, and revealing a little box. Your heart skipped a beat and began racing as he opened it up to reveal the most stunning ring in gold that you had ever seen, with multicoloured diamonds spinning around in a rose, with one love heart shaped green and purple diamond in the centre. You choked on a gasp as he murmured his next words, eyes welling up and tears spilling. 

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and marrying me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 
> 
> He did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Gaster proposed to you!! Now it begs the question, will you accept his proposal, or reject him??
> 
> Keep reading to find out!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone, 
> 
> ~Silent


	31. Parties Can Drain You

You sat there, tears flowing down your face with Gaster on one knee before you, presenting the ring, before your broken voice stuttered out a yes. The look of relief was clear and evident on Gaster’s skull as he took the ring from the box and delicately slid it onto your finger. As soon as the ring was in place, it began to sparkle, illuminating with all the colours of your soul. You were truly captivated, and Gaster smiled warmly, before explaining that the ring reflects your emotions. 

“It's beautiful, Gaster… Thank you...” You breathed, before wrapping your arms tightly around his form as he held you close to his ribcage.Your cheeks flushed a gentle baby pink, before you both shared your first kiss since being engaged. Your mum was cheering from behind the video camera, tears flooding down her face as her grin was close to splitting her cheeks. You blushed even more, shyly giggling, as your ring caught your attention. It was positively glowing and sparkling, green radiating and dominating the other colours of the rainbow, the true happiness bringing forth who you were deep down. You smiled, shutting your eyes, before your mum’s choked voice spoke up. 

“We need to tell everyone, throw a party, get the news spread of the first monster-human engagement! The world is developing, and it's beautiful!” Your mum was overflowing with positivity, the lime green almost shining out of her chest, and all three of you headed back to your mums, smiling, laughing, as you and Gaster held hands, fingers and phalanges intertwined. 

Back in the house, your mum instantly began busying herself in the kitchen, and you had a sneaky suspicion, given the fact she had all of the ingredients for your favourite cake and meal, that she had expected you to say yes to marrying Gaster. Your stomach gave a gentle kick, and you gasped, eyes wide in shock, before Gaster was instantly by your side, eye sockets concerned and asking you what was the matter. 

You took his bony hand, and placed it against your stomach, pressing it gently against the growing bump of your child, and his eyelights lit up a brilliant white when his hand got nudged. He turned to you, skeletal face full of joy and excitement, as you nuzzled him gently, before you called your mum through, and let her experience the kick from your child. 

Rosa squealed, a childish glee on her face as she felt something she had only ever felt from her own stomach, and started to cry tears of overwhelmed joy. You laughed softly, and your little one kicked you teasingly, as if mocking your laughter. You knew from then, they were going to be difficult. 

Time flew by as you and Gaster used the time to put up decorations your mum and he had picked out. Green and purple for your soul colours, coming in banners, balloons, bunting, paper plates and cups, cutlery, party poppers, you name it. Everything was set up about the house, just in time for when everyone came downstairs. Your brothers all looked confused on why there were party decorations all over the downstairs, and your dad came through the door just as you made the announcement. 

“I would like to inform all of you, my dear, loving family, about how grateful I am for you all. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be alive today, and I wouldn't feel loved and cared for. You all have made me so happy, and made me feel like I deserve what has happened. Which is why I would like to tell you all… That Gaster had proposed to me, and that I have accepted his proposal.” 

Everyone's jaws dropped, and a sudden echo of cheers rang out in the house as everyone glanced at your ring, before they all hugged you and clapped Gaster on the back, little Frazer attacking his legs with tightly wrapped arms. Your dad had tears in his eyes, Frazer and Daniel were grinning from ear to ear, Jackson was smiling wide for a change, and even Floss was mewing proudly at his mumma, rubbing about everyone's ankles. 

Soon, the celebration party was in full swing, and everyone, other than Frazer and yourself had a flute of champagne in their hand, warm faces of love and compassion circling you. It made you feel like you were genuinely loved and cared for. Your eyes started to well up slightly from the overwhelming emotions within you as Gaster slipped his hands about your waist.

“Are you alright, my darling?” His low voice came as a purr to your ear, and you shivered slightly, before you smiled softly and murmured.

“Honestly, i couldn't be better right now… Thank you, Gaster, for everything…” Your voice trailed off and your eyes welled up with overwhelmed tears of pure joy. Gaster chuckled and nuzzled his skull into the crown of your head, leaving you to melt back into him. You both stayed there for a while, content with each other’s company before there was a knock on the front door. 

\------------------ SANS POV ------------------

“paps, quieten down, or she’ll know it is us…” you muttered, haphazardly shooting him a look that told your brother to shut it now. 

“BUT I WANT (Y/N) TO KNOW HOW MUCH I WILL APPRECIATE HER AS MY NEW MOTHER, NYEH HEH HEH!!” his voice boomed loud enough for either houses at the end of the mirroring streets to hear, and you jabbed him in the ribs with a phalange. Papyrus soon got the hint as he saw your black sockets, and mimed zipping his teeth shut, before (Y/N) opened the door. 

Dressed in a pair of black leggings and an emerald green shirt that cut low enough to tease there was cleavage but not low enough to reveal anything, (Y/N) seemed shocked to see you, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore and Frisk all stood there, grinning wide, other than Flowey who seemed begrudgingly attending. You all yelled your congratulations in chorus as her black pumps shuffled backwards from the surprise, and you laughed, before taking a step forward, and saying the one phrase you never wanted to call the woman you fell for. 

“congrats on getting with dad, mum,” You began, hiding the pain behind a wide grin. “hope ya don't mind me callin ya that?”

“N-no not all all! Thank you for accepting me as your mum, Sans!” Her angelic voice reached where your ears would be, and you smiled that extra bit more, before she stepped aside to allow you all in, black hair shimmering slightly as she shook it behind her shoulders. It took you a long moment to tear your eyes from her heart shaped face, the dazzling ring upon her ring finger that you wished you had placed there instead of your father, and the curves of her body, including the bump of her stomach, where you could see a faint lime and orchid glow that nobody else could. 

The party soon became a lot more lively, with you and your friends there. Undyne and Daniel had a drinking contest, Frazer and Papyrus had a game of Mario Kart, Alphys and Rosa chatted away about what (Y/N)’s job would consist of, while the rest of the guys all sat about getting to know each other, laughing and chatting away, becoming the best of friends. The only other person who wasn't seeming to enjoy themselves was Flowey. You decided he was better company than standing in a corner on your own watching your dad celebrating with the woman you wanted. 

“What do you want, smiley trashbag?” The flower spat at you, before you shot him a look that said you werent in the mood for games or name calling. 

“hey now, that's no way to greet an old pal asriel… i just wanna chat, yaknow? We are the only two who arent really involved, and i'm sure we both don't wanna be alone..” you started, before Flowey scoffed and cackled. 

“Do you really think i even want to be here? NO! Frisk dragged me along with them, and I really don't care if it's the first monster human whatever. I just want to hide away from everyone back underground, be the most determined being again. Things were easier back then, even if…” He trailed off, and glared at you, before scowling and sighing. “What do you wanna talk about then?” 

You blinked at first, then let out a humourless laugh. 

“tibia honest, i don't wanna be here either. i'll patella the truth, i honestly wanted her to be my soulmate instead of my dads, and i sure as hell don't wanna call her mum, i wanna call her babe or sugartits or summin..”

Flowey listened in, and for a moment, you saw empathy flash across his mundane features. You two soon started talking, and before you knew it, you both had something in common. Bitterness about not having someone with you. But before either of you could say it aloud, the sound of a spoon clinking against a glass sounded out, and everybody fell silent. 

“I would like to make another announcement, that only three other people in this room know about…” Your dad’s voice rang out, and his eyelights met your extinguished ones. “I know it's one major life event after another, however.. (Y/N) and i will soon become parents of a monster-human child.” 

You couldn't stand it anymore. With a puff of cyan smoke, you vanished, appearing back in your bedroom, and roared with utter frustration. How dare he announce that so calmly, so proudly? Didn't he know what it did to you? Didn't he know that it would piss you off? 

Aquamarine tears began to form in your sockets, and you threw yourself onto your bed, losing half of your HP as you hit your skull upon the wall, and screamed into your pillow. 

\----------------- YOUR POV -----------------

A cherry red blush danced across your cheekbones as the news of your soon to be born child was no longer a secret. Everyone had rushed up to you, all imploring for a chance to feel the kicks or punches from your miracle inside of your stomach. Frazer was the first, because it was well past his bedtime, and he kissed your cheek and grinned at you. 

“Thank you, sis, for making me an uncle to the most amazing baby in the world!” he had whispered into your ear, and you had hugged him so tightly the love between sister and brother was truly tangible. You had choked out your thanks through tears, and he scarpered off to bed, waving excitedly as he ascended the stairs, grinning away and singing to himself. 

It took a whole hour for everyone to get a turn of feeling your kid, before it struck you that Sans wasn't here anymore. You shook it off, and continued with the party, and before long it reached two thirty in the morning. Undyne and Daniel had passed out in either chair, Alphys was rubbing at her eyes, and everyone soon displayed signs of fatigue. The party wrapped itself up with everyone passing out or falling asleep in each designated area your mum had ordered, and you kissed your parent’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, Mum, Dad. If it weren’t for you two, I wouldn't be alive today, and i wouldn't have my happy ending. I owe you guys so much it's unbelievable.” you had uttered, before they just laughed and said it was their pleasure. Jackson gave a hard snore from the couch, and you all had to cover your mouths to not burst out laughing. He had passed out several hours ago. You always knew he would be a lightweight. You all said your goodnights, and Gaster led you out to your new home. 

Once you were both back inside, a question forced it's way into your head, that set your anxiety off. Every time you felt a kick from your child, it caused the pressure of the question to build up more and more importance, until that was all you could think about as you undressed ready for bed. 

“What is on your mind, my darling?” your fiancé’s smooth, deep voice shook you out of your thoughts as his eyelights bore into yours. Given he was a doctor, and he was the most intelligent monster alive, your partner and the love of your life, you caved, and didn't notice your voice stutter slightly as you asked. 

“H-how… how am I going to give birth to our little angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hell, guys, over 1k views?! WOWIE!!! Thank you all so much!! I never thought this would ever get this much!! 
> 
> Also, I am now getting serious. I'm sorry it has taken me just shy of three months to update. My father has had some serious shit happen to him, and he has been in hospital for two months. He has only recently come out again, and I'm now a carer to my father and my little brother, a student pursuing further education, and a writer for all of you lovely people. I've found it seriously difficult to get back into writing after September, when I got my father back home, and it has honestly been hell ever since. But I'm not about to bore you with my life story, I'm back, and I'm getting back to my writing. 
> 
> I will still try to upload once daily, if not once every two days, so I do apologise if the chapters are a little late. my studies are intense and I'm up now at ten past two in the morning writing for you guys. 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone, I'm glad to be back! 
> 
> ~Silent


	32. It Takes a Lot Of Work To Get To Work

Gaster stared at you in the moonlight dancing through the gaps in the curtains, and smiled, his skull glowing a soft silver from the earth's guardian. His hands gently clasped onto yours, and moved you both to sit upon the edge of the bed. You found it difficult to meet his gaze, but swallowed the lump in your throat and let him explain it to you. 

“I will be honest, I haven’t performed the surgery in over thirty years. But i know how to do it, I know how to ensure that the love of my life will not perish in front of me due to my actions. Would you honestly like to know how the birth will go?” His eyelights held your gaze, and silently, you nodded. 

“Very well. It is similar to having a caesarean, but you have a lot more vitals to manage. Given that only magical beings could conceive a halfbreed child, the concentration of your magic needs to be monitored, your capacity to stay conscious needs to stay up as well as your fear levels needing to stay down. If anything gets out of hand, it can be severely detrimental for both you and our child. I'm currently doing some research again to see if there is anything extra i can improve on due to the humans advancements in technology, and it seems, if i were to modify some equipment, then i would be able to ensure your safety. That is going to be my main project i begin tomorrow with work.” 

As you heard all of this, your body slumped with both relief and exhaustion at the fact that you knew you could trust your fiancé, and your eyes drooped with fatigue and he wrapped his arms around you. Slowly, Gaster laid you down on the bed, and you snuggled up to him, yawning as he curled up next to you. 

“Sleep well, my darling. We have a busy first day tomorrow…” 

\-------

It felt like only a few minutes passed before you woke up to your alarm. A growl escaped your mouth as you slapped it onto the floor, Gaster still sleeping next to you. You hated the fact you were getting up at half past four in the morning, but you felt you needed the time to get up, showered, made up and ready for work before you started at seven. You yawned, and felt the familiar nausea feeling and teleported to the bathroom, trying your best to stay silent while morning sickness kicked itself into high gear. 

As you wiped your mouth, you grumbled at your stomach, which gave a retaliating punch and you chuckled lowly, shaking your head. Using your kinetic magic, you brought through your phone and speaker, and walked over to the shelving in your bathroom, setting the speaker on and connecting it via an aux cable to save battery on your phone. Flicking through your playlist, you found your more upbeat music, and shoved it on, feeling more happy when you heard Brendon Urie’s voice fill the bathroom. 

You sung along to Nine in The Afternoon as you stepped into the shower and under the hot water to drench your hair and wash the sweat and dirt away from the events of yesterday and the morning sickness. You didn't take long in the shower, making it a ten minute one to wash your hair, body and to shave your legs and underarms. You were soon all clean and happy and ready to begin your day with a positive mental attitude and a feeling like nothing would go wrong. 

Heading through to your beauty room, you started off by moisturising yourself and drying your hair. You then started on making yourself look presentable by applying the basecoat of your foundation. As you let it dry, you began to paint your nails black, seeing as it would match your skirt and shoes. Glancing over at the clock you saw it had hit five am, so you decided you would go with a full face of makeup today, and make an effort for Gaster as you applied your powder foundation to your face. 

Choosing to go for a light purple eyeshadow and bold red lipstick, you flicked both on effortlessly and sat there for a full five minutes pondering over whether you should wear eyeliner or not. And if so, which colour, as you had it in all different colours. Black seemed the most suitable for a workplace, when silver brought the shine to your eyes when you hadn’t had much sleep and needed the extra boost. In the end, you shrugged, and slicked on some black eyeliner in a fine, precise line with a razor sharp cats eye flick. Next was mascara, and you swished the stick over your lashes enough times to bring out the volume. 

You contoured your face, applied highlight and a dust of blusher, before working on your eyebrows. Taking an eyebrow pencil, you gracefully sketched out the shape of your brows, before filling them in slightly with gentle, precise lines that emphasised them enough to make them stand out but not to make it look like you were growing slugs on your forehead. With one look in the mirror, you decided a quick coat of shimmer gloss for your lips and threw your hair up into a high ponytail, supporting it by tying a band in it then looping some strands of hair around it to make it seem like there wasn't a hairband. Securing the strands of hair with a bobby pin, you stood up, and headed to your wardrobe to get dressed as it was six am. 

Your wardrobe was almost too large for comfort this early in the morning, but you slipped into your black blouse, and pulled on a pair of thin, flesh coloured tights to hide the visible scars on your legs. Next came your skirt, after checking the weather to see it would be a good enough day to wear it, and the necktie was brought out. In front of the mirror, you fastened it as Gaster walked in behind you, and purred sleepily. 

“Goodmorning, my darling. How long have you been awake for?” His face nuzzled into your neck as you chuckled and rubbed his porcelain skull and murmured that it hadn’t been long, reaching for your lab coat in green and pulling it over your form. Your glasses sat beside the bed on your nightstand, so as Gaster headed for the shower you slipped them onto your face and meandered down the stairs to make pancakes for breakfast. You were craving them.

As soon as the kettle had boiled and you had made the coffee, flipped the pancakes and cut up strawberries and bananas, Gaster came downstairs dressed in a similar uniform to you, but more suited to his style. He wore a black lab coat, a royal purple turtleneck shirt, black slacks with black brogues and his own name tag, plain white with black writing on it symbolising who he was. 

You handed him his mug of coffee as he came through the door, and he kissed your cheek, before taking a place at the table as you set his plate down. You took your usual seat next to him, and began to dig in instantly, wolfing your breakfast down instantly and draining your coffee a good five minutes before he managed to. You took your phone out of your pocket, checked the time and saw you had five minutes left until it was time for work. 

Gaster took the plates to the sink, and apparated his hands to do the washing and drying up while he took you to work. You smiled, took his hand, and the pair of you teleported to the new core, located on the other side of town. The facility where you would work was absolutely towering over any of the buildings within Ebott town, and a strange coppery colour, giving off a scent of burnt marshmallows as it's renewable energy burnt through itself and refueled itself after it had been burnt. The perks of magic really were more surprising than anyone originally thought. 

It beeped seven on your phone as you approached the doors, and as you entered the facility, you smiled at the skeletal man next to you. 

Today couldn't go wrong at all. 

Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what could go wrong... Anyone have any ideas of what it is gonna be? 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is fairly short, I was running out of time to post so I cut it here and tried to make it so I could get a chapter out for you guys. I'm a couple minutes late from midnight here but it's okay, it should be fine. 
> 
> ...Right? 
> 
> Anyways, as always
> 
> Keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	33. How To Name

As you walked through the doors, your mind was blown. From the outside, you would think the same colour scheme would apply to the inside of the building. But inside it was cool and professional, just like a scientist's lab. Mind you, it was a lab based science facility, so what else did you expect if not this? You took one step inside, and a green glow covered your body, turning out to be a scan to see who is entering as it flashed up with both you and Gaster on a screen with ‘APPROVED ENTRY’ written beneath it 

Your heels clicked on the floor as you followed Gaster, who soon began your tour of the facility. It was soon noticeable how his demeanour and attitude changed at work: he was professional and precise, formal and empowering. He was like the Gaster you first met in the Underground when you didn't know who he was or what he was to you. 

“The lab testing rooms are along this corridor, along with the female restroom incase you're working, so you know where they are. There are different testing labs for each type of SOUL, starting with Determination and ending with Perseverance. I'm aware that you know the orders they appear in the most…” Gaster continued, pointing at each door that was labelled with colours or symbols you could make out. You recognised it as Wingdings, and chuckled silently to yourself. Wingdings Gaster.. Makes sense now… 

Gaster showed you through every room, ending with your office, his office, and the core itself. That was the very last room, the most important room. You took mental noted that you were allowed everywhere, as Gaster trusted you and that you were his PA, But you were also aware magic was restricted within the building. So no teleporting, no fighting with magic, no magical healing, nothing. 

“Do I make myself clear, Mrs Fontaine?” Gaster said, addressing you as if you two were already married, and you blushed faintly, but nodded seriously. 

“Crystal clear, Sir.” You responded, before the smallest of smirks appeared on his face. He began to walk you back to your office where you had some final forms to fill in about the use of magic and confidential information, when you almost walked straight into Alphys. She stuttered an apology without even looking at you, before she blinked. You hadn't noticed that you had done it, but your hand reached out and caught her chin, tilting it up and you were there, smiling back down at her. 

Her face beamed back, and you both nodded and went your own ways, only for Sans to walk around the corner, wearing his usual blue hoodie and basketball shorts. Only this time he was sporting a lab coat, glasses somehow and he held a clipboard. He had replaced his pink fuzzy slippers for blue and white trainers, his shitfaced grin still spread across his face. 

“Hello, Sans. I am pleased to see you have arrived to work on time. The layout is similar to back in the Underground, so feel free to familiarize yourself within the facility. But please do be aware that magi--” Gaster began. 

“magic isn't permitted within the facility. i know, i know the rules, doc…” He muttered sourly, before brushing past you both, not even glancing at you. You blinked, spinning around to call him out on his rudeness before you saw the tail end of his lab coat disappear through the test room to Determination. Turning back to face Gaster with a confused expression upon your face, Gaster merely glared in the direction before striding off in the opposite direction. 

Running slightly to keep up with the skeleton’s long strides, you tapped his arm then murmured beneath your breath. 

“What’s the issue with Sans?” 

Gaster didn't even turn back as he continued to your office, speaking crisply. 

“Sans is going through some rather personal problems right now, and it is not in my area of knowledge to know how to help him. I’m afraid i don't know how to help answer your question. I feel though, it may be in your best interests to forget that this encounter has happened.” 

“Gotcha.. Thank you…” You replied, feeling a little disheartened, before you arrived at your office. It was on the third floor, with a multicoloured door to represent your soul. At the top, there was a name plaque that said your full name, and you smiled slightly to yourself. It had Fontaine instead of your maiden name. 

As Gaster opened the door to your office, you gasped. The room was spacious and airy, a gentle mint green painted on the walls. There was a solid oak desk tucked into one generous corner with a deep sage green office chair. There was a name plaque on your desk that addressed you as “Mrs.Fontaine”, and the blinds were a subtle aquamarine. In one corner stood a luscious green fern, and in the other, a tall fan to keep you cool while things got busy or hot. 

Keeping a formal yet thankful tone, you voiced your appreciation to Gaster, who, being inside the room with the door shut, quirked his skeletal lips upwards at you, and gently stole a kiss from your lips. You returned it happily, before Gaster cleared his throat and suggested you fill out the few forms that were left. 

\--------------------------------

Before long, it was time for a break: lunch. The core itself could magically cook for all employees, so Gaster escorted you to the cafeteria, where you found Alphys nibbling away on some sushi. You chuckled, and walked over to her, calling out her name before you startled her. She spun around and grinned at you, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling at seeing you again, and gestured for you and Gaster to take a seat. 

“Mrs Fontaine, would you like me to grab your lunch for you?” Gaster said, and you smiled and voiced your gratitude. He didn't say a single thing before walking off, not even asking what you would like to eat, so you just assumed he knew your tastes well enough to get you something you wanted.

“Oh my g-gosh, (Y/N), I have s-so many questions!!” Alphys blurted out, and you instantly burst out into laughter, your shoulders shaking from the force. She looked sheepish but laughed with you, and you knew full well you were in for an exceptional lunch break.

Alphys looked at you expectantly after your laughter had died down, and you took a second to breathe and recollect yourself. 

“Okay.. ask away. But only one at a time, i'll answer as we go…” You said, and her eyes lit up once more. 

“How a-are you finding the c-core?” she issued her first question, and you instantly smiled. 

“I’m loving it! There are so many things here that i can do to help both monsters and humans alike, plus, if I'm not mistaken, i can also do some research about myself too. You know that I'm a… complicated person to say the least, and i don't even know the first bit of information about my soul. I've found it interesting from the start, and I've always wanted to know more. I guess, now I can. I honestly can't wait for things to fully kick into swing here. “

As you finished your answer, you glanced back to Alphys, who was looking at you with literal stars in her eyes. Her awe for you was obvious, and you blushed a little and looked away, tugging at your collar. All you wanted to do was learn about who you were, what you were really capable of, and how you could help people in the future. Given you had all the traits, you could even become a magical trainer for those who needed it when Gaster didn't need you here as his assistant anymore. 

“O-Okay, next question. How are you finding your way around? This p-place is huge, and even though I'm u-used to the core in the Underground, I-I’m still getting lost in this o-one… “

“Oh, I find it easy to remember things. I always have, for some reason. When I first moved to Ebott City, within a week I knew the entire city by heart. I guess it's just some random, almost useless talent that i have!” You replied, and as you did, Gaster came back to the table carrying two plates of food. 

“Mrs Fontaine, your food.” He addressed, and gracefully set your plate in front of you. It was a simple food, but you loved it, and a soft smile worked its way onto your face. A cheese, tuna and salad baguette. Exactly what you were wanting to eat. 

“Thank you, Doctor Gaster. Please, would you sit with us?” A slight smile washed over his face, as he took a seat opposite you two girls, surprisingly with ease regarding his height. You glanced at his plate and saw he had the exact same thing as you, but without the cheese. 

“(Y/N), I-I uh.. I’ve b-been thinking.. W-what are you going to c-call your little one?” Alphys seemed to stutter more on this question, and Gaster froze at the same time you did: mid bite into your food. You chewed your food, deep in thought, before you swallowed and cleared your throat. 

“Gaster and I… we haven't even thought about names yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME AGES TO UPLOAD!!! 
> 
> I have been dealing with all of my studies instead of writing because I was off ill for a long while. 
> 
> However, I'm in the midst of writing a second chapter to upload today as an apology. I'll also write a few more as I've really got writing on my mind today. I have caught up on all of my studies now as well so now i have time to write. 
> 
> anyways, what do you guys think the names should be? Leave a comment with what you would name a alf monster, half human child!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	34. Criminal Revenge

W-What?! Y-You guys don't have any names yet?!” Alphys exclaimed, and you shook your head. You didn’t even know how much time you had left, but, glancing down at your stomach, it didn't look like long. Monster-Human pregnancies apparently didn't take as long, as half of their body was formed by magic. You looked at Gaster, and read his mind. 

“It is down to you, Mrs Fontaine. I will gladly allow you to decide names. “He voiced what he was thinking, and you felt your stomach drop. You had to do it… 

“S-So? A-Any names you're thinking of?” Alphys pressed, and within that instant, two names popped to your mind. 

“Now that I’ve thought about it… I'm thinking Arch for a boy, and Rayna for a girl…” you mumbled, paying attention to both how Gaster looked and how he felt. You couldn't help the relief flooding your soul as you both felt and saw the soft, loving expression he held. He liked them! 

“I think they are wonderful names, my sweet,” Gaster murmured back, smiling at you, and you blushed, looking away. “They deserve to have unique names as they are going to be unique children.” He continued, and you all smiled. 

Alphys asked a few questions to Gaster next, which gave you time to eat, your mind reeling. Had he really just trusted you to name your child, given how inexperienced you were with motherhood, with your uncertainty that he could surely feel, with how you didn't like to make such serious decisions? 

As soon as you had finished your lunch, Alphys turned back to you. You instantly held your breath, feeling another question, before Gaster cleared his throat, looking at the clock on the wall behind both of you women. 

“I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I must inform you that it is time for you to be thinking of heading back to work. Mrs Fontaine and I still have a few forms to clear before the end of the day, and then I would like her to have some time to herself within the facility.” 

You had never been so happy to hear that you were running out of time to eat and socialise than this. You made it look like you seemed surprised, spinning round on your seat and gasing as you saw the time. It was half past on, and it was genuinely time to get back to work. 

“It seems that time does fly when you have fun then! I do apologise as well, Alphys, but we do need to get back to work, if not we really will end up working late, and I promised my mother that I would cook tonight!” You smiled apologetically at the yellow dinosaur, and she held your smile. 

“O-Of course, we need to go! I h-have a lot t-to do as well. T-Thank you guys for having l-lunch with me!”? Alphys stuttered, before quickly jumping to her feet and scurrying away, rubbish from her sushi in tow as she ran to her next place of work within the facility. 

As soon as she had left the lunch hall, you exhaled shakily, and Gaster placed his skeletal hand upon yours, sensing your anxiety had built up. You sent him a mental thank you, and he just smiled, before motioning that you should go. You got to your feet, feeling rather lethargic after getting your food within your system., but following your fiance back to your office. 

It took only a half hour for the rest of your forms to be filled in and Gaster soon smiled at you. 

“Well then, Mrs Fontaine, please allow me to officially welcome you to your new workplace. Feel free to explore and do whatever you please for the rest of the day. I managed to overhear your desire to find out about all of your traits in detail, so please do feel free to ask if you have any questions. I am sure that you will be able to find out where to go, what to do. You are a bright young woman, who will surely be able to understand any procedures you may wish to undergo to find out about yourself more. If you do need any help as well, top floor, the room above yours. That is my office, feel free to request me for some help. If not, I am sure that Alphys or possibly any other member of the facility tomorrow will be able to help you.” 

As you listened to Gaster,you found it annoying how he didn't mention Sans in his spiel, but then remembered your earlier encounter with him and what Gaster had said before. You nodded curtly, before heading back to your door with him. Feeling cheeky, you glanced at him, before jumping up and kissing him quickly, but passionately, then scarpering off down the hall before he had anything to say about it. 

\--------------------------RAVEN POV---------------------------

After training every day, you had felt yourself get more used to who, or what, you were. But now, you had to take the next step of your plan into action. (Y/N) wouldn't get away with being a monster fucker, no way. If you couldn't have her, then nobody can. And you would make sure that was the case. So now, you found yourself skipping work once more, on your way round hers. 

With you hood up, your appearance was enough to make people cross to the other side of the road. You were dressed in all black, had a face mask on. You had decided to go with the black eyeliner from when you two had dated, and the magic within your veins tingled as you neared her house.

Glancing in the drive as you walked past the first time, nobody was home. You spun round and headed back, glancing at your phone to see the time was half past three. The time that her little brothers would be let out of high school. So you had to be quick, but thorough. 

When you were back outside of her house, you took a running jump at the fence, scaling it just right to throw yourself over and land by the shallot. You landed lightly enough on your feet so as to not scare Floss, who was asleep on the porch doorstep, and took the hood down. The cat loved you, and you took your hood down, shoving a pair of gloves on so as to not leave a trace that you had broken in, and removed your mask.

Floss stretched, and peered one eye open at you, before jumping to his feet and purring, rubbing about your ankles. You bent down, and stroked his head, before shooing him away to find yourself looking directly at the shallot. You felt the emotions you held bubble up inside of you, and pulled your hood and mask on once more, before purposefully striding towards the residence of your ex. 

It didn’t take you long to find an entrance. (Y/N) always left one window open to ensure that the house smelled fresh and clean. This window was on the second floor, but you soon managed to climb the fence and throw yourself onto the ledge by the window. You stuck one arm through the window, and unlatched it, before pulling it all the way open and wriggling your way inside. 

Inside the house was spotless. It was annoying to be able to trace the sent of the tallest skeleton monster in here, and you growled, before you punched your fist through the nearest object: a mirror. You didn't believe in bad luck. So the mirror shattering to the floor didn't phase you in the slightest. Instead, it gave you an idea. You would wreck the place, give her a taste of what she did to you, but without giving her the slightest hint that you had done it. 

You started with the room you were in: her makeup room. You broke all the heads off of the lipsticks, crumbled all her powers and eyeshadows, destroyed all her brushes, emptied out all of her cosmetics in bottles into one big mess on the floor. The nail varnishes were thrown from their bottles, leaving splatters of a rainbow across the walls. Her lotions and cre products were squirted onto the ceiling, and with a sharpie, you wrote the same she feared upon the one mirror you left not in smithereens. 

Taking a step back, you admired how her room of falseness now looked atrocious. It had given you a burst of energy, and you walked out into the next room. It was the upper hallway, so you decided to write threatening messages all over the walls, smash all of the plant pots, destroy all of the delicate furniture that had been placed here and there, before you chose your next room: the bathroom. 

It was pristine, the porcelain shining a glimmering white, and it bugged you. So you broke it all. Smashing the sink with your fist, obliterating the shower screen, kicking the toilet until it broke and you turned all the faucets on so it flooded the room and out into the hallway. You tested the sound of the water by tapping your foot on the floor, and a wicked grin appeared on your face at the splashing water beneath you. 

You took careful, precise steps out of the bathroom, to the bedroom. This is where you wanted to be both the most and the least. There was so much you wanted to do here. But you knew the most important thing you wanted to do. Frame her. Make her pathetic monster boyfriend think that she was cheating. So you were going to do it. 

Wandering over to her closet, you found you couldn't destroy her clothes, or his. You didn't want your DNA on those. But what you were going to do, you did. With your shoe, you kicked the laundry basket lid off, and grabbed a pair of her panties. They were black and lacy, not leaving much to be imagined when worn with how revealing they were. 

“Still a kinky little slut, huh?” You muttered darkly, before heading out again and kneeling on the edge of their bed. You knew she didn't like to be on the wall side, so it was easier to get on her side than the things. You quickly unbuttoned your belt and jeans, tugging them down enough to reveal a throbbing cock, precum dripping from the tip already at how aroused you were at the thought of her once more. 

You lifted the panties up to your nose, and took a deep breath in through your nostrils, the scent of her natural arousal tingling your senses and causing your cock to throb. Without even knowing, your hand flew to your erection, and instantly began to pump hard. You knew that if you left your scent here, that monster would get seriously pissed and possibly kill her for it. Good. if she wasn't yours, you would make sure you got someone else to do your dirty work for you. All you had to do was give them a reason to. Which is what you were doing. 

To help yourself, you imagined her underneath you from before, writhing beneath you as she was tied to your bed, your cock thrusting into her at such force that it caused her to cry out  
In pleasure. It didn't take long before you felt yourself, now, close to climaxing. You took the panties from your face after one last deep inhale, your sperm shot out of your cock and across her side of the bed, soaking her side of the bed in your essence as you panted, with lust lacing your eyes and your breath. 

You grabbed her pillow and wiped yourself clean, leaving yourself lying on her sheets and soaking into her mattress. You pulled all of your clothes up, tucking yourself away, before throwing the panties onto the bed, making it look like (Y/N) was in a rush to finish her affair. You left a pair of boxers from a teenage boy you had caused a demise to stashed under her pillow, and made your way downstairs, drawing out a smoke from the packet in your pocket. 

In the kitchen, you lit up, making the downstairs stink of smoke, ass you smashed all of the china onto the floor. You scattered cutlery, ensured all plates and bowls, mugs and glasses were broken, before turning on the kitchen sink and flooding the downstairs. You kicked the chairs, punched the cupboard doors off, ruined the food, stabbed the table, before you stubbed your smoke out on the notice board. The timetable for both hers and his work was on there, so you set it on fire, burning it all. Next was the other room: the front room. 

Pulling a knife from your pocket, you slashed all of the couches and chairs, cut all the carpet and destroyed all of the paintings and pictures on the walls. The next thing you did was engrave things on the table. Calling her a bitch, a slut, a whore, a monster fucker, and a fuck you, saying how she cheated on you with a monster. With one more idea in your head, you went to the front door, and took a piss, showering your urine on the welcome mat, proving that she wasn't welcome alive anymore. 

With the house in ruins, you checked your phone, and saw it was four thirty. You had to leave silently through the next door garden, but first, you were going to alert her brothers to the house. You raised one foot up, and with a calculated, precise kick, you kicked the front door off of it's hinges, a deafening thud sounding out and echoing within the neighbourhood. 

With that, you threw your mask and hood up, and bolted, scaling the fence once more and ran away from the scene of the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well he surely isn't a nice ex boyfriend is he? 
> 
> Not much to say here, only thing is this is my apology chapter for not getting enough out recently! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	35. Testing, Testing...

\----------------------(Y/N) POV-----------------------

The first day at your new job had gone so well so far. You had managed to fill out all the forms, remember your way around, and you had two hours to spare. So you were going to do a little research about yourself while you had time. You wanted to know more about your traits. What you could do with each, what they did for you, why you had them…

As you walked down the white marbled corridors, you found yourself back at the testing labs. You started from the bottom, and the first one was perseverance. The cold, white metal door pushed open easily, and you slipped inside, the sound of your heels amplifying within the room. 

Looking around the room, you saw it was similar to a lab in a hospital. Sterile white, with steel tables on one end of the room with a faint scent of chemicals lingering in the air that stung your nose slightly. There was another door on the far side of the room, and a sign strewn over the door read “Testing Area”. Your destination was there. 

Crossing the room, your heels echoed within the walls, and you soon reached the doors with how determined you were. Before you opened the doors, however, you felt a strange feeling. It felt like something bad had just happened, and it made a knot form in your stomach. But you pushed the thoughts away, and stepped through the doors. You gasped. 

In the middle of the rooms back wall, there was a large machine that looked similar to the core itself, but a shiny titanium instead. On the wall either side and surrounding you, there were test tubes, beakers, grips, needles, syringes, swabs, and so much more of the equipment that you would need. In the middle of the room, there were steel tables, with cupboards underneath, and that was where you were to go first. 

As you opened the doors to the cupboard labelled “SOUL TESTING” you peered inside to see the booklet you needed: “Finding out about the traits, from beginners to advanced.” You slipped it open, and skimmed the first page, making a mental note of what you needed, before glancing at your watch. You had enough time to do three procedures today, if you got this one right the first time. So you got to collecting the equipment that you needed for testing your ability. 

You prepared the needle, and concentrated on bringing your magic through your veins, not your blood. With a sharp intake of breath, the needle punctured your skin, directly into your vein, and you withdrew a small sample of vivid violet liquid, sparkling and swirling, the amount required for adequate testing. You attached a swab to your arm, securing it with medical tape as you went over to the machine, test tube in hand, and stood in front of it as you transferred the magic from the syringe into the tube, inserting it into the machine. 

You flipped through the next page, keeping it open and in one hand, before you pressed all the right buttons you needed to, and let the machine do it's work. As the machine buzzed away, identifying what you could do with your ability and what you couldn't, you went about disposing of the needle within the sharps bin in the corner of the room, and began to cleanse the materials you used that needed to be cleaned. 

A low humming noise startled you as Sans stood to your side, having seemed to appear out of nowhere, and you laughed, before carrying on. 

“What brings you here, Sans?” You asked casually, afraid to talk to him due to his difficulty in his life, afraid he would snap at you. 

“hmm? ah, nothin much, kid. just wonderin what ya up to…” he murmured, and you went on to explain what you were up to. He paid attention, listening and nodding on each accord where it was required, before he yawned and offered his help. 

“if i help ya, youll get it done all in one day, so whaddaya say, kid?” His voice was calm, and as you turned to study him, you saw he was being genuine, so you smiled and accepted his offer for help. He told you that he would take one half of the samples you needed done to speed things up so you had enough time, and you nodded, before taking off your lab coat, and rolled your sleeves up. 

You both grabbed three needles each, and each time, you summoned whichever trait was asked for into your system. It proved more difficult to get your justice up, as you shivered and flinched when you felt the gold replace your blood, but it was manageable. Soon, you both had three needles each, and you went to each test room together, setting all of the machines up and running. Sans did most of the work, which surprised you, but you guessed that it was his specialty, so he knew all the buttons by heart. 

With the last sample in the machine, you both wandered back to the perseverance ward, and found yourselves just in time to see your results pop up on the screen. 

_____________________________________________________  
l TRAIT: PERSEVERANCE l  
l STRENGTH: 33 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l LINE TRAP: POSITIVE l  
l MANIPULATION OF OTHERS ABILITIES: POSITIVE l  
l NIGHT VISION: NEGATIVE l  
l POLYCHROMATISM:NEGATIVE l  
l DUALITY:NEGATIVE l  
l MANIPULATION OF HANDS:NEGATIVE l  
L___________________________________________________l

You blinked, and gasped, before smiling. You needed to now find out how to gain full access to your powers and gain your night vision. Sans looked impressed, but also pissed off. But only for a second, before he just looked impressed, and grinned even wider at you somehow.

“heh, looks like you're pretty strong in this category, kid. wanna go check out the others?” You nodded eagerly to his question, before you both headed to the next room along: Integrity. Sure enough, as you walked through the door, the information popped up, and you and Sans both laughed about your timing, before analysing your results. 

_____________________________________________  
l TRAIT: INTEGRITY l  
l STRENGTH: 80 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l SWORD : POSITIVE l  
l KARMIC RETRIBUTION: POSITIVE l  
l TELEPORTATION: POSITIVE l  
l STATISTICS AMPLIFICATION: POSITIVE l  
l KNOWLEDGE OF INTEGRITY: NEGATIVE l  
L____________________________________________l

Gently, a blush of awkwardness flushed across your cheeks at the last result. You knew that, but you didn't know it was an ability… nevertheless, you made a note of it, and what you had to work on to gain full access to your powers, before you and sans went to all of the other rooms, gathering your results. 

_____________________________________________  
l TRAIT: PATIENCE l  
l STRENGTH: 66 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l STRINGS:NEGATIVE l  
l TIME MANIPULATION: POSITIVE l  
l KNIFE: POSITIVE l  
L____________________________________________l

______________________________________________  
l TRAIT:KINDNESS l  
l STRENGTH: 100 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l HEALING: POSITIVE l  
l SHIELDING: POSITIVE l  
l HATE RESISTANCE: POSITIVE l  
L_____________________________________________l

_____________________________________________  
l TRAIT:JUSTICE l  
l STRENGTH:33 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l WEAPON MATERIALISATION: POSITIVE l  
l ARMOUR MANIFESTATION: NEGATIVE l  
l ELECTRICTY: NEGATIVE l  
L____________________________________________l

____________________________________________  
l TRAIT: BRAVERY l  
l STRENGTH:66 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l BLAST: NEGATIVE l  
l WEAPON: POSITIVE l  
l NATURAL LEADER: POSITIVE l  
L____________________________________________l

_____________________________________________  
l TRAIT: DETERMINATION l  
l STRENGTH: 100 PER CENT. l  
l ABILITY LIST: l  
l WEAPONS: POSITIVE l  
l WILL REGENERATION: POSITIVE l  
l HEALING REGENERATION:POSITIVE l  
l SAVE/LOAD: POSITIVE l  
l RHABDAPHOBIA RESISTANCE:POSITIVE l  
l DECIMAL HP: POSITIVE l  
l BUT IT REFUSED: POSITIVE l  
L____________________________________________l

Knowing your results made you feel powerful, but not in a bad way. They made you know that you could use your powers for good, to protect people, to keep the hate in the world at bay, to look after the friends and family that you had. 

You would be this city’s protector. 

You were filled with

DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH I am so sorry I haven't been uploading. who knew having like seven jobs / responsibilities at once could be so damn difficult? 
> 
> As always, though, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	36. Emergency Room

As soon as you had seen Sans, he had disappeared again as soon as you had your back turned. You glanced down at your watch, and saw it was five minutes until the end of your shift. With that in mind, you picked up the notes you had made, disposed of the samples correctly, before heading to Gaster's office to go home with him. It only seemed right to get home at the same time as him, and to both head to the kitchen together to grab an idea of what to have for dinner. You were cooking for your family tonight. 

You knocked gently on his door, and his cold, crisp voice rang out almost impatiently. 

“Enter.” 

Timidly, you cracked the door open and slipped inside, glancing around. His office was much like yours, room layout wise, but design wise, it was completely contrasted. The floor and ceiling were tiled white, the walls painted a brighter white, with one singular mint plant on the desk. It was a solid pine desk, varnished to shine, and stacked full of paperwork ready to both be filled in and paperwork to be filed away. The wall behind the desk was one large window, looking out into the corn fields on the outskirts of town, where the sun would soon set in a gorgeous golden halo. It was remarkably bare compared to your office, however you seemed to feel almost at home in this office while Gaster sat at his desk, scribbling away onto some forms. 

Gaster looked up at you, and the tension he seemed to be under almost evaporated on the spot. He glanced at the monitor that was sat on his desk, before putting the lid back on his pen, and standing. 

“Home time already, my dear?” He asked, a smile of genuine relief spreading over his face as he began to file paperwork away into filing cabinets, organising them as he went along, muttering to himself. You smiled softly, and chuckled quietly under your breath, seeing him in his work mode was kind of cute.. 

“Right, my dear, I am all packed up. Are we ready to go home now?” Gaster asked you, and a smile appeared on your face again as you nodded. Gaster strode over to you, and offered you his arm as you both made your way towards his door, your hand through his arm. It didn't take long for you both to reach the exit, and for the sign above the door to tell you to lock up. As you walked out, Gaster pulled his keys from his pocket, and smiled at you as you both spun round to lock up the facility for the night. 

“(Y/N)!!!” you heard your mother’s voice call out in urgency, and you panicked, spinning back round to see her, red eyes and tears staining her face. She was running at you full speed, a look of distraught on her face as she did so, and you ran to her, face white in your own panic to see your mother like this. 

“Mum? What's wrong? Is it one of the kids?” You began to say, before she wailed and threw her arms around you, apologising for what happened, explaining that it was her fault. 

“Mum, mum, calm down. What has even happened?” You spoke calmly despite the anxiety rising inside of you.. 

“It's.. it's your house, sweetie.. Someone has ruined it. Broken in, trashed the place..” She sobbed, and all life left your face. You went dizzy, and you could feel your heart racing too fast for your body to cope, before everything went black, and your legs gave way beneath you. 

\----------------GASTER POV--------------

You teleported over to (Y/N) as soon as you felt it: The piercing pain of her waters breaking within her conscious mind. You caught her form as she fell down to the ground, narrowly escaping her hitting her head, and instantly scooped her up into your arms, throwing your keys at (Y/N)’s mum. 

“Unlock the doors, now. This is no time for a joke either, her waters just broke.” You spoke matter-of-factly, even though internally, you were freaking out. You carried your fiancée over to the core again as her mum ran forward, fumbling with the keys as she threw the doors open. You snapped your fingers, and the alarm system and registration system were fried, and you and Rosa ran down the opposite corridor to the testing labs: the hospital wing.

You disregarded the use for magic within the core now, as your summoned hands appeared and slammed the doors open to the nearest room possible. You instantly busied yourself, laying (Y/N) down on a bed, and teleporting back and forth, gathering all the materials and equipment you needed for the procedure. Rosa stood beside her adopted daughter, shaking like a leaf and not knowing what to do, before you shoved a blood pressure machine and needles at her, mumbling away to her as you used a marker to place little crosses in places where Rosa needed to insert needles into (Y/N). 

You cursed loudly as you found you were behind schedule on modifying the equipment you needed, and threw a jar across the room, before it smashed into millions of pieces from the force of impact. Rosa jumped with a squeak of surprise, before you got back to work, preparing the scalpel and put two earpieces near your skull, getting your hands to dial Sans and Alphys. You told them to get to the lab as soon as possible, that (Y/N) needed it immediately, and to get to the third hospital wing immediately. Within seconds, both monster scientists were there, and you were ripping your lab coat and sleeve off of your body. 

“D-Doctor G-Gaster what is the mat--O-OH MY G-GOD!” Alphys explained when she picked up on the situation, and instantly began to hand you the needles to put into your own arm. Seeing as she was unconscious, you would have to give her stats a boost by using the manipulation of your magic to boost her stats, to heal her, to keep her hope up, and to wake her. It was surely impossible.. 

Sans stood there, eyesockets black and empty, for a good few moments, before your voice roaring through the atmosphere tore him back to reality, and he shook his skull. You told him that he was to be performing the procedure, and that he was cutting the child out, and he swallowed, but nodded. He had the steadiest hands available right now, so he had to… 

You connected all of the tubes and wires with Rosa’s help, before you sat beside (Y/N) in the chair by her bedside, and concentrated all of your magic into doing what you needed to do. Alphys kept an eye on the stats, Rosa ran from room to room, gathering blankets and sterilized bottles for a child you had already taken into consideration to get. And Sans picked up the scalpel, and the needle of anaesthetic. With a deep breath, he inserted the needle into (Y/N)’s stomach, carefully and precise, and waited ten seconds. 

\----------------------SANS POV--------------------

As soon as the ten seconds were up, you grabbed the marker from Gassters left hand, and drew the line as he ordered you to. You took just one second to gather your bearings and slip some gloves onto your hands, before you firmly but accurately cut along the line, and yelled at the amount of blood and magic that poured out of (Y/N). 

“JUST CARRY ON, SANS. IT WILL HAPPEN, BUT THAT IS WHY I AM CONNECTED TO HER LIKE THIS!!” your dad raged at you, and you shook your head violently, before cutting into her deeper, carefully pulling the skin and muscle apart to reveal the child resting there, struggling with the lack of support from its mother. You peered at it's soul, and sighed in relief, seeing it was still healthy and happy, just starting to struggle. You had to do it, and you had to do it now. 

Reaching your skeletal hand inside of the woman you loved, you pulled your fathers child out, grabbed a clamp, and nipped it in the umbilical cord, before grabbing a pair of sharp scissors, and disconnecting it. 

One second…. 

Two seconds…

Three seconds… 

The seconds passed at an agonising pace, and sweat beaded on your skull. You didn't get it. It should have cried by now. Why wasn't it crying? It's soul stated that it was fine, healthy, almost too healthy for something a month premature.. 

Twenty four seconds…

Twenty five seconds… 

Twenty six seconds… 

It still didn't cry, and your bones were beginning to rattle, before you heard a tiny little whimper, and saw the most piercing green and purple eyes peering up at you from the creature in your hands. It took one look at you, and let out an almighty wail, and you laughed in relief, tears forming in your sockets. Your knees went weak, and you instantly stumbled backwards against a wall, cradling your younger sibling to your ribcage. 

“heh, hey little un.. It's your big brother, sans, here… welcome to the world…” your voice spoke out, cracking and barely a whisper, before Rosa began to weep with happiness, and crept closer, blankets at the ready to wrap her grandchild up. You held them out to her, and she took them into shaking hands. As she wrapped her grandchild up, you stood slowly to your feet, and began to sew (Y/N) back up, keeping an eye on everyone else at the same time.

Alphys was crying, Gaster was smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever, and you couldn't help but start to cry yourself. You had just performed a half breed birth for the first time, and it was a success. You couldn't believe it. A sniff sounded out from your right, and now you saw your dad crying, both with relief and happiness. You smiled wider at him, and for the first time you had ever witnessed, your dad smiled back. 

“(Y/N)’s m-mum… W-what is the gender?” Alphys spoke out in a choked voice, and Rosa peeled the blankets back gently. 

“It's a girl!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... That was sudden. 
> 
> I do apologise, I didn't have this in store for this chapter, I was going to have reader go home, and see the state of her house first, before she collapsed. But this is similar to something that happened to me today, so I decided to do this instead. 
> 
> I hope you all don't mind! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	37. Deciding What To Do With The Shitstorm

Once again, you were submerged in the darkness of the void. But this time, the dark seemed welcoming with no demonic children around to torment the living hell out of you. The infinite black seemed to wrap itself around you like the world's fluffiest blanket, embracing you and keeping you safe from all harm. You wanted to stay here forever, to feel comforted and safe, and free from all of the troubles your mind was telling you that were ahead. A nap felt sooooo good right now...

But, you knew you couldn't stay here. Something major had just happened in front of your body, you could feel a pressure lifted from you, and a major regain of energy, before a connection became both more stable and disconnected from you in the most intimate way imaginable. It sent a surge of panic through your core, and shook you down to the bone, before you forced yourself out of the blanket of the void, and summoned your determination. 

Was Gaster okay?

As you came to, you saw a room that you had never seen before. It was a crisp white, with a sterile scent penetrating your nose, along with the sharp, burning pain of a wound on your stomach. You went to open your eyes further, and saw people all around you. Was this heaven? Or was this real life? 

Gaster was alright, hell, he was more than alright he was over the moon, judging by the smile gracing his face. The sunlight sneaking through the window lit your fiance in the most angelic of glows, and your heart skipped a beat as you eyes met his eyelights. His smile brightened even more, revealing sharp canines, as he held out a bundle of blankets to you. 

Your heart dropped. 

Inside the blankets, sat a gorgeous, angelic child. They were half human, half monster, white skinned and the bone almost showing in their face. Their eyes were the most clear tourmaline purple and peridot green, with lashes that were thicker than any you had ever seen before. You looked up at the father of your child, and he answered the question you had in your mind and soul. 

“Say hello to Rayna, my dear,” his husky purr reverberating around the room, voice still thick from choked emotion. Your eyes welled up, and peered down at your daughter. She gurgled quietly at you, before reaching a hand up to you, and you leaned your cheek into her palm, the tears falling as you cradled your little girl. The feelings you had felt for her began growing infinitely stronger by the minute, and you knew then and there, that you would do anything for your family, especially your little girl. 

It was only when your mum spoke up that you realised it wasn't just Gaster, your child, and yourself in the room, but that Sans, Alphys and your mum were present too. You cleared your throat and handed Rayna back to Gaster for a moment, before trying to sit up. You gasped and clasped your hands to your abdomen, feeling the familiar sticky blood slowly trickling onto your fingers, and looked pleadingly at Gaster.

“You need to stay put, my dear. We have performed the caesarean on you, so you must allow time for your wound to heal…” Gaster reprimanded you, and you growled, before healing yourself in record time. 

“No, I won’t. I hate feeling rude and laying down in front of people I know and care about...” You muttered, and sat up, having completely healed yourself now, and opened your arms for Rayna back, cradling her close to your chest as you gazed down into her innocent eyes that bore into yours, reading her mother as simple as a student reading a textbook. The bond between you two was immaculate, and you smiled softly down at her, before looking at everyone else. 

“(Y/N), sweetie…” Your mum began, and you turned your head to face your child's grandmother, and smiled, asking her what was wrong. As soon as you saw the serious look on her face, however, your smile soon faded, and a concerned, worried look spread across instead. 

“Your house, sweetie.. Isn't in a liveable condition right now. I don’t know if you remember me telling you before, but someone trashed your house, and it is in such a bad state it is unbelievable…” Your mum's voice trailed off, and the colour drained from your face as you took all the information back in. You didn't remember her saying that at all. What would you, Gaster and Rayna do now, that you didn't have a place to live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I've been really busy with my family and looking after everyone with my studies and my house to sort out too, I have completely lost track of updating! 
> 
> Please forgive me, I feel like a terrible person for neglecting you all!! 
> 
> To make it up to you guys, there is this chapter, and another one within an hour! 
> 
> Once again, I am SO SORRY! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone, 
> 
> ~Silent


	38. House Flipper

\--------------ALPHYS POV------------------

When you all decided to leave for the night, you collared Sans and Rosa, who looked at you in surprise. You told them, through all of your stuttering, that you had a plan, and that you wanted their help. You explained how you wanted to sort out (Y/N) and Gaster’s house for them, and add in extra security measures, such as magically enhanced drones that appeared when there was an unauthorized soul on the property. A line that would divert all phones to call the local police, and get the intruder down in a restraint.

“S-Sans, I know you d-don’t like your f-father as much a-as you should b-but… do it for (Y/N)...” You pleaded, before a sigh escaped him and he slumped. 

“fine, doc, you got it. when do we start?” Sans replied in a huff, side-eyeing Rosa and yourself as a wave of relief meandered through every crevice of your brain. You knew you had to get a move on, and that you needed strong people. 

The first person who came to mind was Undyne, and a small, anime-style blush flew across your cheeks as you phoned her. The phone rang a few times, before a panting Undyne answered. 

“H-Hey babe.. W-What’s up..” Her rough voice came through the speaker, and you grinned, tail swishing in excitement. You couldn't help the reaction she gave you, it was just….. Her, that caused you to turn into a simp. 

“H-Hi Undyne… I… I have some things to tell you. Can you meet me at (Y/N)’s house in like… a minute? P-Please?

“Heh, I’ll be there in thirty seconds!” You could hear Undyne grinning down the phone, and you laughed anxiously, before whispering that you loved her, and ended the call. Without another second to spare, Sans and Rosa stepped forward, and you swallowed. Teleportation made you feel nauseous as it was, let alone three trips in one day. But it was for (Y/N), so you had to do it. She had given you your hopes and dreams on a platinum platter, so this was the very least you could do to repay her. 

Within a blink of an eye, you all appeared at Toriels, and she was waiting there, alongside Asgore and Asriel. The sight of all three good Dreemurrs stood there as a family made you choke slightly as you all teleported once more, to the Fontaine residence. 

As you expected, Undyne was already there, but she looked seriously pissed. She had a spear summoned in each hand, and was patrolling the area, hunting whatever fucker had been on Doctor Gaster’s property. But the spears dissipated when she saw you all, and hurried over. Before she could get a word in, however, you instantly put your work mode on, your stutter vanishing like it had ceased to exist. 

“Right. Toriel, Asriel. You guys are on redecorating, planning designs of rooms. You're artistic and gentle. Undyne, Asgore, Sans. You guys can remove broken things and carry the new stuff in please. As for me, I’ll be monitoring you guys, providing refreshments, and setting up the gadgets. If you need anything, you all come straight to me or Rosa. She is going to be running back and forth to stores to gather the new furniture. Got it?” 

Everyone looked at you in shock, having not heard you without your stutter before, and nodded, before running off into the house, leaving you and Rosa alone, before voices rang out behind you. 

“Can we help too?” Came the voices in unison, and you spun round to see the rest of (Y/N)’s family and Papyrus running towards you, eager to help their family. You smiled, and asked whose skill sets fit which category, before Jackson piped up. 

“I’m currently doing a plumbing apprenticeship, so I can help there, for the kitchen and the bathroom if I’m needed?” His voice was bold yet timid at the same time, and you instantly assigned him the job. Frazer helped Toriel and Asriel, Daniel helped Undyne, Asgore and Sans, while her dad remained. He looked a little lost, but soon spoke up. 

“Uh… My skills don’t fit any of the groups… I can handle electrics well, I can garden, and I can also drive...What would you like me to do, Miss?” His low voice rumbled slightly,, but you ignored it, and suggested he rewire some of the cables that connected the electricity to the chalet. Then, if he had time, to make a garden of flowers in rainbow colours. He nodded, and went back inside to his house, before moments later, returning with all sorts of electrical equipment. 

It didn’t take long for Sans to come over to you, eyelights gone from his sockets, and murmur that he was going to go on a hunt for who had done this to (Y/N). You nodded, and he instantly set off at a slow walk, hood up, hands stuffed in his shorts pockets. You blinked, but shrugged, and let him be, before continuing the work on the drones as you wondered why Flowey wasn't himself anymore. What had Sans done? 

\--------------------- SANS POV --------------------------

It didn't take you long to pick up on the bastards scent. He had strong magic, and it was dangerous shit. That's why you took it. Although Asriel would have been the perfect companion for this, in case things turned ugly, you didn't want anyone else to get hurt. You didn't want to get hurt either, but given how you could dodge Chara when they were alive.. A shudder ran down our spine, and your anger increased. At your dad, at this sick fuck, at Chara… You were gonna get rid of this genocidal twat before it got to the same path as last time. 

It didn't take you long to find out where the source of the magic came from. You could sense it from halfway through the town. The perks of being the royal judge gave you certain perks that nobody else had. 

“heh, i guess genocide wasn't such a bad idea after all, kid…” you muttered to yourself, before teleporting to the place your skill took you. As you looked over the cornfield, the black haze of the magic caught your eyelights as it leaked out of an old abandoned farmhouse. You snuck closer, trying to see who was inside, and your eyelights disappeared when you saw (Y/N)’s ex boyfriend inside. But he didn't look like himself anymore. 

Something was slung at you from behind, and you stepped casually to the side, letting the oh too familiar casual, laidback smile wash over your face. He wanted to fight? Fine. 

You summoned a Gaster blaster, and aimed at the farmhouse, before teleporting behind the culprit and blasting the defence mechanism square on. The devil himself turned round, and your eyes met. You gave a hearty wave, before teleporting again, this time behind him, and trapped Raven within some blue bones. 

He stayed still. 

“heh, looks like ya know yer stuff, kid…” you joked, and he growled. But this growl unnerved you. 

What the hell even is this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the chapter I owe you lovely readers of mine. 
> 
> Again, as I profusely stated in the comments on the previous chapter, I am seriously sorry, from the bottom of my non-existent heart. 
> 
> Anyways,, ,As always, keep smiling, love everyone, 
> 
> ~Silent
> 
> (P.S: There will even be another update!)


	39. Mates For Life?

Raven just stared at you for a moment, and then. He fucking smiled. Soft and polite. 

“So sorry, didn't see you there. Hiya, I’m Raven. You must be Sans, yes? I know all about you, Judgement…” That made you freeze. Nobody knew that except from Frisk. Chara, Asgore and your dad. How did he know? You were about to snap at him before your mind kicked something into gear. Check his stats, and make sure to prepare everyone. Stall for time. 

“tibia honest, bud, i would be surprised if you didn't know all about me, heh. so, you know about me, lemme know about you.” You grinned lazily at him, and his guard went down a little. A soft chuckle escaped him, and inside your mind, all you could see was you snapping this prick’s neck. 

“Ah, there isn’t really much to know about me. Just a guy with satanic magic, practicing my abilities to fight alongside you guys. That is all.” he shrugged, and as he did, his guard slipped slightly, and you got a glimpse of his stats.   
LV: 666  
ATK: 8573  
DEF: -47

“So.. you trying to read my stats, huh? Good luck, skele-bro. You aren’t going to get that information.” Raven sneered at you, and you could feel his magic get heavier. That was all you needed though. You only needed to know his attack, defence, and LOVE, so you just laughed a low, threatening chuckle as a cover for the terror rising inside of you. You had to get out. 

NOW. 

“heh, sorry, bud, but I have all the information that I needed. was fun talkin to ya though, we should do it again some time…” You murmured, before grinning as your left eye lit up in chalcedony blue as a gaster blaster fired from behind him. He stepped out of the way as you teleported, knowing he couldn't track you from his powers, and jumped from place to place, before you headed back to (Y/N)’s house. 

“S-Sans, you’re b-back… what did you to do make As--” 

“alph... we got a situation…” you interrupted her, and the house was almost done, and Alphys had gotten all of her work done, so you dragged her to the side, and told her what you found out. Her eyes widened in fear. There had been an old monster tale about the devil himself disguised as a human male, but you had both thought that nothing like that existed. So you weren’t surprised to see genuine fear on her face. As you had teleported, your anxiety had hit you harder than with Chara about. 

“listen, we gotta keep this quiet. I’ll tell my dad, but he is the only person to know. for now. capiche?” you said, and Alphys nodded her shaking head. You nodded at her once, then walked into the house like nothing had happened. 

“SANS YOU LAZYBONES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Papyrus boomed at you, and a shit-eating grin appeared on your face. 

“heh, sorry bro, took a break…” You lied bluntly to his face and he went on lecturing you about how to work properly and not laze about all day. 

How would you get this out of your mind? 

You were all doomed, weren’t you? 

\------------------------- (Y/N) POV -----------------------

You yawned, stretching out on the chrysoberyl green couch, to hear your little angel stir against your chest. Gaster had his arms wrapped around both of you protectively, and you smiled softly. Waking up like this was something that you could easily get used to. A yawn escaped you, and then a gentle glow of green and purple flooded our lower quadrant of vision. You peeked down to see Rayna peering up at you, expectantly. You smiled, and simply lifted her head to your breasts, where she hungrily latched on. 

‘There was such a bonus of magically linking a parent and their child…’ you thought to yourself as you gazed lovingly down at the creature suckling on your nipples. 

“My my, is she hungry at this hour?” A soft rumble sounded from behind you, and you hushed him quietly, before nodding. Rayna shut her eyes as she suckled, letting all light dissipate from the room. Gaster silently chuckled, pressing his ribcage further into your back as his arms tightened around your stomach. You leaned into him a little more, and you both nuzzled each other at the same time. This was indeed something you could easily get used to.

Without warning, the room lit up in a dazzling glow of rainbow colours, with garnet and tourmaline purple more dominant, as both of your souls had retracted out of your bodies. Inside of both hearts, there was a half green, half purple heart, half right way up, half upside down. You stared in absolute awe as Gaster smiled and cupped both souls to your both, before a wave of pleasure shot through you. You gasped silently, a red hue tinting your cheeks as he smirked softly at you. 

“Seeing as we can't mate with our little cherub on your chest, my dear…” His whispered purr rung out, “How about we allow our souls to mate for the first time?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter I am posting tonight.
> 
> Now, if you lovelies will all please excuse me, I shall now pass out and faceplant my keyboard... 
> 
> I love you all (No Romo!) <3 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone, 
> 
> ~Silent


	40. A Trip Back In Time, Via Gaster

Your face instantly blushed harder at his bold question, and a light shiver ran down your spine. Mate your souls? How did that even work? Your obvious confusion gained a smirk on your face as his graceful features turned seductive, and you swallowed,before nodding slightly. Gaster grinned at you, and before he could do anything, you asked him to explain what you had just agreed to. 

“My darling, the process of mating souls is simple. But firstly, it can only be done by those who have successfully mated. Thankfully, we have done that, so we can mate this way. All we do now, is remain open with each other, having our souls be able to communicate within reason of who we really are. I know about your past, but you don't know mine. So be aware, that you may find out somethings about me, that you never would have thought could happen... “ 

As Gaster explained to you, you lost yourself within his eyelights, and gazed dreamily at him. His skull, so smooth and glowing hazily from the kaleidoscope of colours from your souls seemed to be your favourite feature about him right now…

“...and although the pleasure will be there, you will feel my emotions as i will feel yours, alright?” His smooth, deep voice resonated within your head, bringing you back to reality as you nodded your consent. He smiled, and gave you a slow countdown, before suddenly, you felt sick, and were thrown into black. 

Before you now, stood a tall skeleton monster, who you identified as Gaster, but a younger version. He was wearing a white labcoat, along with his usual attire. However, there was another edition: a pair of oval shaped glasses perched magically upon his nose. Upon seeing this younger, spry version of Gaster, a wave of pleasure, stronger than the last one, coursed it's way through you, but instead of it hitting your sex, you felt it within your veins. 

Alphys was standing next to Gaster, in similar attire, and you couldn't help but notice a lot was different about her. Firstly, you noticed that you couldn't pick up on even the slightest stutter from her. She was smiling naturally, confidently… It confused you. But you saw she looked younger too. They were looking at some kind of tubes, towering above them, one the length of the space between the floor and the ceiling, the other one just slightly shorter. That isn’t what shocked you the most, though. 

What did shock you the most, was what Gaster did next. Even the younger version of Alphys seemed to cringe and glance away, as Gaster punched two holes in his hands with a machine, his ear splitting screams echoing out as his eyelights streamed glossy violet. Another wave of pleasure took the mental pain away, as Gaster placed each part of his hands into the tubes, before Alphys sat him down, bandaged him up, and dried his eyes. She passed him a smoke, and he lit it, dragging quickly to help him deal with the pain, before he stood up and headed over to a machine. He tapped in a code that must have been at least seventy digits long, before everything seemed to get infused with static. 

As the room cleared, you saw something completely different. Sans and Papyrus were now sitting on the floor, but as babies. You cooed instantly, and went to pick them up, but your hands phased right through them. You blinked, then remembered that you were in Gaster’s memory. Gaster, the holes in his hands now healed to how you knew them now, stooped down, and picked his sons up, cradling them both to his broad chest, as the two young boys snuggled their faces into his neck. 

The static took over once more, and you almost collapsed due to how strong the next wave of pleasure was as it turned your legs to liquid. Once more, the static cleared, and you froze as the scene in front of you played out, tears streaming down your face. 

Gaster was surrounded by humans. They all had magic at their expense, and he was helpless against all of them. One of them, a girl with glowing ginger hair, was the first to strike him with her fist, and you screamed out for her to stop. They couldn't hear you, and although Gaster fought back with all of his ability, when they all fought him, twenty humans against one monster, he caved, and crumbled down to the ground. You could read his HP from here, and you were hysterically shouting as loud as you could as you saw he had one HP left. 

Out of nowhere, a scarlet trident was flung at the humans, narrowly missing Gaster, and set the ground on fire. A younger version of Asgore came charging into the picture, fury in his eyes, as Toriel, younger, prettier, faster, more elegant, was running after him, panic evident in her eyes. The humans scattered as they saw the boss monsters, as two beams of white hot light tapped them. Sans and Papyrus were next to enter the picture, riding on Gaster Blasters, and trapped the humans with the blue attacks, long enough for Toriel to heal Gaster back up to his full HP. The monsters then all held hands, and teleported out of there, thanks to Sans and Gaster, as the scene, once more turned to static. 

You moaned out in almost white hot pleasure, as you could feel what your soul was going through as it mated with Gaster’s, as one final scene appeared before you. 

You swallowed your pleasure as true fear struck your heart. 

Gaster was trying to stabilise the underground core, but the place was falling apart. Alphys was yelling at him to evacuate, but to no avail. Gaster only continued to type in more override codes, in order to re-stabilise the core. The countdown in the background stated there was only ten seconds remaining until the joint blew to smithereens, but suddenly, the alarms stopped, the ground stopped shaking, and the crimson lights stopped flashing. Gaster, sweat beading on his skull, slumped against the final machine he had been at, panting. Before the ground started to crack beneath his weight. Sans ran forward to Gaster, yelling for him to move, but Gaster did something that made you choke up on a fresh set of tears. 

He knew it would have happened..

But he did it anyway. 

He shoved Sans back to Alphys, and, as he straightened up, smiled properly for the last time. Before the ground he was on gave way, and he was swallowed by the core, and the black abyss of the void beneath it. 

As the static took over to take you back, you fought against it, determined to see how he came back, but you failed. The static dragged you back, and your mind was fogged instantly by the strongest hit of sexual relief you had ever felt, and your eyes fell shut. 

When you opened them once more, you saw a panting Gaster half above you, half to your left, with a shit eating grin mixed with deep concern and care on his face. To see him alive again, to be happy and healthy, made you choke back tears as you flung your spare arm around your lover, keeping a hold on your daughter, as you both laughed, and cried, into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all of my lovelies!! 
> 
> I wish I could give you all a decent reason why I haven't been writing.. But I have just had a really low mood constantly since the end of my exams. It's been a struggle to even socialise with my family these last days since you last heard from me, but today, I have been better. 
> 
> This is what I could come up with today, so I have written this chapter for you all. I am going to carry on writing tonight, and hopefully get another chapter or two done. If I manage two, one will be out tonight, and the other tomorrow. If i only manage one, it will be tomorrow's upload. 
> 
> Thank you all, as well. For being so patient with me, for always being here. I honestly don't know what I would do, if it wasn't for you amazing creatures who lurk in the comments. Thank you, all of you, who have kept me determined enough to write. 
> 
> I will try to ensure I have another upload schedule coming soon, given my studies being so annoying. It may change from daily to once every two or three days... Again, I am so sorry. 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone! 
> 
> ~Silent


	41. A Warm Welcome

You started awake, and glanced round, before relaxing when you remembered where you were. You were at your sons’ house, on their couch, with your fiancé and your daughter. But you didn't have the familiar feeling of a ribcage pressing into your back, or the already all-too-familiar feeling of a slightly numb arm, where your daughter would sit. You shot up off of the couch, and instantly fell back down as your legs turned to jello, making a soft thud sound. 

“My darling, are you alright?” You heard, as Gaster poked his head out from the kitchen. In a sling, sat Rayna, snuggled up against her daddy’s sternum, a soft, innocent smile on her sleeping face. It brought peace and tranquility to your soul to see her so happy, you flopped back into the couch and nodded, a smile on your face now. 

“Yeah…. Yeah, I’m good, thank you. Are you alright?” You asked him, and Gaster stepped closer to you, before sitting down beside you, wrapping an arm around you. 

“I am well thank you, my darling. Speaking of being well, would you like to take our daughter for a stroll later, to build her knowledge of the world? Hybrid creatures’ minds mature faster than humans or monsters.” Gaster replied, staring off into the distance with a soft smile gracing his features. You couldn't help but match your expression with his.

“Yeah, of course! But.. I need a shower…” you trailed off, looking awkwardly around, before Gaster took a hold of your chin. Without a word, he picked you up as well as Rayna, and carried you both upstairs, and through the first door on the left. As he glided through, you instantly saw something that made your eyes light up. 

Inside was the most luscious bathroom you had ever seen, with an eight foot square walk-in shower with a sliding door, a ten foot long bathtub, and an elegantly designed sink, which was for adjustable heights. There was an intricate mirror as one whole wall, with another, smaller wall covered in shelves. Products decorated the shelves, ranging from bone care to hair care to skin care to bubble-bath oils in all different scents and colours, all having different effects. 

Gaster gently sat you down on the lid of the toilet, then stood up, beaming lovingly at you. You knew he was asking you if you wanted a bath or a shower, so you childishly pointed at the shower, clapping your hands together in excitement as he turned it on and set the temperature right for you. You grinned, and watched him, bouncing the balls of your feet on the floor in anticipation. 

As soon as it was ready, you came face to face with Gaster and Rayna as he crouched down in front of you, placing one hand on Rayna’s back, and the other on your thigh. You squeed, and carefully fell forward into an embrace of your lover and your child. Gaster stroked your hair as his deep, sultry chuckle reverberated around the room, before he started to slowly undress you, starting with your shirt coming off over your head in one swift movement. His nimble phalanges then made short work of unbuttoning your jeans, and you stood up so he could pull them down and off of you. Your panties were soon discarded on the floor, before you stood on the marbled surface, completely naked. Gaster placed a bony hand on the small of your back, guiding you over to the shelves, where you picked out the products you needed for your shower, before you were escorted to the shower door. 

“My darling, I do hope you enjoy your shower. Our little angel and I will find us all fresh clothing, and some breakfast. We will see you soon, my love.” Gaster hummed, and with that, he bowed his head to gently press a kiss to your forehead, and moonwalked out of the room with a goofy expression on his face. You burst out laughing, clutching your stomach with one arm and bracing yourself against the tourmaline blue marbled wall as you heard Rayna giggling away into the distance. 

Laughing, you quickly showered, and found some makeup in subtle pinks and purples next to the sink. You blinked, but gently towelled your hair dry, then applied your makeup. As you were finishing with your lipgloss, Gaster and Rayna appeared behind you, armed with clothes fit for a queen. You blinked as you took them, watching the lilac shirt made of pure spider’s silk tumble as you held the shoulders, the mid-thigh black skirt, glossy and appearing to be right for showing your curves. There was a set of cloud white underwear too, gentle lace decorating the cups and back of the bra, and the panties sensibly sexy. You blinked up at Gaster, and he pulled a pair of small black heels out from behind his back, with some simple white tights. 

You slipped into this new outfit, admiring how delicate you felt, before you realised how you all were wearing the same shade of purple. A grin washed over your made up face, and Gaster offered you his hand, which you took graciously with a slight smirk. As soon as your hand was in his, Gaster teleported, throwing you off balance slightly. You stumbled as your feet hit soft ground, and you clung to the fence to your side to keep you upright, instead of falling flat on your face. 

“WELCOME HOME!!!!!” Came a chorus of voices to your tight, and you bolted upright and spun on the balls of your feet. In front of you, Gaster, your daughter, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk, Asgore and another monster you felt like you recognised stood with your family behind a bright red ribbon. In front of your home. They all had giant smiles on their faces, and that's when it hit you.

They refurbished and restored it for you…?

An unexpected wave of tears threatened to spill, and you swallowed, before glaring at everyone. 

“And how come none of you dared to invite me to help?!” You broke into a grin, and gave everyone your thanks, emotion thick in your voice. Frisk ran up to you, and signed to you that they wanted to introduce you to someone. Instantly, you smiled and agreed, before they brought forward the monster you didn’t know. 

“Hi, (Y/N), it's me, your best friend, Flo- I mean Asriel…” they introduced themselves, and you began to choke up again. 

“You used to be Flowey, right? You know, the flower that had a pop at me for “interfering” with the timeline, because I could SAVE, yeah? Nice to meet the nice you.” You grinned, and Asriel blushed. He looked relatively cute, a sunshine yellow and mint bright green turtleneck on some blue denim jeans. He didn't wear any shoes, understandably, as his fluffy, snow white paws were too unique. He resembled a perfect mixture of Toriel and Asgore, but with bright, sparkling hunter green eyes. And no facial hair. You realised as well that he must be their child from both his height, and the fact that he had no horns yet. Asriel blushed faintly, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. 

“Y-yeah.. That’s me.. Hi.. I’m sorry about that.. When I was a flower..-” He began, before Sans appeared behind him, and clapped a hand on his shoulder, causing Asirel to jump out of his fur. 

“heh, kid, dontcha worry about explaining that just yet. let her see her new home..” His husky voice seemed to have a dark undertone, but you brushed it off, and turned towards the house, thinking. After a moment, you bent down and looked Asriel straight in the eyes. 

“Hey, Asriel… What would you say.. If I proposed that you and Frisk be the leaders of the tour?” You smiled softly, and he and Frisk simultaneously perked up and clapped their hands, expressing their positivity for the idea. You chuckled softly, before Frisk grabbed your hand and tugged you towards the door. 

Sans hung back, his brow bones furrowed, and Gaster walked back to Sans. You just shrugged it off, and let Asriel and Frisk explain the house to you. 

“So, (Y/N), as you know, someone broke in and trashed the place. In order to not have it happen again, Doctor Alphys has installed some magical drones that will materialise when there is an unauthorised human or monster on your property! You also have a new locking mechanism, which requires either you, Doctor Gaster, or your direct family have to enable and disable. Can we go in?” Asriel asked, and you grinned, before you received a sign from Frisk, who told you how to open the door. 

You did as Frisk told you to: concentrated your magic to your middle finger, and licked it, before flipping off the front door camera, then touching it with the saliva on your finger. To your surprise, it actually worked, and the door unlocked with a cute little paper cutout of your family standing in the entryway. You cooed, before Asriel and Frisk moved it out of the way so you could see the first room in the house. The walls were a soft cream, with an arrangement of potted plants, and some palm trees either side of the door. The floor was a shiny black marbled surface, that your heels clicked softly on, with dark oak wood doors on either side. You spun round in a circle, taking in every small detail, a wide, warm smile on your face. 

The children took you throughout your house, each room getting better and better as you went on. You were pleased to see the floors were the same downstairs, the marbled black surface brought satisfaction to your soul, and the rooms had colours that brought joy back into your life. Every room was filled adequately with the proper furniture, better than your last, and you couldn't believe your eyes when you saw how immaculate and advanced your kitchen was. You felt like a kid in a candy store. 

As Frisk led you upstairs, Asriel in tow, you smelt the scent of lavender, hyacinths, tulips,, vanilla and raspberry, and your mind lit up with possibilities. None of which amounted to what was waiting for you in your bedroom. Infinitely burning candles in raspberry and vanilla were softly burning, one on your nightstand, and one on Gasters. There was a very large vase of flowers in a variety of colours on your dresser opposite the bed. Your eyes lingered over the snow white tulips, the cranberry red roses, the lilac lavender and the royal purple hyacinths, before your mind fully registered they were there. 

“Oh my gosh.. Where did you guys find that many of my favourite flowers?” you questioned the children, and they simply giggled and pretended not to know. Your eyes meandered around the room, taking in the skull and roses bedding, the brand new four poster bed with silk curtains for extra privacy, the plush white carpet that felt like satin as you brushed your hand across it, the silver and black walls that sprung a weird sense of light and life into the room. Next to the bed, there was a delicately crafted moses basket for Rayna, in the same beechwood that the bed was made of, and you smiled softly, glad that they thought of your daughter. She had a deep blue and pastel pink patchwork blanket, a nice touch that allowed your daughter to realise she could be a girly girl or a tomboy, and a little rabbit plushie in pale purple with shining emerald eyes. 

The bathroom mirrored the one at Sans and Papyrus’ new house, with a colour twist of your room being marbled in violet and with platinum taps and handles. Your eyes lit up at the size of the walk in shower and bath, before you were led into your closet. It looked the same, but you had all designer clothes instead, and a whole lot more than what you had before in your entire life. You instantly ran over to the dresses section, pulling back each fancy, intricate dress and admiring it in detail. It was like you were a movie star, walking into a clothing store and choosing items without bothering to look at price tags. 

After what felt like five minutes, but was an hour according to Asriel, you were led onto the terrace balcony, and overlooked the entire garden, awed by the transformation of the garden. There were rainbows of flowers, a bigger pool, a jacuzzi, and even a little play area and pool for Rayna. You couldn't believe how much those guys, who were like family and who were family, had put into making you a new home, and in such a short amount of time too. It made you start to tear up again, and somehow you couldn't help a single tear from escaping down your cheek. You quickly wiped it away, before Frisk tugged on the hem of your sleeve, and signed that there was one more room for you to see. 

“Y… You guys have really put more effort into this that you have ever needed to… Thank you all so, so much!” You choked, before they both simply smiled, and led you into the last room: your makeup room. Shelves of pine wood lines every wall, and many mirrors reflected in the natural light of the sun, just starting to reach midday. Upon every shelf was every piece of makeup, brush, cosmetic and makeup tool that you ever needed, or wanted, and again, in high brand names. You couldn't believe it, as your fingers lightly brushed over the powder foundations, the blushers, bronzers, highlighters, eyeshadow pallets. You turned to face both Asriel and Frisk, and pulled them both into a tight, motherly hug, clinging to them and uttering your thanks profusely. 

“We are just doing the very least we can do. You freed us from permanent imprisonment underground, so we are simply helping you a little, and helping to restore your house, it's not that big of a deal.” Asriel chuckled, a slight bleat escaping him as he did. Frisk just smiled enthusiastically, before you all headed outside. As you locked the door with your oh so funny method, you heard Asgore chirp up. 

“House warming party, anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, beautiful readers of mine!! 
> 
> I do apologise about how long this chapter took; I didn't realise how long it would take to make a model of their home, and make detailed notes about each room. But never the less, it is a slightly long chapter, so I hope it makes it up!! 
> 
> I don't really have much to say, however I wish you all a safe and happy time!! 
> 
> As always, keep smiling, love everyone, 
> 
> ~Silent


End file.
